Le Pacte
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: "Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait." ... "Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être." ... "Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…" 6ème année alternative.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Mystery

**Résumé :** La mort de Sirius avait eu de nombreuses conséquences pour Harry, mais la découverte du Pacte – le premier devoir du sorcier – en fut la plus grande. Le respect du Pacte avait toujours été lié à l'équilibre de la Magie. Le premier devoir des sorciers était d'en être garants, sans quoi, les Gardiens étaient leur dernière protection face aux Ténèbres éternelles… Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'annoncer son retour au grand jour, la vie des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne risquait d'être bouleversée sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J.. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que d'autres personnages qui interviendront par la suite.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **clodina** et **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Wahou… Quatre ans que je n'avais rien posté sur cette partie de ffnet, et me voilà de retour ! Ça fait bizarre, vraiment bizarre… Bref, j'espère juste que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira !

Et un petit jeu pour commencer : ce prologue est raconté par différents narrateurs, saurez-vous tous les retrouver ?

Bonne lecture !

Cassandra

* * *

**Prologue**

Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait. La _Gazette_ avait fait un compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie, et tout le monde savait qu'Harry avait une nouvelle fois fait face à Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il avait survécu. Par contre, il semblerait qu'il y avait eu un mort lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères. Quelqu'un à qui Harry tenait, sans aucun doute, parce qu'il ressemblait à un véritable _zombie_ depuis qu'il était revenu. Un zombie ! Les Moldus avaient vraiment des idées bizarres – c'est Dean qui m'a expliqué, il paraît que ça ressemble à des Inferi, en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui ! Il a quand même réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux l'année dernière, quand je croyais encore ma mère… Bref, toujours est-il qu'Harry était vraiment bizarre après les BUSE – totalement déprimé. Il avait l'air d'éviter tout le monde, et pour une fois, Ron et Hermione ne lui couraient pas après, ce qui était assez étrange. Mais ils savaient ce qui c'était réellement passé, bien sûr : ils étaient au Département des Mystères, eux. A ce moment-là, on ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde croyait Harry maintenant, même moi. On voyait difficilement ce qui pourrait clocher désormais : il y allait avoir une guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et avec un peu de chance, on allait gagner.

ooOoo

_Harry était vraiment bizarre quand il est revenu de son école, cet été. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas revenir chez nous – vu comment il était traité, ce n'était pas très étonnant – mais son attitude était franchement étrange. En réalité, on ne l'a quasiment pas vu de l'été : il passait son temps dans sa chambre. Au début, il ne descendait même pas pour manger, mais maman s'est énervée – vraiment énervée, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent, même avec mon cousin – et maintenant, il prend tous ses repas en bas, avec nous. Ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à papa, mais il n'a rien dit (il ne dit jamais rien quand maman est dans cet état). Ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il n'a quasiment pas reçu de hiboux cet été. Il a envoyé un message tous les trois jours, mais sinon, quasiment rien. Je crois qu'il a reçu ses résultats d'examens vers la mi-juillet (maman est allée vérifier dans sa chambre pendant qu'il prenait une douche), puis sa liste de fournitures courant août, et c'est tout. _

_Quand je passais devant sa chambre la nuit – les envies pressantes nocturnes, c'est vraiment insupportable – je voyais de la lumière qui filtrait sous sa porte. Ça ne plaisait pas trop à papa, mais maman lui a dit de laisser Harry tranquille. Elle aussi, elle était vraiment bizarre cet été. Elle n'a jamais été très sympa envers mon cousin (je m'en suis rendu compte au fil des années) et là, elle a tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Plus encore : pour qu'il reprenne du poids ! C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été maigrichon – surtout comparé à moi – mais quand même… En fait non, ça remonte à l'été dernier, son comportement. Avec l'attaque des Détraqueurs (les sorciers sont vraiment FOUS d'utiliser des trucs pareils pour garder une prison !), elle a commencé à être plus nerveuse. Je crois qu'elle a peur. _

_En tout cas, l'atmosphère s'est considérablement détendue quand Harry est retourné dans son école. Je crois bien que c'est la seule fois de l'été où il est sorti de la maison : ses fournitures scolaires lui ont été envoyées par hibou. _

_En tout cas, je ne l'aurais pas beaucoup vu cet été. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un bien ou un mal : il paraît que c'est la guerre dans son monde maintenant…_

ooOoo_  
_

Harry était différent quand il était revenu de ses vacances chez sa famille moldue. Déjà, rien que le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu Ron et Hermione de l'été était surprenant, mais bon, je pouvais comprendre qu'il souhaitait faire son deuil en paix (même si, de toute façon, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de s'isoler totalement en cas de deuil). Il n'était pas aussi maigre que d'habitude (quand il revenait de chez ses Moldus, j'entends). Par contre, il était devenu étonnamment silencieux – et très sombre. Même dans notre dortoir, il a refusé de parler à Ron, après qu'Hermione ait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez dans la Salle Commune. Seamus et Dean ne s'en sont pas mêlés. Comme moi, ils savent bien que les colères d'Harry peuvent avoir des conséquences désastreuses. On tient à la survie de notre dortoir !

Je sais qu'ils sont inquiets tous les deux, mais ils devraient savoir, depuis le temps qu'ils sont amis avec Harry, qu'on ne peut pas le forcer à parler contre sa volonté. Bon, il faut avouer qu'on a aussi eu une sacrée surprise lors du Banquet : Rogue est devenu le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Dire que j'avais réussi à avoir un bon niveau grâce à l'AD… J'étais certain que ce sale type allait tout faire pour humilier Harry plus bas que terre pendant ses cours et je dois avouer que j'ai eu plutôt peur des conséquences.

En tout cas, ce début d'année a été très surprenant. Il semblerait qu'Harry ait passé ses vacances à réviser tous ses cours depuis notre entrée à Poudlard et à travailler ce qui nous attend cette année. Tout le monde en est resté bouche bée – même les professeurs. Harry s'est révélé être d'un bon niveau, et finalement, Rogue ne pas l'a harcelé plus que ça – il a fait de Ron et de moi-même ses nouvelles victimes (même si moi, j'avais déjà l'habitude, ça a fait un choc à Ron. Et oui, c'est une chose d'être témoin, mais c'en est une autre d'être la cible des attaques de Rogue !). Même Malefoy est resté calme.

C'était franchement bizarre comme ambiance. Même s'il y avait une guerre dehors, les gens restaient détendus pour la plupart les autres semblaient semblaient continuellement sur le qui-vive – j'en faisais partie.

ooOoo

_Potter a commencé à venir régulièrement dès la mi-septembre. Il avait vraiment une mine épouvantable, surtout pour quelqu'un qui revenait de vacances. Je savais que le pauvre petit devait affronter un deuil, bien sûr – le Directeur avait pris soin de me mettre au courant – mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir dans cet état-là aussi tôt. Il m'a demandé de la potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Je lui en ai donné autant que possible sans qu'un état de dépendance ne s'installe, bien sûr. Il a également eu le droit à tout un traitement de potions nutritives – pour une fois qu'il venait de son plein gré à l'infirmerie, je n'allais pas laisser filer l'occasion que j'attendais depuis si longtemps ! Tout de même, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le voir si souvent, mais enfin… _

_Sa santé psychologique m'inquiétait plus que sa santé physique, en réalité. Il s'était toujours sorti de situations périlleuses, mais il n'avait jamais eu de suivi pour exprimer ses sentiments – le Directeur s'y est toujours opposé. Mmh, les sorciers peuvent parfois être réellement rétrogrades face aux méthodes moldues… Qui plus est, il s'éloignait de Miss Granger et de Monsieur Weasley. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose, bien au contraire, mais au moins, il laissait tout de même Monsieur Londubat lui tenir compagnie. Un brave garçon ce petit ! Et qui faisait honneur à sa maison, à n'en pas douter ! _

__ooOoo

Malefoy a bien fait de se tenir à carreaux depuis notre retour à Poudlard. Maintenant que son père est à Azkaban et que son allégeance est connue de tous, il ferait bien de ne pas trop la ramener. Certes, ce n'est pas un langage qui sied à un Sang-Pur (encore qu'à Poudlard on a vite fait de perdre quelques subtilités de langage si l'on n'y prend pas garde), mais ce type a été horripilant pendant les cinq premières années de notre scolarité ! Mais c'est à peu près terminé maintenant. Il fait profil bas, et désormais, Blaise et moi pouvons tenter de redorer le blason de Serpentard – ne pas insulter les Nés-Moldus est un bon début. De surcroît, nous ne nous sommes vraiment pas fait remarquer depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard : le Survivant m'a finalement repéré parce que je suis le seul Serpentard à voir les Sombrals. Être un Nott n'a pas que des avantages, loin de là…

Potter est vraiment étrange depuis le début de l'année. On pensait qu'il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pour se venger sur nous (pas sur le Professeur Rogue, il n'est pas fou à ce point !), mais non, rien, il est étrangement distant… On dirait qu'il se transforme en clone de Granger. Beaucoup ironisent sur cette situation, mais c'est réellement inquiétant quelque part, car personne ne sait sur quoi il travaille : ses fidèles amis eux-mêmes ne sont pas dans le secret !

Je dois cependant avouer que ce n'est que le cadet de nos soucis. Nous autres, héritiers des plus anciennes familles, avons une bonne raison de nous sentir supérieurs aux autres sorciers : nous sommes les Garants du Pacte au sein des diverses communautés sorcières et cette charge s'exprime notamment par une plus grande sensibilité à la Magie. Nous avons tous pu remarquer – et ce, quelques soient nos Maisons – qu'il y avait des fluctuations dans la Magie. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une bonne chose. Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être. Et si c'est réellement le cas, nous allons au-devant de graves ennuis. Les Gardiens n'apprécient réellement pas de devoir intervenir dans les Communautés sorcières. Ils ont déjà assez à faire pour maintenir _les barrières_ en état…

A Halloween, une nouvelle a secoué la Communauté : cela faisait plus de quinze ans que Grindelwald n'était plus emprisonné à Nurmengard, comme nous le croyons tous, mais qu'il était retenu dans un lieu tenu secret, comme l'avait déclaré le Chancelier allemand. Un lieu où il était plus en sécurité que n'importe où. Cela voulait donc dire deux choses : d'une, qu'un autre homme était enfermé à sa place là-bas (je suppose qu'il l'avait mérité, s'il y était, car Nurmengard n'a vraiment pas réputation d'être un lieu de villégiature agréable) et de deux, qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul autre endroit où il pouvait être plus en sécurité : chez les Gardiens. Et s'il est là-bas depuis autant de temps, c'est que les choses allaient mal, de plus en plus mal. Halloween a été vraiment sinistre cette année. Potter semblait assez indifférent à la nouvelle – comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait le toucher désormais – mais Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Il faisait réellement son âge en tout cas.

Nous étions tous inquiets, très inquiets. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cessé ses manœuvres d'intimidation pour quelques temps – avec toutes ses connaissances, il devait se douter que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver…

ooOoo

_La perturbation des flux magiques s'est faite de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure que l'hiver s'installait. Même les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus ont fini par s'en rendre compte. De manière étrange, Potter a été un des premiers à remarquer le phénomène, avant même certains Sang-Purs qui ne perpétuaient plus les traditions ancestrales. Je m'en suis vite aperçu, bien sûr : je ne suis pas un des descendants de Poufsouffle pour rien ! Même s'il est dommage que la coupe ait disparue depuis plusieurs décennies… Hepzibah Smith a été la dernière à l'avoir entre les mains et je dois avouer que moi, Zacharias, Poufsouffle de Sang-Pur de septième année, j'aurais bien aimé la voir en réalité, cette fameuse coupe. Enfin, on ne peut pas changer le passé !_

_Les professeurs n'ont rien changé à leur manière d'enseigner, ce qui était plutôt stupide, de mon avis. La puissance des sorts devenait totalement aléatoire et nous avons failli avoir quelques accidents relativement graves. Il paraît même qu'un duel entre Rogue et Potter –il servait de cobaye au Professeur qui le détestait le plus, pensez donc ! –a failli virer au drame. Deux cadavres à Poudlard, surtout avec Vous-Savez-Qui dehors, ça aurait fait tache. _

_Dumbledore ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça. Il était plus perturbé par ce qui était arrivé à Grindelwald – ce qui peut se comprendre : c'est lui qui l'a enfermé à Nurmengard et l'autre risque de vouloir se venger. Je doute qu'il s'allie à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom par contre. S'il est réellement aux mains des Gardiens, ils ne le laisseront jamais retoucher à la Magie Noire. L'équilibre magique est en péril en ce moment, n'importe qui avec un tant soit peut de sensibilité peut s'en rendre compte. _

_Scrimgeour – notre nouveau Ministre – essayait de maintenir l'équilibre dans la société, mais avec les attaques des Mangemorts, il avait beaucoup de mal. La guerre ouverte (enfin, si on peut appeler ça une guerre ouverte…) s'était déclarée : assassinats par les Mangemorts, descentes d'Aurors dans leurs manoirs… Une guérilla, quelque part. _

_Ça aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Potter soit prêt ou que Vous-Savez-Qui en ait assez d'attendre, mais la situation a pris un virage inattendu la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…._

* * *

Un avis ? Des reproches ? Des questions ? Des compliments ? Les reviews sont là pour ça, et bien plus encore !

A bientôt j'espère !

Cassandra


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Résumé :** La mort de Sirius avait eu de nombreuses conséquences pour Harry, mais la découverte du Pacte – le premier devoir du sorcier – en fut la plus grande. Le respect du Pacte avait toujours été lié à l'équilibre de la Magie. Le premier devoir des sorciers était d'en être garants, sans quoi, les Gardiens étaient leur dernière protection face aux Ténèbres éternelles… Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'annoncer son retour au grand jour, la vie des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne risquait d'être bouleversée sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J.. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que d'autres personnages qui interviendront par la suite.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **clodina** et **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 15 mars 2011.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Wahou, quel enthousiasme pour le prologue ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'autant de gens se soient intéressés à cette fic – après tout, c'est pas un sujet très… Heu, porteur ? Attirant ? Enfin, ça vous plaît, donc j'en suis tout bonnement RAVIE ! Pour les reviews anonymes, j'y ai répondu sur mon LJ (le lien est sur mon profil, au niveau _homepage_). Je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour, il y a un point avancement tous les lundis, et qui sait, peut-être qu'il y aura des extraits en avant première…

Bref, bonne lecture !

Cassandra

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Décembre 1996._

Zacharias Smith souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, ses livres posés en équilibre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Ce couloir était désert, comme la majeure partie de cette aile du château. La majorité des élèves était au chaud, que ce soit dans la bibliothèque ou dans les salles communes. Mais lui avait été retenu par le Professeur McGonagall au sujet de ses notes – en baisse légère mais constante depuis quelques temps, il l'avait remarqué, merci bien ! – et se hâtait désormais pour rejoindre sa salle commune. C'était mû par une impulsion subite qu'il s'était arrêté ici, devant cette fenêtre qui donnait une vue assez bonne sur les portes ouvragées qui marquaient l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre et manqua de tomber par terre devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Des visiteurs arrivaient, et pas n'importe lesquels : il aurait reconnu cette tenue n'importe où… Entièrement vêtus de blanc, de la cape à capuche jusqu'aux bottes, un petit groupe de Gardiens juchés sur des Pantigras traversait le parc d'un pas lent. Zacharias se colla contre la vitre pour mieux voir, ignorant son nez qui commença immédiatement à se refroidir. Il examina les Pantigras d'un air avide. Pour lui, il s'agissait des plus belles bêtes magiques au monde : des panthères immenses, de près de deux mètres de hauteur au garrot, d'une fourrure plus douce que la soie, avec des ailes et des crocs d'une taille impressionnante, plus qu'intimidants. Il s'agissait d'une race rare, très rare, mais ô combien puissante ! Les fidèles alliées des Gardiens, avec les Daymos…

Il s'écrasa un peu plus le visage contre la fenêtre, tentant d'apercevoir les fameux protecteurs des Gardiens, mais la neige recommençait à tomber, l'empêchant de voir. Il se décolla de son poste d'observation en vitesse, récupéra ses livres d'un geste brusque, puis se rua en direction du Grand Hall. Hors de question qu'il manque l'arrivée de Gardiens à Poudlard ! Il était un Sang-Pur perpétuant les anciens rites, par Merlin !

Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de se rompre le cou deux ou trois fois, puis atteignit finalement son but. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'un des escaliers qui surplombaient le hall d'entrée en même temps que le groupe vêtu de blanc pénétrait dans le château. Quatre Gardiens étaient présents, nota-t-il après les avoir examinés avec attention et les quatre autres personnes qui les accompagnaient, tout en les surplombant d'une tête ou deux, devaient probablement être leurs Protecteurs. Zacharias se rengorgea, fier comme un hippogriffe d'être le premier à avoir vu les Gardiens à Poudlard. Avec ça, il était sûr de pouvoir s'imposer face aux autres Sang-Purs ! Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore arriva dans le Hall d'un pas rapide, un air sombre sur le visage. Il ne lui accorda aucune attention, son esprit entièrement concentré vers les visiteurs qui observaient la configuration des lieux en silence. Il s'arrêta devant eux puis s'inclina avec respect, une main posée sur le cœur.

-Que la magie accompagne vos pas, Professeur Dumbledore, déclara une voix de femme d'un ton solennel.

-Que l'équilibre guide vos actes, Dame Prêtresse, répondit le Directeur en se détendant légèrement, soulagé. Poudlard est honoré de vous accueillir en son sein, Gardiens.

La femme inclina la tête vers lui, appréciant la formule. Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha à son tour, du respect clairement lisible dans sa posture. Zacharias sursauta en l'apercevant – il ne l'avait même pas vue arriver ! L'une des Pantigras tourna la tête vers le Professeur de Métamorphose, reniflant l'air dans sa direction. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge, faisant frissonner le jeune Poufsouffle.

-Si vous me permettez, Dame Prêtresse, nous serons sûrement plus à l'aise dans mon bureau pour discuter, déclara Dumbledore.

-Je vais guider vos compagnons là où ils pourront se reposer, déclara aussitôt McGonagall en avançant de quelques pas, ses pommettes teintées de rose. Notre garde-chasse sait comment satisfaire au mieux les désirs des…

-Merci Professeur, la coupa la même femme, qui semblait être la porte-parole du groupe. Nos amis peuvent rester dehors, la température actuelle leur convient.

Fasciné, Zacharias observa la redoutable Directrice-adjointe sortir d'un pas vif dans le parc, les énormes Pantigras sur ses talons. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait la voir aussi… désireuse de plaire ! _Les Gardiens ont réellement un pouvoir formidable_, songea-t-il en les observant remonter les escaliers sur les talons de Dumbledore. Il déglutit avec difficulté en croisant le regard du vieux Directeur.

-Il serait préférable que vous retourniez dans votre salle commune sans mentionner la présence de nos invités, Monsieur Smith, lui ordonna le vieillard d'un ton sans appel.

-Nous ferons connaître notre présence à votre communauté en temps et en heure, précisa la porte-parole d'une voix sereine, une pointe d'amusement y étant perceptible. Que la magie accompagne vos pas, jeune sorcier.

-Que l'équilibre guide vos actes, Dame Prêtresse, répondit le Sang-Pur, la gorge serrée.

Il fit volte-face vers sa salle commune dès que l'escalier fut dégagé, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les jambes aussi molles que du pudding. La puissance brute qui émanait des Gardiens avait failli le faire tomber par terre. Avant de quitter le Hall d'entrée, Zacharias jeta un regard éperdu à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus. Un petit sourire hautain étira ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il allait bientôt être le sorcier le plus en vue de Poudlard – après tout, qui parmi les élèves pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu des Gardiens d'aussi près ? Oh oui, cela allait lui conférer une position non négligeable…

ooOoo

_Smith venait à peine de quitter mon bureau lorsque je les ai sentis arriver. Les Gardiens avaient toujours une influence plus ou moins perceptible sur la magie d'un lieu et leur arrivée n'avait pas fait exception. La magie qui était si fluctuante à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines venait brutalement de s'apaiser. Dans un même temps, elle s'était intensifiée dans l'atmosphère, devenant presque palpable. Je me suis précipitée vers le Hall d'entrée, utilisant ma forme d'Animagus pour aller plus vite – un chat pouvait se déplacer bien plus rapidement qu'un humain dans ce château ! Je me suis gorgée de la puissance qui émanait d'eux, me sentant plus vivante que je ne l'avais jamais été… Accompagner les Pantigras dehors fut une tâche aisée : elles avaient reconnu le chat en moi, et semblaient prêtes à jouer en ma compagnie. Je me suis laissée entraîner à courir dans la neige avec elles, oublieuse de l'entrevue qui avait lieu dans le bureau d'Albus. Poudlard revivait, et sa puissance se percevait jusque dans les racines recouvertes par la neige. _

ooOoo

Albus Dumbledore observait ses visiteurs avec une pointe d'inquiétude en attendant l'arrivée du Ministre de la Magie. Les quatre Gardiens s'étaient tranquillement assis face à son bureau, leurs Protecteurs respectifs debout derrière leurs sièges. La Prêtresse du feu avait exigé la présence de Scrimgeour pour expliciter les raisons de leur venue et était restée muette depuis. Tous sirotaient leur thé en silence, lequel avait été servi par un elfe de maison qui avait failli leur baiser les pieds tellement il se sentait honoré de pouvoir satisfaire leurs moindres besoins. Fumseck observait les Gardiens avec attention, ses plumes gonflées de contentement – il avait fêté leur arrivée par un concert de trilles joyeux !

Il sursauta lorsque les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes, signe qu'un voyageur allait bientôt arriver. Scrimgeour pénétra dans le bureau d'un air impassible, époussetant sa cape de voyage d'un geste nonchalant, sans prendre garde aux braises qui allèrent rouler sur le tapis présent devant la cheminée avant de s'éteindre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dumbledore avant de tourner son regard vers ses invités. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnût les Gardiens, nonchalamment en train de siroter leur thé.

- Que la Magie accompagne vos pas, Ministre Scrimgeour, déclara la Prêtresse porte-parole en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, son visage demeurant imperturbablement serein.

-Que l'équilibre guide vos actes, Dame Prêtresse, répondit l'homme en obtempérant, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il se servit une tasse de thé fumante après avoir lancé un regard surpris à Dumbledore, qui avait haussé les épaules d'un air d'ignorance en réponse.

-Puisque nous sommes réunis, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara la Prêtresse en abandonnant son masque de sérénité.

Les Gardiens avaient l'air réellement furieux, notèrent les sorciers en frissonnant. Les tableaux se réveillèrent en sursaut, remués par la vague de magie pure qui venait de traverser le bureau.

-La communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne est très honorée de vous accueillir, déclara le Ministre d'un ton respectueux, espérant vainement calmer son courroux.

-La communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne a rompu le Pacte, siffla la Prêtresse d'un ton venimeux, une fureur froide clairement visible sur ses traits.

La rune présente sur son front pulsait d'une lueur violette, signe de sa colère. Les deux hommes se renforcèrent inconsciemment dans leurs sièges, peu désireux d'être la cible de son mécontentement. Le Protecteur de la Prêtresse remua légèrement, ses traits toujours dissimulés par la capuche de sa cape qui lui retombait sur le visage.

-Nous luttons avec férocité contre les Forces du Mal, déclama l'ancien Auror en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Nous avons à cœur de…

-Les actions des sorciers sous votre responsabilité sont en train de briser les barrières ! siffla la Prêtresse en l'interrompant.  
Elle avait pris la posture du cobra sur le point de frapper. Le Prêtre assis à sa gauche posa une main sur son bras, sans que les deux hommes ne sachent si c'était pour la retenir ou pour l'encourager. Ils déglutirent avec difficulté dans un bel ensemble.

-Vous savez comme nous ce qui attend une Communauté sorcière lorsqu'elle rompt ses engagements envers le Pacte, continua l'autre Prêtresse, ses yeux d'onyx fixés sur les sorciers.

-Non… Une guerre est déjà en train de ravager notre Communauté ! lança Dumbledore dans un souffle, désespéré.

-C'est en partie à cause de cette guerre que les barrières sont en train d'être détruites, rétorqua la Prêtresse du feu, toujours aussi furieuse.

Elle darda ses yeux d'améthyste sur le vieux Directeur. Aucune pitié, aucune compassion n'y était lisible. Seule la détermination était présente.

-Nous sommes venus chercher les enfants qui présentent une capacité à maîtriser un Elément, poursuivit la Prêtresse d'un ton impitoyable. Nous leur enseigneront les bases pour en faire de futurs Serviteurs des Eléments, afin de remplacer nos sœurs et nos frères qui vont devoir réparer les barrières.

-Le Rituel de Norgr'ad doit être réalisé à nouveau, précisa la deuxième Prêtresse en voyant l'air consterné de leurs interlocuteurs. Nous n'avons que peu de temps pour éviter la chute totale des barrières…

Une chape de plombs sembla tomber sur les épaules des sorciers. Tous deux savaient que cela faisait partie de leurs attributions, bien sûr, mais ce n'était jamais agréable de devoir annoncer aux personnes dont ils avaient la charge que leurs enfants allaient devoir marcher vers leur destin – être sacrifiés pour payer les erreurs de leurs aïeux…

-Noël et la nouvelle année ne vont pas tarder, annonça finalement Scrimgeour. Pouvez-vous attendre encore quelques semaines ?

Les Gardiens échangèrent un regard, sous les murmures étouffés des tableaux qui avaient suivi la scène avec une grande attention. Phinéas Black était plongé en grand conciliabule avec Dilys Derwent, un air inquiet sur son visage. Fumseck roucoula avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule du Directeur, tentant de le réconforter. Lui était heureux de revoir les Gardiens et de voir certains élèves partir vers un endroit où ils seraient enfin jugés selon leurs mérites, mais il comprenait que son vieil ami n'ait aucune envie de les laisser partir.

-Il me semble que vos élèves ont des vacances pour Noël et la nouvelle année, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la Prêtresse aux yeux d'onyx. Dans ce cas, nous viendrons les chercher lorsque vos cours recommenceront.

Scrimgeour et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard soulagé, espérant pouvoir tirer profit de ce délai inespéré.

-Ministre Scrimgeour, vous allez avertir vos concitoyens le plus tôt possible, poursuivit la Prêtresse. Tous doivent savoir – même ceux qui ont participé à la destruction des barrières – ce qui les attend. Après tout, insista-t-elle en se penchant vers le Ministre, semblant soudain incarner un faucon plongeant sur sa proie, les Mangemorts ont laissé leurs enfants à Poudlard. Je me trompe ?

-Nullement, Dame Prêtresse, répondit le Ministre en hochant la tête. Tous seront avertis, vous en avez ma parole !

La femme mit la promesse de côté d'un geste négligent de la main. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, notant avec satisfaction que l'autre Prêtresse avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité – son inquiétude pour l'une de ses élèves était finalement passée au second plan. Son Protecteur esquissa un bref sourire en croisant son regard, un rai de lumière faisant brièvement scintiller ses crocs légèrement découverts par le rictus.

-Nous pouvons désormais repartir, déclara la Prêtresse du feu en se levant, lissant sa robe d'un geste fluide. Nous reviendrons début janvier.

Elle s'avança d'un pas léger vers la porte, souriant intérieurement lorsque Dumbledore se précipita pour l'ouvrir, probablement désireux de faire oublier son refus antérieur.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous raccompagner, nous allons retrouver nos compagnons, déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. Que la Magie accompagne vos pas, professeur Dumbledore, Ministre Scrimgeour.

-Que l'équilibre guide vos actes, Dame Prêtresse, déclamèrent les deux hommes d'une voix faible, où la contrariété était difficilement masquée.

Ils fixèrent la porte un long moment après qu'elle se soit refermée, puis semblèrent finalement sortirent de leur transe, abattus.

-Ce damné Mage Noir aura finalement causé plus de torts à notre communauté que nous ne l'avions escompté, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? lança finalement le Ministre en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Avec ses maudits Mangemorts !

-Il ne tient qu'à nous de réparer nos erreurs, Rufus, rétorqua Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à Fumseck, qui roucoulait toujours discrètement. Peut-être aurions-nous pu éviter cette situation…

Le Ministre renifla avec mépris avant de prendre une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Dumbledore, déclara-t-il en guise de salutations avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Le vieux Directeur observa un instant l'âtre puis observa longuement la pièce. Une étrange lueur de joie venait de s'allumer dans son regard – tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement…

ooOoo

_J'étais en train de travailler mon devoir de Sortilèges lorsque j'ai senti une perturbation dans les flux magiques de Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde avait fini par remarquer que la magie était perturbée depuis quelques temps, mais là… En fait, j'ai vite mis le doigt sur ce qui était différent par rapport à d'habitude : tout était redevenu normal ! Wahou, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé ! J'ai profité de l'occasion pour travailler mes sorts – essayez un peu de réaliser correctement ce qu'on vous demande quand la magie fait des siennes ! – et je les ai quasiment tous réussis ! Bon, j'avais finalement réussi à maîtriser la majorité d'entre eux avant, mais c'était au prix de sacrés efforts, et là, ça coulait tout seul… _

_Enfin bon, toujours est-il que j'ai fini par jeter un coup d'œil à Harry et Neville. Ben oui : ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry ne laisse plus que Neville lui tenir compagnie que je vais le laisser tomber quand même ! Je respecte sa décision. J'ai cogité tout l'été, et même au début de l'année, et j'ai fini par arriver à une conclusion qui me paraît très probable – Hermione considère toujours que j'ai la « capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café » et que donc je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'Harry ressent, mais c'est mon meilleur ami enfin ! Donc, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que si Harry était aussi renfermé sur lui-même, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la mort de Sirius. Il a forcément dû se passer autre chose et je pense que cette chose est en rapport avec la prophétie que Vous-Savez-Qui voulait récupérer. Après tout, il devait croire, quelque part, que Harry la connaissait. Et comment aurait-il pu la connaître ? J'ai réfléchi là-dessus, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que Vous-Savez-Qui pensait que le Professeur Dumbledore avait révélé la prophétie à Harry. Donc, vu que Harry ne la connaissait pas avant qu'on aille au Ministère, Dumbledore a du lui révéler son contenu après et Harry a du réfléchir dessus tout l'été… Ça doit être un truc grave quand même ! _

_En tout cas, à force de lorgner du côté d'Harry et Neville, j'ai fini par me faire faire repérer. Harry ne m'a pas accordé un seul regard – j'ai fini par prendre mon mal en patience, il ignore à peu près tout le monde dans ce château, hormis Rogue et Neville – mais Neville m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. J'ai – discrètement, je ne suis pas totalement stupide non plus ! – agité ma baguette, et son visage s'est éclairci. Lui et moi, on est pas forcément très doués en magie, mais comme beaucoup de Sang-Purs élevés dans un milieu magique, on reconnaît super bien les nuances dans les flux magiques ! J'ai bien vu sur son visage qu'il avait ressenti la même chose que moi – et sûrement Harry l'avait-il ressenti aussi, il y est sensible lui aussi… _

_Ce rétablissement de la magie dans Poudlard ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : des Gardiens étaient présents. Des Gardiens ! Ils ne se déplacent jamais hors de leur sanctuaire normalement – sauf en cas de gros problème dans une communauté sorcière. Bon, c'est sûr que leur présence est super à court terme : on peut recommencer à travailler normalement, mais à long terme, je sens les ennuis arriver à plein nez ! Et avec la chance que j'ai, je vais encore y être mêlé. Bah oui, Harry va forcément être concerné – ce type est le plus malchanceux que je connaisse ! – mais je ne vais pas le laisser affronter ça seul ! _

_Bref, adieu la tranquillité du début de l'année et bonjour les ennuis ! Enfin, on a un plus grand répit cette année quand même : les ennuis ne commencent qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël !_

* * *

Certaines choses ne peuvent être écrites, je le sais bien… Mais pour tout le reste, les reviews sont là !

A bientôt j'espère !

Cassandra


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Mystery

**Résumé :** La mort de Sirius avait eu de nombreuses conséquences pour Harry, mais la découverte du Pacte – le premier devoir du sorcier – en fut la plus grande. Le respect du Pacte avait toujours été lié à l'équilibre de la Magie. Le premier devoir des sorciers était d'en être garants, sans quoi, les Gardiens étaient leur dernière protection face aux Ténèbres éternelles… Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'annoncer son retour au grand jour, la vie des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne risquait d'être bouleversée sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que d'autres personnages qui interviendront par la suite.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **clodina** et **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 28 mars 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai ! J'ai eu des problèmes de coordination avec mes bêtas et je ne suis pas très rapide pour écrire alors… J'ai posté des images sur mon LJ pour illustrer le début du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour.

Bonne lecture !

Cassandra

* * *

**Note 1 :** Mnémé est la muse de la mémoire.

**Note 2** : Hormis le nom de l'historienne de la magie, tous les noms des intervenants sont canoniques : je les ai pris sur _l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter_.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Mardi._

Dès qu'il avait pris connaissance de sa glorieuse ascendance, Tom Jedusort Junior avait décidé que, lorsqu'il serait adulte, sa résidence principale serait un sinistre manoir, dans le style de la Chambre des Secrets avait-il jugé quelques années plus tard. Il le voyait planté au beau milieu d'une lande déserte des Cornouailles, avec vue sur la Manche – ah, le bruit des vagues venant s'écraser au bas des falaises escarpées ! Les nombreuses années passées à engranger toujours plus de connaissances sur la magie et à réunir des partisans autour de lui avaient également permis la construction de son rêve d'adolescent. Après avoir retrouvé un corps digne de ce nom à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait enfin pu retourner dans son manoir bien-aimé – lequel avait besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage, des combles jusqu'aux cachots en sous-sol. Son endroit préféré était sans conteste sa suite personnelle : une salle de bain _privée_ luxueuse – un délice auquel il n'avait pu goûter qu'après plusieurs décennies de vie – et une immense chambre d'inspiration gothique, où se trouvaient également son bureau et sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il persistait à croire qu'il partageait le bon goût architectural du grand Salazar Serpentard – des sculptures de serpent aux murs, des fenêtres à ogives, des lourdes tentures… Et bien entendu, des teintes en noir, argent et vert pour colorer la pièce. La fenêtre qu'il préférait était sans nul doute celle qui donnait sur la mer – rien de mieux qu'observer une tempête pour se remonter le moral ! – puisqu'elle était située au dernier étage du manoir, d'où il avait une vue réellement splendide. Un grand sorcier ne pouvait vivre sans un repaire à sa mesure – et cela, de Serpentard à Grindelwald, tous les mages noirs dignes de ce nom l'avaient bien compris.

Lord Voldemort appréciait particulièrement les fins de soirées pluvieuses, lorsque son manoir était plongé dans une torpeur indolente. Ses fidèles Mangemorts vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations, s'entraînant au duel ou échangeant les dernières nouvelles sur Dumbledore, son stupide Ordre secret et les mesures – inefficaces – du Ministère de la Magie pour tenter de les arrêter.

Il frémit légèrement en entendant l'horloge sonner. Nagini réagit à peine, enroulé sur lui-même devant la cheminée. Si un serpent pouvait ronfler, nul doute que sa respiration serait le bruit de fond des recherches de son maître.

Voldemort repoussa l'antique grimoire sur la magie runique qu'il étudiait puis alluma son poste de radio d'un geste de baguette négligent. L'objet grésilla quelques instants avant de s'allumer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, attira sa boîte de macarons vers lui puis se servit, avant de prêter attention à l'émission.

_-Et nous souhaitons bien évidemment la bienvenue aux auditeurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre ! Nous entamons la troisième et dernière partie de notre émission, à savoir les questions posées à notre invitée ! Je tiens à rappeler que le thème de ce soir est la déclaration du Ministre Scrimgeour et, par conséquent, la place des Gardiens dans la Communauté sorcière, _déclara l'animatrice d'une voix horripilante. _L'historienne de la Magie Mnémé Sullivan va désormais répondre à toutes les questions de nos auditeurs. Êtes-vous prête madame Sullivan ?_

_-Je suis prête Glenda, _répondit une voix féminine, d'où une pointe d'amusement – où était-ce de l'agacement ? – semblait percer.

Les doigts longilignes du Mage noir tapotèrent la table, tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir d'où le nom de l'historienne lui était familier. Mnémé… On ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit un prénom courant, mais il marquait une certaine… _prédisposition_, quelque part. Tant pis, cela allait bien finir par lui revenir tôt ou tard !

-_Bien, madame Sullivan, première question de monsieur Buckley Cooper : que risque-t-il de se passer si un parent d'élève choisi par les Gardiens refuse de laisser son enfant partir avec eux ?_

_-Par Merlin, c'est quelque chose que je déconseille au plus haut point ! S'opposer à une décision des Gardiens entraîne la perte de ses pouvoirs pour un sorcier. C'est le meilleur moyen de devenir un Cracmol et cela n'empêchera pas les Gardiens de faire de vous un Serviteur des Eléments. Non non non, monsieur Cooper, mettez cette idée de côté immédiatement ! _

Voldemort s'étira sur sa chaise, une lueur intéressée au fond des yeux. Il allait devoir se procurer la _Gazette du Sorcier_ au plus vite, s'il voulait connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Les Gardiens étaient sortis de leur retraite… Mmh, intéressant, vraiment !

-_Bien, une nouvelle question de mademoiselle Su Li, qui souhaiterait savoir combien d'élèves risquent d'être choisis par les Gardiens… Il faut avouer que c'est une question intéressante, n'est-ce pas madame Sullivan ?_

_-Tout à fait Glenda, c'est une très bonne question ! Je pense qu'on peut partir sur la base d'une dizaine de personnes. Comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, la capacité à maîtriser un Elément chez les sorciers s'exprime à partir de 15 ans environ. Les élèves les plus jeunes n'ont pas d'inquiétudes à se faire. _

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentait de plus en plus satisfait au fur et à mesure que les réponses arrivaient. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'une (ou plusieurs) de ses futures recrues soit choisie par les Gardiens pour devenir un Serviteur des Eléments… Cela serait utile pour ses plans futurs, oh oui, très utile !

-_Ah, nous avons ici une nouvelle question très pertinente ! Monsieur Grugwyn Rufford aimerait qu'on lui explique pourquoi les Gardiens n'interviennent que maintenant, alors que la société sorcière a déjà connu le joug de Vous-Savez-Qui. Qu'en pensez-vous madame Sullivan ? Les Gardiens ont-ils trop tardé à intervenir ?_

_-Eh bien Glenda, ce serait une bonne chose que tous vos auditeurs se souviennent que les Gardiens n'ont pas vocation à intervenir dans les questions de politique intérieure des diverses communautés sorcières. Leur mission est de protéger les barrières, d'assurer un certain équilibre en magie noire et magie blanche, mais pas de se mêler des affaires sorcières. A ce sujet, je rappelle que la majorité des Gardiens serait incapable d'utiliser une baguette magique : ils n'utilisent pas la même forme de magie que nous, souvenez-vous en !_

_-Je vois, je vois madame Sullivan… Bien, l'heure de la fin de « Salut les Sorciers ! » approche, je vais donc vous laisser… _

Voldemort coupa brutalement la radio, peu intéressé par les formulations d'au revoir de Glenda Chittock. Il se leva brutalement, réfléchissant aux informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une brèche énorme venait probablement de s'ouvrir dans les barrières pour que les Gardiens soient obligés de venir chercher de nouveaux Serviteurs des Eléments à Poudlard. Bien, le jeune Malfoy allait être une source de renseignements non négligeable… Il avait réellement bien fait de le délivrer de sa première mission – à savoir trouver un moyen de tuer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Grindelwald allait sûrement s'en charger : il avait eu des dizaines d'années pour rêver à sa vengeance, emprisonné à Nurmengard.

Nagini entrouvrit un œil en le voyant faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Son sorcier était parfois vraiment étrange, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas attendre grand-chose de mieux de quelqu'un qui _marchait_.

-Mais si les barrières ne sont plus intactes, les Gardiens vont devoir réaliser le Rituel de Norgr'ad à nouveau ! réfléchit le Mage noir en dégustant un nouveau macaron sans y prendre garde.

Il jeta un regard satisfait à sa bibliothèque personnelle. Peu de sorciers pouvaient prétendre en savoir autant que lui sur les Gardiens. Sauf cette historienne, Mnémé Sullivan… Une exclamation s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint d'où il la connaissait : elle avait été Préfète-en-Chef en même temps que lui ! Une sorcière brillante, bien que de Sang-Mêlé… Il avait bien fait de ne pas la tuer, elle saura sans nul doute se montrer utile lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

-Donc, s'ils doivent réaliser le Rituel… Ils ont besoin des Pierres de Norgr'ad !

Un air de triomphe se peignit sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Pierres des Eléments ! S'il pouvait ne serait-ce que mettre la main sur une d'entre elles…

-L'avenir nous sourit Nagini, l'avenir nous sourit ! lança-t-il à son fidèle serpent en avalant deux macarons d'un coup.

Le reptile lui jeta à peine un regard, concentré sur le reflet des flammes visibles sur ses écailles soigneusement huilées.

-Bientôt, Potter et Dumbledore ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et je retrouverai la place de mon illustre ancêtre dans la société sorcière !

Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique, faisant fuir le corbeau qui se lustrait les plumes de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre préférée. Bientôt, les Ténèbres règneraient sur le monde sorcier !

ooOoo

_Jeudi._

-Voudrais-tu un bonbon au citron, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard torve à la sucrerie, son refus clairement lisible sur son visage. Poussant un soupir, Albus Dumbledore rangea la boîte de confiseries, après s'être tout de même servi. Il ne savait pas réellement comment exposer le but de sa convocation à son élève préféré sans écorner un peu plus son image.

-Je suppose que tu as lu la _Gazette_ Harry ?

L'étudiant hocha la tête en silence, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait y avoir des _visiteurs_ après les vacances et il espérait vaguement ne pas y être mêlé cette fois. Quelque chose – son instinct ? – lui disait que cette affaire était plus sinistre qu'elle n'en n'avait l'air…

-Le corps professoral et moi-même encourageons vivement tous les élèves à retourner dans leur famille ou chez leurs proches durant les vacances de Noël, précisa le Directeur en jetant un regard perçant au jeune homme. Mais nous avons remarqué que tu t'étais inscrit sur la liste de ceux qui restent à Poudlard.

-Est-ce que ça pose un problème, Monsieur ? s'enquit vivement le Gryffondor, agacé par les circonvolutions du vieil homme.

-Il serait préférable que tu passes tes vacances ailleurs, Harry, répondit le directeur avec une légère pointe de peine au fond des yeux. Cela sera peut-être ta dernière occasion de voir les Weasley ou Miss Granger… Nous ignorons l'identité des élèves qui seront choisis par les Gardiens, précisa-t-il rapidement en voyant la colère assombrir le regard du Survivant. Mais si tu n'y tiens pas, ta tante est d'accord pour t'héberger pendant les vacances.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton grinçant.

Le reproche était clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Quand donc pourrait-il faire ses choix en paix ? Encore une fois, on tentait de lui imposer quelque chose…

-Pas sur toute la ligne, acquiesça le directeur d'un ton marqué par le regret. Mais je persiste à croire, Harry, que c'est préférable pour toi.

L'adolescent se renfonça légèrement dans son siège en retenant un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Privet Drive – même si les vacances ne s'étaient pas si mal passées que cela l'été dernier – mais aller au Terrier signifiait se retrouver au même endroit que Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire harceler, merci bien ! Parfois, il regrettait d'être lui – le Survivant, l'_Elu_, celui qui ne peut jamais vivre selon ses propres choix…

-S'il faut que j'y aille alors, lança-t-il d'une voix amère après quelques minutes de silence.

Fumseck lança quelques trilles, une lueur triste au fond des yeux. L'enfant souffrait et la solitude ne faisait que renforcer son état. Pourquoi donc tous les humains étaient-ils si aveugles ?

-Je prendrai le Poudlard Express demain soir, précisa-t-il en se renfermant sur lui-même. Avec Ron et Hermione, puisque vous y tenez tellement.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux quelques secondes, touché en plein cœur par le ressentiment de son élève. Il n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal – mais ne dit-on pas que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ?

-Je suis sûr que tous seront ravis de passer quelques jours avec toi, Harry, déclara-t-il finalement en se reprenant.

-Est-ce que je peux retourner dans mon dortoir, Monsieur ? lui demanda le Gryffondor sans répondre à l'affirmation du directeur. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

-Tu peux y aller Harry, merci d'être venu.

Il lui indiqua la porte d'un geste de la main, le cœur serré en voyant son élève partir sans un mot. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en laissant Harry dans sa famille cet été – peut-être aurait-il dû prendre le risque de le laisser aller chez les Weasley, malgré la menace d'une attaque de Mangemorts…

-J'espère que cette nouvelle année le laissera en paix, Fumseck marmonna-t-il. La situation est suffisamment difficile comme ça pour qu'aucun poids supplémentaire ne soit posé sur ses épaules…

Le phénix roucoula sur son perchoir, tentant de transmettre sa confiance au vieil homme. Lui savait que les Gardiens ne feraient jamais volontairement du mal à un enfant, mais hélas, les sorciers l'avaient oublié depuis bien longtemps.

ooOoo

_Une semaine plus tard._

Arthur Weasley jeta un regard en coin à ses jeunes invités, éparpillés dans son salon. Harry était toujours seul, pelotonné à côté de la cheminée, un épais livre entre les mains – une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour, d'après les récits de ses enfants. Ron et Hermione faisaient une partie d'échecs un peu plus loin, un manuel de métamorphose posé à côté de la jeune fille. Ginny lustrait son balai avec soin, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, non loin d'Harry qui ne lui avait accordé aucune attention depuis son arrivée. Fred et Georges complotaient dans un coin, concentrés sur un paquet de parchemins. Il referma discrètement la porte entrouverte avant de retourner vers la cuisine, un pli soucieux sur le front. Molly l'y attendait, un tricot entamé abandonné sur la table.

-Alors ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

-Rien n'a changé, répondit le sorcier en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

-C'est inquiétant tout de même, pépia la femme en retournant à son tricot. Ce pauvre garçon doit se sentir bien seul, sans Ron et Hermione à ses côtés.

-Dumbledore nous avait prévenus à ce sujet, ma chérie, lui répondit l'homme en s'asseyant. Heureusement que le fils Londubat est là pour lui tenir compagnie…

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Molly se rassit lourdement, ignorant totalement l'écharpe qu'elle était en train de tricoter. Depuis que le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui avait été rendu public, un poids semblait s'être définitivement installé sur ses épaules. Même la première guerre semblait les avoir moins touchés –il faut dire qu'ils étaient moins impliqués, avec seulement des enfants en bas âge. Désormais, ils étaient connus dans le monde sorcier comme étant des proches du Survivant – de l'Elu, comme on le murmurait parfois.

-Tu veux dire… Tu penses qu'Harry pourrait… Faire des bêtises ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas Molly, je ne sais pas… Mais il est très renfermé depuis l'été dernier… Je comprends que la mort de Sirius l'ait secoué, bien sûr, mais être aussi solitaire… Ça ne donne jamais de bons résultats.

Le couple échangea un long regard, l'inquiétude clairement lisible sur leurs traits.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait faire le même genre… _d'erreurs_ que Severus Rogue ? le questionna la sorcière en jetant un regard angoissé vers le salon. Lui aussi a été très solitaire…

-Je n'en ai aucune idée chérie… Mais la magie noire se nourrit de la solitude, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Arthur s'interrompit quelques instants, puis avoua finalement ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

-J'ai peur pour nos enfants Molly… Ils ont toujours été si proches d'Harry ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver désormais…

L'angoisse devint clairement perceptible sur leurs traits, tandis qu'ils songeaient tous les deux à leurs plus jeunes enfants…

ooOoo

_Mais quel crétin alors ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit en train de nous snober comme ça. Il m'a laissé la place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! C'était assez vexant au début, tout le monde pensait qu'il avait fait ça par pure bonté d'âme, mais Môssieur ne s'est même pas donné la peine de venir aux matchs ! Ça a vexé tout le monde, je peux vous le dire, mais personne n'a osé lui en faire la remarque – il nous regarde comme si nous étions des vers de terre dès que quelqu'un a l'outrecuidance de lui parler. Je ne sais pas comment Neville fait pour le supporter – enfin, d'un autre côté, Harry le tolère, lui. _

_Et dire qu'avec ça, mon frère le soutient toujours inconditionnellement face aux autres élèves de notre maison… Parfois, il a vraiment le comportement d'un chien : une fidélité et une loyauté absolue. Quel manque de dignité ! Et Hermione est comme que lui – mais ça se comprend, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup d'amis dans notre maison. _

_Oh, bien sûr, je sais qu'Harry est toujours sous le choc de la mort de Sirius, mais enfin, ce n'est pas en restant aussi solitaire que ça va s'arranger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné alors ! C'est vraiment pitoyable comme comportement – on croirait être face à un sosie de Malefoy. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de cette insupportable fouine décolorée, ça lui clouerait le bec de ne pas être choisi par les Gardiens ! Ah, ça, tout comme Smith, il s'imagine que, parce qu'il est un Sang-Pur, il va être choisi ! C'est n'importe quoi – d'ailleurs, la grande majorité des Gardiens ne pratique pas la même magie que nous. Bien sûr, là, ça serait seulement pour être des Serviteurs des Eléments et pas des Gardiens, mais quand même… _

_Dans tous les cas, j'apprécierais qu'Harry se soucie un peu plus de nous – de moi. J'ai entendu papa et maman en discuter, il a fallu que Dumbledore lui demande de partir de Poudlard pour qu'il vienne chez nous ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est tellement stupide ! Mes parents lui ont toujours ouvert les portes du Terrier sans aucune arrière-pensée, et lui, on dirait que ça l'embête de venir ! Pour le coup, il aurait bien mérité de rester tout seul…_

_J'ai beau m'occuper de mon balai avec attention, il ne me prête pas plus d'attention qu'à Pattenrond. Il est vraiment obnubilé par son livre, c'est incroyable ! Et dire qu'il agit comme ça depuis la rentrée… Moi qui pensais pouvoir me rapprocher de lui en le soutenant après la mort de Sirius, je me suis plantée, et royalement par-dessus le marché ! Ça me ferait presque regretter d'être amoureuse de lui… Enfin bon, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, alors je fais avec. Mais ça n'empêche pas les regrets…_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… Si jamais vous voulez qu'un personnage en particulier intervienne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

A bientôt pour la suite !

Cassandra


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Mystery

**Résumé :** La mort de Sirius avait eu de nombreuses conséquences pour Harry, mais la découverte du Pacte – le premier devoir du sorcier – en fut la plus grande. Le respect du Pacte avait toujours été lié à l'équilibre de la Magie. Le premier devoir des sorciers était d'en être garants, sans quoi, les Gardiens étaient leur dernière protection face aux Ténèbres éternelles… Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'annoncer son retour au grand jour, la vie des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne risquait d'être bouleversée sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que d'autres personnages qui interviendront par la suite.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **clodina** et **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 15 avril 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre du Pacte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a pu lire le chapitre précédent, étant donné qu'il y a eu un bug sur ffnet la semaine où je l'ai posté…

Bonne lecture !

Cassandra

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Severus Rogue observait le retour des étudiants d'un air froid, agacé par l'atmosphère de surexcitation qui émanait de la Grande Salle. Il pouvait comprendre que les élèves les plus âgés soient assez fébriles à cause de l'arrivée imminente des Gardiens, mais les autres ! Par la barbe de Merlin, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'en préoccuper ! Du mouvement à la table des Gryffondor attira son regard. Il remarqua que Potter avait finalement abandonné ses _fidèles amis_ pour trouver un peu de calme auprès de Londubat. Il avait changé – en bien ou en mal, difficile à dire. Sa _magie_ avait changé – et le duel qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux le lui avait prouvé. Le garçon avait du mal à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs – et heureusement pour le château qu'il s'était entraîné cet été ! Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque : il cherchait un moyen de ne pas causer trop de dégâts si jamais un accident de magie accidentelle se produisait…

-Voyons Severus, je sais que toute cette agitation ne vous plaît guère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour foudroyer ainsi du regard vos élèves ! lui lança Slughorn avec un rire.

_Crétin._

-Ces jeunes gens devraient apprendre à se maîtriser, surtout lorsque les Gardiens seront là, rétorqua le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal d'un ton aigre. Nous ne voulons pas qu'un accident arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait mon cher, tout à fait ! rétorqua le vieux sorcier sans se départir de sa bonne humeur – apparente ou non, là n'était pas la question.

Rogue renifla d'un air méprisant avant de reporter son attention sur ses élèves. La maison Serpentard se serrait les coudes cette année – encore plus que d'habitude – et il n'en était pas peu fier. Le jeune Malefoy commençait à apprendre les bienfaits de l'humilité, tandis que Nott et Zabini se posaient en nouveaux – mais discrets – leaders de leurs camarades. Peut-être qu'un rapprochement serait envisageable auprès des autres maisons – et que certains de ses élèves pourraient éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il passa en revue les potentiels élèves qui accepteraient de donner une chance à leurs condisciples de Serpentard. Bien, probablement des élèves de Serdaigle, sans doute quelques uns de Poufsouffle, mais c'était du côté de la maison du Survivant que la méfiance serait la plus grande. Mais peut-être que Granger… Non, probablement pas, elle n'était pas comme Lily.

Son cœur se serra en pensant à la jeune femme. Quinze ans plus tard, la douleur de sa mort était toujours aussi présente, peut-être juste moins intense, et encore…

-Les Gardiens ne devraient plus tard, déclara le directeur d'une voix forte, faisant taire les bruits dans la Grande Salle. Veuillez tous rejoindre vos places et manger, s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves obéirent en murmurant, mais le vacarme n'augmenta pas. Tous sentaient qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée très importante, et que désobéir au directeur n'était pas une bonne idée – bien au contraire.

Le repas était bien entamé lorsqu'Argus Rusard pénétra dans la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Il vint murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du directeur tandis que les élèves avaient tourné la tête vers lui, un air expectatif gravé sur leurs traits. Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre et lui fit signe de repartir. Le vieux concierge avait à peine fait quelques pas que quelques personnes entraient dans la salle. Un lourd silence tomba sur les occupants de la pièce – si tant est que quelqu'un soit encore en train de parler. Les inconnus étaient entièrement vêtus de blanc. Tous avaient un garde du corps derrière eux, qui semblait se confondre avec leur ombre.

-Que la magie accompagne vos pas, sorciers, déclara une voix féminine, résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle.

-Que l'équilibre guide vos actes, Gardiens, répondit Dumbledore. Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard.

La femme inclina légèrement la tête, acceptant les salutations. Les élèves chuchotaient avec frénésie pendant que ses compagnons et elle s'installaient à la table des professeurs, leurs Protecteurs restant debout derrière eux. Nombre d'élèves frissonnaient en ressentant les vagues de magie pure qui semblaient _nager_ dans la salle. Les élèves les plus vieux percevaient tout particulièrement les fluctuations magiques et cela se voyait sur leur corps : pupilles dilatées, chair de poule… Quelques élèves de première et deuxième année avaient une étrange teinte verdâtre, leurs corps réagissant mal à la force brute présente dans l'atmosphère. Nombre de Sang-Purs se sentaient comme au sortir d'une convalescence, suite à une éprouvante maladie. La pureté de la magie présente dans l'air leur faisait tourner la tête, les rendant parfois bien plus expressifs qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le dîner s'acheva dans une atmosphère survoltée. Les Gardiens, suivis de leurs Protecteurs, s'éclipsèrent discrètement après avoir précisé qu'ils rendraient public leurs choix dans une semaine très précisément. Ce laps de temps leur permettrait d'étudier avec attention les flux magiques de tous les élèves présents.

Les premiers paris sur l'identité des élus furent pris le soir même.

ooOoo

Hermione observa discrètement le couloir avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle soupira de soulagement en s'avançant dans le couloir, rassérénée à l'idée de ne croiser aucun des Gardiens ni aucun de leurs Protecteurs. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus de deux jours qu'ils étaient là, mais elle était toujours horriblement mal à l'aise en leur présence. Elle les trouvait vraiment effrayants avec la couleur surnaturelle de leurs yeux – honnêtement, qui pouvait avoir des yeux violets ou dorés de nature ? Impossible de trouver la moindre explication à ce sujet à la bibliothèque et il était strictement hors de question qu'elle aille leur poser la question. Ron n'en avait évidemment aucune idée – et tout comme elle, il préférait les éviter. Mais au moins, la présence des Gardiens avait eu un avantage assez appréciable : Harry les fuyait comme la peste et par conséquent, il passait plus de temps avec eux. Oh, il ne leur parlait pas forcément plus, bien sûr, mais retrouver un ami après plusieurs mois d'absence est toujours quelque chose d'agréable ! Le plus étonnant était que les Serpentard avaient fait profil bas face à cette nouvelle situation, à peine quelques regards en coin et murmures étouffés. Peut-être que la nouvelle dynamique en place depuis la rentrée jouait…

-Hermione ?

Elle sursauta violemment en faisant volte-face, avant de se détendre en reconnaissant Neville. Le Gryffondor la regarda d'un air soucieux en se rapprochant d'elle, un vieux livre dans les mains. Lui aussi avait changé depuis la rentrée – depuis la bataille du Ministère, tout compte fait.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Hermione ? s'enquit-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. On dirait que tu as Rusard aux trousses…

-Pas vraiment Neville, répondit la jeune fille en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux. La présence des Gardiens et de leurs Protecteurs me rend plutôt nerveuse, si tu veux tout savoir…

-Tu ne devrais pas, ils ne te feraient jamais de mal, lui assura son interlocuteur en avançant d'un pas vif. Par contre, tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester seule dans les couloirs.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna la préfète en le suivant.

-Certains élèves ne se gêneraient pas pour t'attaquer… Il y a beaucoup de sympathisants de Tu-Sais-Qui qui font encore profil bas, tant qu'ils ne connaîtront pas l'identité des élèves choisis par les Gardiens…  
Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles. Elle savait que les aspirants Mangemorts ne se trouvaient pas qu'à Serpentard, mais elle avait du mal à croire que certains puissent lui vouloir du mal.

-On ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune, lui conseilla Neville. À moins que tu n'aies encore des recherches à faire la bibliothèque ?

-J'en sortais, lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé les informations que je cherchais… À croire qu'aucun livre ne traite des Gardiens !

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Ron ? lui demanda son camarade avec surprise.

-Je doute qu'il connaisse quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, répondit Hermione avec une pointe de malaise.

-Tu te trompes là-dessus : comme tous les Sang-Purs, il connaît les légendes qui entourent les Gardiens. Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça ressemble aux contes que les enfants moldus ont pour s'endormir, précisa-t-il en voyant l'air dubitatif de la jeune femme.

Ils accélérèrent le pas pour remonter à la tour de Gryffondor, marchant en silence. Neville avait l'air sinistre sous la lumière pâle de janvier qui passait à travers les fenêtres. La salle commune était quasiment vide lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent – quelques élèves de septième année discutaient à côté de la cheminée. Harry s'est installé sous une fenêtre, la table devant lui recouverte de parchemins et de livres. Il était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsque ses amis passèrent à côté de lui pour aller s'installer un peu plus loin.

-Pose donc tes questions Hermione, lui lança finalement Neville une fois qu'ils furent assis, leurs affaires de travail posées devant eux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les Gardiens sont là, Neville ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent chercher des adolescents ? Qu'est-ce que nous avons de plus que les adultes ?

Le Gryffondor soupira, jetant un bref regard à Harry, assis seul un peu plus loin. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il serait celui qui répondrait à des questions d'Hermione Granger ?

-Il faut remonter à l'époque de la peste de Justinien, qui a commencé au VIème siècle. Les moldus pensent toujours qu'il ne s'agit que d'un phénomène naturel, mais en réalité, ça a été l'œuvre d'un peuple magique… Le peuple de Norgr'ad. Grâce au nombre important de sorciers qui utilisaient la magie noire à cette époque, ils ont réussi à utiliser cette source d'énergie pour créer une nouvelle peste, qui vidait les sorciers de leur magie, si brutalement qu'ils en mourraient.

-Un sorcier peut mourir de la perte de sa magie ? l'interrogea Hermione, une profonde perplexité sur son visage. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

-C'est une autre forme de magie que celle que nous, sorciers, pouvons maîtriser, précisa le jeune homme. Le peuple de Norgr'ad maîtrise une autre forme de magie que nous, Hermione. Cette peste a fait un vrai carnage parmi les moldus et les sorciers. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre peuple magique intervienne.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, regarda la neige qui tournoyait par la fenêtre, puis reprit le fil de ses explications.

-Les Daymos maîtrisent la même forme de magie que le peuple de Norgr'ad. Une grande bataille a éclatée entre eux, pendant que la peste continuait ses ravages. Un petit groupe de Daymos a finalement réussi, au cours du VIIème siècle, à mettre la main sur quatre pierres gravées d'une rune, qui formaient le plus grand trésor du peuple de Norgr'ad. Chacune de ces pierres symbolise un élément différent et les posséder permet de maîtriser un élément. Les Daymos se sont rendus compte que certains moldus pouvaient utiliser la puissance contenue dans ces pierres. Tu te rends compte Hermione ? De simples moldus, capables d'utiliser la magie des éléments, la magie primaire ! La magie qui est arrivée sur Terre en même temps que la première forme de vie !

Plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête vers eux, surpris par la voix du garçon. Neville rougit, sa timidité revenant au galop.

-Malgré les pierres, les moldus étaient toujours extrêmement vulnérables face au peuple de Norgr'ad. Les Daymos ont donc juré de les protéger jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté. C'est un serment qui a toujours lieu, Hermione.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux face au regard pénétrant du Gryffondor, commençant à comprendre toutes les implications de cette lutte.

-Les sorciers survivants ont commencé à s'organiser pendant ce temps. Ils avaient échappé de peu à une disparition complète de leurs pouvoirs ! Ils ont offert leur aide aux Daymos et aux moldus qui les accompagnaient. L'un d'entre eux étant un spécialiste des runes, il a inventé un rituel permettant d'envoyer le peuple de Norgr'ad dans une autre dimension. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui s'apparentait aux Enfers… Enfin bref, quatre moldus particulièrement doués avec les pierres ont réalisé ce rituel au cours d'une bataille particulièrement sanglante et le peuple de Norgr'ad a finalement disparu de la surface de la Terre en 747. Ces moldus ont été considérés comme des héros, bien sûr. Ils ont fondé une sorte de société, à mi-chemin entre école et communauté, pour apprendre à maîtriser les éléments. Ça a continué comme ça pendant deux ou trois siècles, puis les moldus et les Daymos se sont rendus compte que les barrières magiques qui empêchaient le peuple de Norgr'ad de revenir dans notre dimension étaient en train de s'affaiblir. Ils ont refait le rituel de 747 et ils ont finalement pris la décision de séparer les quatre pierres. Elles sont éparpillées sur toute la surface du globe désormais.

Neville s'interrompit à nouveau, le cœur battant la chamade. Raconter cette vieille histoire lui faisait toujours le même effet… Ils étaient passés à côté d'un péril si grand !

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux moldus qui utilisaient les pierres ? lui demanda Hermione, peinant toujours à trouver un lien avec ce qui se passait actuellement.

-Ils avaient déjà commencé à chercher comment utiliser l'élément qui les avait choisis. Utiliser les pierres permettait de faciliter cette maîtriser de la magie primaire, mais ils pouvaient faire sans. Comme les pouvoirs des Gardiens se repèrent très tôt – dès la plus jeune enfance – ça a permis d'amener des changements en douceur. Et lorsque des Cracmols ont commencé à montrer des signes de maîtrise d'un élément, ils se sont rendus compte que les moldus avaient également un don magique… Mais je m'égare. Lorsque le rituel a été réalisé une nouvelle fois, toutes les communautés sorcières ont décidé qu'ils seraient désormais des gardiens, garants de l'emprisonnement perpétuel du peuple de Norgr'ad.

-Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que les Gardiens sont des moldus ? l'interrompit brutalement Hermione, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Exactement. Des moldus et des Cracmols. Et vu qu'en général ils se marient entre eux, ils ont commencé à développer des dons magiques.

-C'est… impressionnant !

-Les Daymos ont également acceptés, mais ils ont fait promettre aux sorciers de toujours respecter les choix des Gardiens et leurs décisions, et aussi de prendre garde à toujours maintenir un équilibre entre magie blanche et magie noire au sein de leurs communautés, puisqu'un excès de magie noire affaiblit les barrières. Ça a constitué la première version du Pacte.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit le fil de ses pensées.

-Lorsqu'il y a eu de grandes épidémies de peste au Moyen-Âge et que les sorciers ont à nouveau eu des problèmes avec leurs pouvoirs, les Gardiens ont dû partir à la recherche des pierres du peuple de Norgr'ad et réaliser à nouveau le rituel. Beaucoup en sont morts. Ça a beaucoup inquiété les survivants et les Daymos. Ils ont cherché de nouvelles personnes pour remplacer les morts et ils se sont rendus compte que certains sorciers, le plus souvent des adolescents qui avaient quinze ans ou plus, pouvaient également maîtriser un élément, quoi que dans une moindre mesure que des moldus. Ils les ont donc enlevés et les ont éduqués pour devenir de nouveaux Gardiens. Mais comme ils sont moins puissants que les Gardiens moldus, ils ont eu un nouveau nom : on les appelle des Serviteurs des Eléments. Les communautés sorcières étaient furieuses, mais les Daymos et les Gardiens ont tenu bon. Ils ont changé les termes du Pacte et ont fait jurer aux chefs des communautés que les sorciers choisis devraient obligatoirement venir avec les Gardiens, sous peine de prendre leurs pouvoirs magiques. Et là, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de ne pas venir…

Hermione allait l'interrompre pour poser de nouvelles questions, mais Neville leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Au fil du temps, les Gardiens ont fait des études, des recherches, et ils sont arrivés à la conclusion que plus de moldus étaient choisis que des sorciers. Comme c'est une vie très solitaire et que parfois les sorciers choisis sont les uniques héritiers de certains familles, ils ont décidé qu'ils pourraient retourner vivre dans leur communauté sorcière passé un certain temps au sein de leur… heu, école. Certaines familles gagnent une véritable puissance lorsqu'un de leurs enfants est choisi par les Gardiens. Je suppose que tu vois ce que ça peut donner lorsque des familles de Sang-Purs sont concernées, acheva-t-il en une grimace.

Hermione hocha la tête, un air songeur sur le visage. Toutes ces informations rendaient beaucoup plus clairs les évènements de ces dernières semaines !

Une bûche craqua bruyamment dans la cheminée, entraînant l'apparition d'une flamme étonnamment haute pour un feu sorcier, faisant sursauter les élèves présents. Neville jeta un regard nerveux à Harry qui avait si brutalement relevé la tête que ses vertèbres avaient craqué. Il jura à mi-voix en constatant qu'il avait brisé la plume qu'il tenait, avant de la déposer sur sa table. Les élèves de septième année échangèrent un long regard, avant que Cormac McLaggen ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves.

-La Prêtresse du Feu ne doit pas être bien loin, pour que le feu réagisse ainsi…

Hermione haussa un sourcil en l'entendant, avant de reporter son attention sur Neville, qui fixait un point au-delà de son épaule. Elle se tourna légèrement puis se mordit la lèvre en apercevant le visage blême d'Harry. Décidément, la mort de Sirius n'était pas seule responsable de son changement de comportement…

ooOoo

_Deux jours plus tard._

Le parc de Poudlard était recouvert par la neige. Rares étaient les élèves à s'y aventurer par un froid pareil et il était complètement désert depuis que la nuit était tombée. Le paysage était d'une beauté irréelle, semblant sortir tout droit d'un tableau réalisé par un des plus grands peintres. Le paysage resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, se brouilla brusquement, redevint nette, puis s'évanouit totalement. Deux visages – l'un féminin et l'autre masculin – se reflétaient dans l'eau pure recueillie dans une vasque en argent. Les deux adolescents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, la pâleur de leur visage disparaissant progressivement.

-Bien, pour une fois, on a eu un résultat qui a duré plus que quelques secondes ! s'exclama le garçon en se tournant vers les deux personnes qui étaient assises un peu plus loin.

Les deux hommes, vêtus d'une tunique gris clair, hochèrent la tête en un bel accord, la satisfaction clairement lisible sur leurs traits.

-Vous avez fait un excellent travail, déclara le plus vieux d'une voix teintée d'un accent germanique relativement prononcé.

Sa barbe grise était taillée en bouc, rajeunissant légèrement son visage marqué par les sévices et les privations. Une vilaine cicatrice partait de son cou pour disparaître sur son torse, dissimulée par le haut de sa tunique. Il lissa d'un geste absent le dessus de son lit, observant avec attention les deux adolescents assis par terre, sur le tapis.

-C'est un peu étrange que vous n'ayez vu que le parc, non ? s'enquit le deuxième homme vêtu d'une tunique identique à celle de son confrère, assis quant à lui sur le siège installé devant le petit bureau.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, mais son visage ridé le faisait paraître plus vieux. Ses yeux gris et ses traits fins lui conféraient toutefois un air aristocratique qui attirait le regard. Il posa un regard curieux sur les deux adolescents qui baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'une tunique gris foncé avec des rayures blanches, signe distinctif des novices destinés à devenir des Gardiens. Ils semblaient être parfaitement à l'aise, assis sur le sol nu de la petite pièce pauvrement meublée. Un lit, une table de travail, une chaise et une armoire constituaient l'unique mobilier. Une fenêtre ronde était percée dans le mur, lui aussi nu. Un voile – probablement destiné à atténuer les rayons du soleil – était repoussé sur le côté, laissant pénétrer la lumière lunaire.

-Les Pantigras devaient être dedans, répondit finalement le garçon en jetant un léger coup d'œil à la vasque. Probablement à la lisière du bois…

-De la Forêt Interdite, le corrigea vivement l'homme aux yeux gris.

Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que l'homme barbu étouffait un léger rire.

-Oui, la Forêt Interdite, si tu veux Regulus, répondit l'adolescente d'un ton vif. Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les Pantigras risquaient quoi que ce soit là-dedans.

-Elles seraient plutôt du genre à terrifier les créatures qui y vivent, renchérit son vis-à-vis, un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on peut y trouver, protesta ledit Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais on connaît suffisamment bien les Pantigras pour savoir qu'elles n'ont rien à craindre de la majorité des créatures magiques, rétorqua l'adolescent en se tournant à moitié vers lui, de l'agacement clairement visible dans son regard. Même les dragons les laissent en paix !

Un reniflement de mépris se fit entendre du côté de la jeune fille. Sans laisser le temps de réagir à ses interlocuteurs, elle sauta sur ses pieds avant de tendre la main vers l'autre adolescent pour l'aider à se relever.

-De toute façon, on a vu ce qu'on voulait voir. Maintenant, on sait qu'on pourra prendre des informations à la source, sans attendre les lettres des Gardiens à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle d'un ton vif. Sur ce, Preston et moi allons nous coucher !

-N'oubliez pas de nettoyer la vasque et de la ranger ! lança Preston aux deux hommes avant de refermer la porte de la chambre. Vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes sinon !

Le silence plana pendant quelques instants dans la cellule avant que l'occupant des lieux ne se lève et ne s'occupe de la vasque.

-Tu devrais également retourner dans ta chambre, Regulus, conseilla-t-il à son jeune ami. Nous allons avoir des problèmes si jamais notre petite expérience remonte aux oreilles des Gardiens…

-Mais ça valait le coup de la faire, rétorqua Regulus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

N'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait mon garçon, tout à fait, répondit l'homme en croisant son regard.

Et la même flamme brillait dans leurs yeux.

ooOoo

_C'est ce soir que les Gardiens vont annoncer leur choix. La RITM est à Poudlard, pour retransmettre en direct la cérémonie de la sélection. Enfin, si on peut parler de cérémonie… Les noms seront annoncés en toute simplicité à la fin du dîner. Il semblerait que dix personnes aient été choisies. Dix… Dix enfants qui vont être arrachés à leurs parents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de souhaiter que Drago soit choisi. Ainsi, il aurait une bonne raison pour quitter le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres… La formation des novices est longue, de plus d'une dizaine d'années. J'ose espérer que d'ici là, Potter aura détruit le Lord. Lui aussi n'est qu'un enfant, mais il a été marqué. Notre futur – oserais-je dire notre survie ? – à tous dépend de lui. Ô Merlin, quelle idée Lucius a-t-il eu de s'engager au service de cet homme ! Puissant et incroyablement charismatique, certes, mais ses idéaux se sont corrompus au fil des années. Nous voilà désormais condamnés à le servir, jusqu'à ce que nous en mourions ou jusqu'à ce que Potter l'élimine. _

_Le verbiage de la présentatrice est insupportable. Bellatrix a dû lire mon agacement sur mon visage, car elle m'a lancée un étrange regard. Elle, contrairement à moi, souhaite réellement que Drago ne soit pas élu. Son Seigneur a besoin de jeunes recrues, pas d'adolescents qui vont disparaître de notre communauté pour de nombreuses années. Il n'est pas assez fou pour oser s'opposer à une décision des Gardiens, mais souhaite que cela se fasse en sa faveur. Pauvre fou ! _

_Le choix ne devrait plus tarder, désormais. L'agitation de la Grande Salle est clairement audible à travers l'émission de la RITM, désormais. Merlin, faites que mon fils soit sauvé…_

* * *

J'espère que ce fut à la hauteur de vos attentes… Bon, je sais que j'avais dit à certains d'entre vous que les noms des heureux élus (hum hum) seraient donnés dans ce chapitre, mais ça vous aurait fait patienter encore plus, alors…

Donc, je lance un petit jeu-concours : si vous avez bien lu, dix personnes ont été choisies. La ou les personnes qui trouveront le plus de nom auront droit à un cadeau ! Lequel, je ne sais pas encore, mais il y aura un cadeau, c'est sûr.

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques des critiques, n'hésitez pas !

Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite (je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera en ligne).

Cassandra


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Mystery

**Résumé :** "Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait." ... "Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être." ... "Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…" 6ème année alternative.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que les Daymos, les Pantigras, Thalie, Preston...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 3 mai 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous avez fait exploser le compteur, ça m'a fait très très très plaisir, merci beaucoup !

Pour le petit jeu-concours que j'ai lancé à la fin du chapitre précédent, c'est **Lady Ange Shadow** qui a eu le plus grand nombre de réponses correctes avec 7 noms devinés ! Donc, en cadeau, je vais écrire un "_Missing Moment_" au sujet de cette fic… J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Glenda Chittock retint un soupir d'exaspération en voyant les Gardiens finir tranquillement leur repas. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se presser un peu ? Le Royaume-Uni tout entier attendait l'annonce des noms des élèves choisis avec impatience ! Un Daymos tourna la tête vers elle, la faisant frissonner. C'était une chose d'entendre parler de leurs exploits, mais c'en était une autre de fréquenter ces créatures ! Elle détourna rapidement le regard des Gardiens, reportant son attention sur les élèves de Poudlard. Elle repéra rapidement Harry Potter, assis seul à la table des Gryffondor. Elle aurait bien voulu lui parler en arrivant un château – ça aurait été une bonne façon de commencer l'émission ! – mais les préfets de Gryffondor qu'elle avait croisés avaient refusé de la mener jusqu'à lui. Tous aussi prétentieux ! Ça n'avait pas changé par rapport à l'époque où elle était élève…

Le silence s'abattit d'un coup sur la Grande Salle. Glenda tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, pour voir les Gardiens poser leurs couverts et s'essuyer la bouche. Les Daymos, nonchalamment adossés au mur derrière eux, semblèrent se redresser, aux aguets. Une des deux femmes, une blonde aux yeux violets, se leva. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Glenda frémit d'anticipation.

-Il est temps, commença la Prêtresse du Feu, de faire connaître l'identité des futurs Serviteurs des Eléments.

L'homme assis à sa gauche lui tendit une simple feuille blanche recouverte de quelques lignes noires tandis que la Grande Salle retenait son souffle.

-Lorsque votre nom sera appelé, veuillez nous rejoindre ici, précisa-t-elle avant de commencer. Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue et Blaise Zabini.

Un hoquet général retentit dans la Grande Salle. Severus Rogue ? Glenda manqua d'en faire tomber son micro magique. Par la barbe de Merlin, comment un ancien Mangemort pouvait-il donc être un Serviteur des Eléments ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Seamus en voyant ses camardes se diriger vers les Gardiens. Rogue ! Et Harry !

-Je croyais que seul des adolescents devaient être choisis ? s'étonna Dean en jetant un regard à Parvati, livide.

-Ça arrive que des adultes soient choisis, mais c'est rare, lui répondit Ron d'un ton mécanique en regardant Dumbledore, apparemment plongé dans une discussion houleuse avec la Prêtresse du Feu.

-Vous-Savez-Qui ne va plus se gêner pour lancer des attaques maintenant qu'Harry sera parti, fit remarquer Susan Bones à ses camarades d'un air sombre.

-A qui le dis-tu, répondit Ernie MacMillan, une légère déception toujours visible sur son visage. Le choix des Gardiens est plutôt éclectique, mine de rien…

Gregory Goyle lança un regard compatissant à Drago, qui avait l'air consterné en voyant Pansy avec les autres personnes choisies. Au moins, elle était avec Blaise, mais enfin, il se retrouvait seul…

Glenda tenta de se rapprocher de Dumbledore pour entendre le sujet de sa discussion avec la Prêtresse du Feu, mais fut brutalement arrêtée par un Daymos.

-Vous pouvez repartir, lui signifia-t-il d'un ton sec. Votre communauté sait ce qu'elle a à savoir.

-Je n'ai pas terminé mon émission ! s'indigna-t-elle avec véhémence. Nous voulons savoir ce que nous allons faire si vous nous enlevez Harry Potter !

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir en entendant sa phrase. Qu'ils se débrouillent donc, au lieu de laisser un adolescent combattre un mage noir ! Il serra les poings, sentant la fureur l'envahir, puis commença à paniquer en sentant sa magie réagir. Son cœur manqua un battement en sentant une main ferme se poser sur son épaule, tentant de le calmer.

-Monsieur Potter n'a pas intérêt à s'opposer à une décision des Gardiens, fit remarquer une voix doucereuse. Et je doute que notre communauté puisse encore faire appel à lui lorsque son élément l'aura annihilé…

Pansy retint de justesse un gloussement moqueur en voyant l'air outré de la présentatrice ainsi que l'air consterné de Potter, lequel venait de se rendre compte que c'était _Rogue_ qui avait empêché une manifestation de magie accidentelle.

-Peut-être serait-il préférable de discuter de cela dans votre bureau, Professeur Dumbledore, déclara le Prêtre aux yeux dorés.

Le vieil homme, l'air fortement agacé, hocha la tête pour signifier son assentiment. La Prêtresse du Feu lança un regard noir à la présentatrice, laquelle tentait toujours de contourner le Daymos, puis se tourna vers les élus :

-Vous devriez venir avec nous, cela vous concerne également.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma d'un air agacé.

-Minerva, occupez-vous de nos invités de la RITM, voulez-vous ?

-Bien sûr Albus, tout de suite ! lui affirma la sorcière avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers Glenda Chittock.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle, laissant derrière eux les discussions – parfois enflammées – des personnes encore présentes. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les élèves étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Seule Luna était détendue, contrastant visiblement avec la profonde anxiété affichée par Padma Patil.

-Vous ne pouvez pas emmener Harry hors de Poudlard, attaqua Dumbledore dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau, ne songeant même pas à métamorphoser des objets en chaises. C'est bien trop dangereux !

-Monsieur Potter sera au contraire parfaitement en sécurité avec nous, rétorqua tout aussi violemment la Prêtresse du Feu.

-N'avez-vous pas une antichambre où vos élèves et votre professeur pourraient s'installer ? les interrompit brutalement un Daymos, de l'agacement perceptible dans sa voix. Nous manquons clairement d'espace ici !

Le directeur leur indiqua une porte en bois sombre d'un geste de la main, lançant un regard à son maître des potions, qui l'interpréta parfaitement bien.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il aux élèves apeurés en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte indiquée. Le Directeur vous fait l'honneur d'entrer dans sa bibliothèque privée, précisa-t-il une fois la porte ouverte.

Blaise et Pansy pénétrèrent dans la pièce les premiers, les yeux grands ouverts de curiosité. Ils furent rapidement suivis par leurs camarades, qui réagirent à peine lorsque la porte fut refermée avec douceur. La pièce, circulaire, était beaucoup plus grande que le bureau du Directeur, mais la quantité d'étagères recouvertes de grimoires diminuait singulièrement l'espace disponible pour s'asseoir. Un canapé supplémentaire apparut, aimablement fourni par les elfes de maison. Les élèves s'assirent avec hésitation, les uns sur une chaise, les autres sur un fauteuil rembourré, tandis que les trois Gryffondor s'installaient avec prudence sur le canapé. Rogue resta debout, un air sombre sur le visage. Le silence plana pendant quelques instants, mais, une fois que tous se furent rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre la discussion ayant lieu dans la pièce voisine, les réactions commencèrent à fuser.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été choisi ! s'exclama Justin dans un mélange de joie et d'étonnement. Mon père va être ravi d'apprendre ça, précisa-t-il sous le regard légèrement amusé d'Hannah.

-Ma grand-mère aussi va être ravie, ajouta Neville en hochant la tête. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un de la famille est choisi…

-C'est un honneur pour nous tous de toute façon, lança Blaise avec nonchalance.

Même Rogue acquiesça à sa phrase. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir bénéficier d'un tel honneur… Lequel lui sauverait probablement la vie. Certes, cela allait poser de sérieux problèmes à court et moyen terme, mais finalement, ses chances de survie s'étaient accrues.

-J'ai tellement hâte de commencer à maîtriser mon élément, pépiait Hermione, suivie en cela par Padma.

Une atmosphère de joie planait sur la pièce. Seul Harry ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale. Recroquevillé sur son coin de canapé, il fixait d'un œil morne les titres des livres sur l'étagère en face de lui. Ne serait-il jamais normal ? Devenir un Serviteur des Eléments était un évènement rare, qui n'arrivait qu'une fois – voire moins – par siècle. Et évidemment, ça lui était encore tombé dessus… Il ignorait totalement ses camarades, et encore plus son professeur, qui l'observait pourtant avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude. Potter avait décidemment bien changé depuis la mort de son parrain…

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus tendue. Le directeur tentait de convaincre la Prêtresse du Feu de laisser Harry et Rogue à Poudlard, mais sans grand succès.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama-t-il, dans une colère noire, sa magie palpitant autour de lui. Ils sont indispensables à l'équilibre de notre communauté ! Tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne vont perdre espoir en apprenant qu'Harry va disparaître pendant plusieurs années ! Voldemort va s'en donner à cœur joie, et sans espion pour nous prévenir des attaques, cela va être un véritable carnage !

-Vous êtes celui qui ne comprend pas, Professeur Dumbledore, lui opposa la Prêtresse du Feu d'un ton énervé. Si ces hommes n'apprennent pas rapidement à maîtriser leur élément, cela va les tuer ! Vous perdrez bien plus au final !

L'arrivée de Scrimgeour par la cheminée ne fut d'aucune aide pour le vénérable directeur. Lui aussi choqué par les noms des personnes choisies, il ne réussit qu'à énerver un peu plus les Gardiens. La discussion était en bonne voie de se poursuivre jusqu'à dans tard dans la nuit lorsqu'une rune de la Prêtresse du Feu se mit à luire intensément, semblant palpiter. Le silence tomba brusquement sur la pièce, tandis que les deux sorciers la dévisageaient avec stupeur. Les Daymos se rapprochèrent furtivement.

-Auriez-vous une vasque, Professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit le Prêtre aux yeux dorés.

-Il me semble que oui, marmonna le directeur en allant chercher dans une armoire fermée à clé avec précipitation.

Il trouva finalement l'objet quelques minutes plus tard et le tendit aux Gardiens. La Prêtresse du Feu manqua la lui arracher des mains dans sa précipitation, la rune palpitant de plus en plus intensément.

-Si vous pouviez nous laisser quelques instants, leur suggéra la deuxième Prêtresse en leur indiquant la porte de la bibliothèque d'un geste de la main.

-Tout de suite, tout de suite, marmonnèrent les deux hommes en sortant rapidement.

La vasque fut posée sur le bureau, puis remplie d'eau par le Prêtre aux yeux d'argent. La Prêtresse aux yeux violets ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour établir la transmission. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, puis un visage féminin marqué par l'inquiétude apparût dans l'eau.

-Mary ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la Prêtresse du Feu.

-Que se passe-t-il Amber ? lui demanda la concernée d'un ton inquiet. Quelque chose de grave est arrivée ?

-Thalie a encore fait une combustion spontanée, lui répondit rapidement la femme. Elle est à l'infirmerie, elle va bien, rassure-toi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant la réaction de son interlocutrice. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous contacte.

Elle s'interrompit brutalement puis tourna la tête, semblant échanger quelques paroles avec quelqu'un qui n'apparaissait pas dans la vasque. Les Gardiens patientèrent quelques instants, attendant qu'elle s'adresse à nouveau à eux.

-Nous avons une piste pour la Pierre du Feu, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

-Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Mary, de la joie clairement lisible sur son visage. Où serait-elle ?

-A Poudlard, répondit Amber en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous n'êtes pas encore partis, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement en tentant d'apercevoir le décor.

-Nous sommes encore là, la rassura le Prêtre aux yeux argentés. Comme Harry Potter fait partie des élus, de même que Severus Rogue, Dumbledore refuse qu'ils partent avec nous. Ils sont très importants dans la guerre contre le mage noir qui sévit actuellement, précisa-t-il.

-Oh… Mais, et les autres ?

-Ça ne pose pas de problème qu'ils viennent avec nous, confirma Mary.

Amber sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la personne qui attendait avec elle, hors de vue des Gardiens à Poudlard. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants fit soudain son apparition à la place de la jeune femme.

-C'est un développement inattendu, attaqua-t-il sans s'embarrasser des formules d'usage habituelles. Seriez-vous capables d'enseigner aux novices choisis comment maîtriser leur élément tout en restant à Poudlard pour chercher la Pierre ?

-Il nous faudrait du renfort, répondit promptement le Prêtre aux yeux d'argent.

-Bien entendu William, confirma l'homme. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Des novices Gardiens, avec peut-être un ou deux Serviteurs des Eléments, suggéra-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion, ses collègues acquiesçant derrière lui. Et je pense que Mary voudrait avoir Thalie auprès d'elle, ajouta-t-il après avoir croisé le regard de la Prêtresse du Feu.

-Cela serait préférable, en effet, confirma l'autre homme. Bien, je vais chercher trois autres personnes pour venir vous seconder. Nous vous préviendrons dès qu'ils partiront.

-Merci, Prêtre Jared, déclara Mary en reprenant sa place devant la vasque. Que la magie accompagne vos pas.

-Que l'équilibre guide vos actes, sœur Mary, répondit le vieil homme. Bonne soirée à vous quatre !

L'image de la figure de Jared devint floue, puis disparut. Mary vit son reflet – marqué par l'inquiétude pour sa jeune protégée – avant de se relever. William fit disparaître l'eau d'un geste nonchalant avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

-C'est plutôt inattendu, comme situation, déclara-t-il finalement en jetant un regard rapide vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

-_Ils_ vont être ravis que nous restions là, persifla Victoria, ses yeux onyx posés avec inquiétude sur son amie, toujours secouée par les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Mais au moins, notre présence ici sera véritablement efficace…

Elle claqua des doigts. Une bourrasque s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant claquer la porte menant à la bibliothèque. Les sorciers sursautèrent. Dumbledore et Scrimgeour se précipitèrent dans le bureau, la curiosité clairement lisible sur leurs traits.

-Alors ? s'enquit le Ministre, ne pouvant se retenir.

Les Gardiens échangèrent un long regard, puis la Prêtresse de l'Air prit la parole.

-Dites aux novices de venir nous rejoindre. Nous venons d'apprendre des nouvelles fort intéressantes…

ooOoo

Preston avança d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'école, son précieux chargement fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Il observait attentivement les couloirs autour de lui, poussant finalement un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il tapota rapidement sur la porte avant de l'entrouvrir et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une main solide s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Il releva la tête avant de déglutir avec difficulté, peu rassuré devant l'air sombre qu'arborait le Daymos devant lui.

-Preston. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit le Protecteur, toujours vêtu de sa tenue d'uniforme rouge et noire.

Le concerné loucha discrètement sur la main gauche de son vis-à-vis, fermement posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche avant de la refermer, intimidé.

-Je… Je venais voir Thalie, réussit-il finalement à bafouiller, tentant d'apercevoir dans un miroir son amie sur un des lits.

-Elle se repose, répondit finalement le Protecteur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux dorés scintillant comme ceux d'un chat.

Preston envisagea quelques instants l'idée d'utiliser son pouvoir d'empathie pour forcer le Daymos à le laisser passer, puis abandonna l'idée. Daïana – sa Protectrice – n'était pas dans les parages et il ne servait à rien de forcer un Daymos en mode Protecteur – à moins de vouloir faire un séjour durable à l'infirmerie, bien évidemment.

-Laisse-le venir, Ilidan, déclara une voix faible.

Ilidan fronça un peu plus les yeux, les plumes de ses ailes repliées dans son dos se gonflant, le rendant encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était habituellement, puis s'écarta finalement pour laisser passer l'humain, l'air toujours aussi sombre.

-Salut Preston, lança la jeune fille en le voyant arriver, un faible sourire éclairant son visage d'une pâleur qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Elle lissa machinalement sa chemise de nuit tandis qu'Ilidan revenait se positionner à côté de la tête de lit, son regard toujours fixé sur l'invité.

-Salut ma vieille, répondit Preston en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise toute proche. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose des cuisines, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant son paquet, un air nonchalant sur le visage.

La jeune fille regarda le paquet tomber sur le lit sans faire un geste pour l'attraper, un rictus de douleur contractant son visage rond. Elle le récupéra avec des gestes lents puis déchira le papier avec la même lenteur. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu du paquet.

-Trois tablettes de chocolat ultra-noir ! Merci beaucoup Preston ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le ravissement visible jusque dans ses yeux. Tu veux goûter ? poursuivit-elle une fois l'emballage de la première tablette déchiré.

-Ça ne serait pas de refus ! répondit-il en tendant la main.

Ilidan leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leur ménage. La manie des humains à vénérer le cacao était vraiment étrange ! Surtout les adolescents… Il retint toutefois un petit sourire en les voyant penchés l'un vers l'autre, la tablette entamée entre eux. Pour un peu, on aurait pu les prendre pour un frère et une sœur : les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même gestuelle, le même caractère… Mais non ! Et il savait que Thalie le regrettait parfois.

-Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu en venant te voir ! déclara soudain Preston d'un ton sérieux contrastant avec la légèreté de son babillage précédent.

-Entendu ? déclara Thalie en haussant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas espionné, plutôt ?

Preston haussa les épaules en rougissant légèrement, sous le regard amusé de son amie.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! s'exclama-t-il en l'entendant rire légèrement. Prêtre Jared et Amber étaient en train de discuter dans les jardins, et j'ai entendu un bout de leur discussion en passant, c'est tout !

-Et tu t'es arrêté pour en savoir un peu plus, ajouta Thalie d'un ton fataliste en attrapant un autre morceau de chocolat.

-Ils étaient en train de parler des gens qui ont été choisis à Poudlard, déclara Preston avec emphase. Les Gardiens qui ont été envoyé là-bas vont devoir y rester, parce qu'il paraît qu'une des Pierres de Norgr'ad y est ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama Thalie en ouvrant de grands yeux. Une des Pierres serait là-bas ? Mais pourquoi ? Et laquelle ?

-Alors là, aucune idée. Mais vu que les Gardiens doivent rester pour la chercher, il a été décidé que quatre personnes allaient être envoyées en renfort. Et tu es dedans ma vieille !

-Alors là, j'en doute ! lui opposa la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Pas avec toutes les combustions spontanées que je fais en ce moment…

-C'est justement pour ça que tu as été choisie, rétorqua Preston en tendant la main pour avoir un autre morceau de chocolat. Mary est quand même la Prêtresse la plus douée pour te calmer quand ça t'arrive et elle est là-bas. En plus, Poudlard est un château en pierre ! Ça sera plus difficile à détruire que nos salles d'entraînement…

Une grimace barra son visage en lame de couteau pendant quelques instants, alors qu'il se remémorait l'état de la salle d'entraînement. Un jour, une partie du bâtiment risquait réellement d'exploser si les combustions spontanées de Thalie ne diminuaient pas en intensité…

-Mais bref, ce n'était pas que pour ça que j'étais venu ! déclara finalement Preston en tentant de briser la tension qui venait de s'installer, sous le regard froid d'Ilidan. Il paraît que dans les quatre personnes qui vont être envoyées à Poudlard, il va y avoir au moins un Serviteur des Eléments, parce qu'un des sorciers choisis est un adulte !

-Ah bon ? Mais comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Thalie en délaissant totalement sa tablette de chocolat.

-Magie Noire, répondit une voix féminine.

Tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Le visage de Preston s'éclaira en voyant Daïana se rapprocher, toujours vêtue de sa tenue rouge et noire, son arc encore à la main.

-Salut cousine, la salua Ilidan d'un simple signe de tête.

-Cousin, répondit-elle de la même façon. Preston, poursuivit-elle en lui serrant l'épaule avant de s'adosser au mur, à côté de sa chaise. Thalie, tu vas mieux ?

-Ça va, merci, la remercia la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-La Prêtresse Rebecca veut voir Preston, expliqua-t-elle laconiquement.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le concerné en ouvrant de grands yeux. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-En dehors d'écouter des conversations privées ? rétorqua Daïana avec un léger air narquois, ses yeux dorés brillant d'amusement.

Le jeune novice se renfrogna légèrement sous le rire de Thalie, mais se radoucit en sentant sa Protectrice lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Magie Noire donc ? la relança Ilidan, plus détendu depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Les sorciers qui sont en contact avec de la Magie Noire peuvent contenir plus longtemps leur Elément… Mais ça a des effets sur leur santé et s'ils n'apprennent pas à maîtriser leur Elément à temps, ça peut les tuer, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Dur, marmonna Thalie en échangeant un regard concerné avec Preston. Un peu comme pour Regulus ou Gellert, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, confirma Daïana en hochant la tête. Quoi que pour Gellert, c'est assez étonnant qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps… Il devait vraiment parfaitement maîtriser la magie des sorciers pour survivre avec aussi peu de séquelles…

-Gellert a été une très bonne surprise, confirma une voix masculine d'un ton léger.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la phrase, surpris par l'irruption de l'intrus. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant, vêtu d'une longue tenue blanche, se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Prêtre Jared, murmurèrent les quatre jeunes d'un ton respectueux, inclinant la tête dans un signe de déférence.

-Preston, Sœur Rebecca et moi-même aimerions te parler le plus tôt possible, déclara le vieil homme après avoir incliné la tête en retour. Daïana, tu peux nous accompagner, si tu le souhaites. Thalie, rétablis-toi vite, tu devrais bientôt partir rejoindre les Gardiens à Poudlard.

-Bien, Prêtre Jared, murmurèrent les deux novices en inclinant à nouveau la tête.

La porte se referma en douceur quelques instants plus tard, laissant le silence retomber sur l'infirmerie.

-Eh beh, je sens que ça ne va pas être une année de tout repos, déclara Thalie en se recouchant, les yeux tournés vers son Protecteur.

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule pour affronter ça, répondit-il en lui souriant avec douceur.

Oh non, il ne risquait pas de l'abandonner, sa petite novice ! Pas avec ce qui les attendait…

ooOoo

Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose contre l'humidité qui suintait des murs de Poudlard, songea Théodore Nott en avançant d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, sa cape fermement serrée contre lui. C'était à se demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus d'élèves malades ! Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne prit pas garde au bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de lui et manqua de tomber par terre lorsqu'il entra en collision avec un de ses condisciples, dont les livres venaient de tomber sur le sol. Un juron fort peu élégant – mais lancé par une voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes – le renseigna sur l'identité de la personne qu'il venait de bousculer.

-Désolé, Granger, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement en l'aidant à ramasser les livres qui lui avaient échappé des mains.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la préfète avant de relever la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ce taciturne Serpentard, qui la dévisageait d'un regard bien trop intense pour que ça ne cache rien.

-Je suppose que des félicitations sont de mise, déclara-t-il brutalement, rompant le silence qui devenait un peu trop lourd.

-Des félicitations ? Pour… ? s'enquit Hermione d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas le cheminement de pensée de son interlocuteur.

-Pour avoir été choisie par les Gardiens, précisa Théodore en rougissant légèrement, se morigénant intérieurement pour ne pas savoir être plus explicite. C'est rare qu'une Née-Moldue soit choisie… Même si tu es plus puissante que certains Sang-Mêlés ou certains Sang-Purs, précisa-t-il rapidement en la voyant froncer des sourcils.

-Oh ! Eh bien, merci… Nott, répondit-elle prudemment en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, tentant de savoir si ces félicitations étaient sincères ou non. Mais je ne pense pas avoir fait grand-chose pour… _mériter_ cet honneur, conclut-elle finalement après un bref instant de réflexion.

-Tu existes, c'est déjà suffisant, répondit Théodore avant d'avoir réfléchi aux conséquences de ses paroles.

Ils s'empourprèrent dans un bel ensemble en entendant la phrase du Serpentard, qui n'aurait visiblement jamais du être dite.

-Je vais… Je dois y aller, bredouilla Hermione avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir presque en courant en direction de la bibliothèque.

Nott la fixa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à l'angle du couloir, avant de donner un violent coup de poing contre le mur.

-Merde !

-Ce n'est pas en te cassant quelque chose que ça va faire disparaître cette scène de votre mémoire à tous les deux, lui fit remarquer une voix narquoise.

Théodore fit volte-face en sorte rapidement sa baguette de sa poche, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Il se détendit légèrement en voyant Blaise sortir de l'ombre, un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Mais il est vrai que la scène était assez comique à voir, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de son ami. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir exprimer tes sentiments aussi clairement, surtout face à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

-Ce n'était absolument pas intentionnel, rétorqua sèchement Nott en rengainant sa baguette.

-Je m'en doute, répondit doucement Blaise en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Mais bon, elle n'a pas si mal réagi ! Elle aurait pu te jeter un sort, précisa-t-il en voyant le haussement de sourcil dubitatif de son ami.

-Vu comme ça…

-Ne te morfonds pas là-dessus ! Elle est intelligente, elle saura faire la part des choses. Aller, viens, je croyais que tu voulais aller voir les Pantigras de plus près avant que les renforts des Gardiens n'arrivent ! lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, un léger pincement au cœur en voyant son ami aussi sombre à cause de sa malheureuse réflexion.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'un des Daymos nous repousse ? lui demanda Théodore en lui emboîtant le pas, appréciant à sa juste valeur le changement de conversation.

-Je doute qu'on me dise grand-chose, rétorqua Blaise avec une légère grimace. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une curiosité bien légitime pour un futur Serviteur des Eléments, pas vrai ?

La réponse de Nott se perdit dans le bruit de leurs pas tandis qu'une silhouette recouverte d'une cape noire sortait de la zone d'ombres où elle s'était dissimulée. Ses yeux dorés suivirent avec attention les filaments de magie qui accompagnaient les deux sorciers, avant de se clore quelques instants. Les adolescents humains étaient parfois tellement attendrissants…

ooOoo

_J'ai peur. D'après les bruits de couloirs, les Gardiens restent à Poudlard uniquement parce qu'il semblerait qu'une des Pierres de Norgr'ad y ait été cachée. Ça va donner une raison supplémentaire à Vous-Savez-Qui de vouloir attaquer l'école… Comme si la présence d'Harry n'était pas suffisante ! Oh, pas que je lui en veuille, ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute – il a même assez payé le prix de son opposition – mais enfin, l'école n'est plus un endroit sûr… Enfin, encore moins qu'avant. De toute façon, depuis notre première année, il s'est toujours passé des choses étranges ici ! La présence à long terme de Gardiens n'en est qu'une manifestation supplémentaire… _

_Tante Amélia était plutôt contente que je ne sois pas choisie, au contraire de mes parents. Après tout, la famille Bones est habituée à avoir des personnes influentes en son sein ! _

_Moi, je dois dire que ça m'angoisse un peu qu'Hannah et Justin aient été choisis, mais bon… Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit ! En plus, il paraît que quatre autres personnes qui maîtrisent les Eléments vont venir. J'espère qu'il y aura des adolescents, ils seront sûrement moins impressionnants que les Gardiens… Enfin bon, plus que deux jours à attendre et ils seront là ! _

_Mais ça va faire bizarre avec tous les élèves de notre année qui vont abandonner les cours… Les classes vont devenir vides ! Et c'est à Gryffondor que c'est le plus visible, avec trois personnes en moins ! Mais le plus choquant, c'est quand même la présence de Rogue parmi les personnes choisies : je pensais qu'il serait mort à cause de la tension causée par l'absence de manifestation de son Elément, mais non, il est toujours vivant. J'en ai parlé à Tante Amélia et elle m'a expliquée que c'est parce qu'il a été en contact avec de la Magie Noire au cours de sa vie. Elle pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a autant d'élèves choisis qui ont le même âge qu'Harry : il a subi une très forte exposition à la Magie Noire quand il était bébé et ça s'est répercuté sur ses camarades – nous donc. _

_J'espère que tout va bien se passer…_

* * *

Voilà, je dois avouer que je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé…

Que pensez-vous de l'identité des dix personnes choisies ? Et de la scène entre Thalie et Preston ? Et la rencontre entre Hermione et Théodore Nott ?

Ah, et, j'ai aussi changé le résumé, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Voilà, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire votre ressenti sur ce chapitre !

En ce qui concerne la publication du prochain chapitre : je ne sais pas quand elle interviendra, étant donné que mes partiels arrivent bientôt… Les révisions ont ma priorité ! Mais après, j'aurais du temps pour écrire, bien sûr.

A bientôt !

Cassandra


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Mystery

**Résumé :** "Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait." ... "Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être." ... "Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…" 6ème année alternative.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que les Daymos, les Pantigras, Thalie, Preston...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 1er juin 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic vous plaît toujours. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tout le monde a bien lu le chapitre précédent… L'identité des dix élus y était révélée, donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous feriez bien d'aller y faire un tour si vous l'avez pas lu…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Regulus poussa un soupir alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, observant le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre et savourant le fait d'être de retour. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds au château… Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les souvenirs de revenir le hanter, trop perturbé par les sentiments mitigés qu'il ressentait. Avait-il fait le bon choix en acceptant de venir en renfort à Poudlard ? Après tout, il était censé être mort… Regulus Black, assassiné par deux autres Mangemorts, sans que quiconque – hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres – ne sache pourquoi. Dire qu'il allait devoir affronter les réactions de la société britannique toute entière dès que la nouvelle de sa résurrection serait connue…

-Inquiet, beau brun ? murmura une voix sensuelle à son oreille tandis que deux bras musclés venaient enserrer sa taille.

-Plutôt, murmura le Serviteur des Eléments en se laissant aller à l'étreinte.

-Peur des réactions de ceux qui t'ont connu ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre, peu désireux d'exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute – son éducation avait laissé des traces durables. Certes, il n'y avait que peu de ses professeurs encore en poste, mais Severus était toujours là, lui. Et il n'avait jamais réellement su s'il pouvait faire confiance à son mystérieux condisciple…

-Personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serai là, lui promit son interlocuteur d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

-Je sais Naël, lui répondit Regulus en se tournant vers son Protecteur, un sourire sincère sur le visage. De toute façon, je doute que beaucoup de gens ne s'en prenne à moi, avec mon statut…

Sa confiance – relative – en la protection que lui apportait le fait d'être un Serviteur des Eléments s'émietta en voyant le regard que lui adressa Naël.

-Ton mage noir va vouloir se venger lorsqu'il apprendra que tu es encore en vie, asséna le Daymos en le lâchant, son visage se fermant. Il va sûrement envoyer des tueurs pour finir le travail.

Regulus haussa les épaules puis s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Il savait quels dangers l'attendaient, bien sûr, mais il était mieux protégé maintenant que pendant la première guerre.

-Qui oserait s'en prendre au protégé d'un Daymos ? lança-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Les Mangemorts y songeront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi. Surtout que je me suis bien amélioré en magie noire depuis mon intronisation.

-Gellert est un très bon professeur, concéda Naël en l'observant se mouvoir, ses yeux brillant comme ceux d'un chat dans la pénombre de la pièce. Mais ce Voldemort a une connaissance très pointue des Arts Sombres…

-Suffisamment pointue pour que tu sois sur tes gardes, je sais, déclara le sorcier dans un souffle. Je serai prudent, c'est promis. Ne t'inquiète pas trop…

Un ricanement amusé fut sa seule réponse. Bien, peut-être que sa dernière phrase était un peu stupide – comme si on pouvait demander à un Daymos de ne pas s'en faire pour son protégé… Mais il serait bien temps de s'inquiéter quand les ennuis commenceront : inutile de se faire du souci inutilement ! Et puis, il n'était pas le plus à plaindre du petit groupe qui venait en renfort pour aider les Gardiens : Gellert était réellement haï ici, Preston avait été renié par sa famille, et Thalie… Hum, Thalie était la plus normale d'eux quatre, hormis son petit problème de combustion spontanée. Mais, somme toute, c'était un problème commun à tous ceux qui maîtrisaient – ou tentaient de maîtriser – le Feu. Encore une bonne raison d'apprécier appartenir à l'élément Eau ! Beaucoup moins dangereux et avec des dégâts moins impressionnants. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, songea-t-il en allant en se coucher, savourant le confort des lits de Poudlard. Il vit son Protecteur s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils installés en face de la cheminée. Il était vraiment bien installé ici, dans une grande chambre avec un espace pour dormir, un espace pour travailler – bureau et bibliothèque inclus – et un espace salon. Il y avait même une salle de bain privative ! Vraiment, Poudlard savait recevoir ses anciens élèves…

ooOoo

Harry jeta un regard méfiant à la table des professeurs en s'installant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les renforts demandés par les Gardiens étaient arrivés la veille soir, très tard – Hagrid n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue lorsqu'il l'avait croisé deux jours plus tôt, fou de joie à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de quatre Pantigras supplémentaires – et leur présence influençait déjà la magie présente dans le château. Les quatre Gardiens étaient déjà attablés, bien sûr – ils étaient extrêmement matinaux mais prenaient un malin plaisir à rester dans la salle jusqu'au début des cours, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu d'une discussion entre plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle. C'était parmi eux qu'on trouvait les élèves les plus matinaux – même si certains Serpentard n'étaient pas mal non plus dans le genre – et aucun n'avait pu arriver avant des Gardiens depuis qu'ils étaient là.

Le professeur Chourave était réellement mal à l'aise d'être le seul adulte présent face aux Gardiens. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si _elle _avait quelque chose à craindre – après tout, elle n'avait pas été choisie, contrairement à Rogue. Rogue… Harry fronça les sourcils en songeant à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce sale type avait été étonnamment calme depuis leur petit duel en cours. D'accord, il avait failli détruire la moitié de la salle et avait manqué de peu d'envoyer son professeur à l'infirmerie, mais quand même… De toute façon, tout le monde se comportait étrangement avec lui depuis la rentrée, sauf Neville. Neville… Encore un qui s'était révélé être plein de surprises cette année ! Et heureusement, lui aussi avait été choisi par les Gardiens. Bien, peut-être que les leçons ne seraient pas si horribles que ça si Neville était avec lui…

Des murmures venant de la table des Serpentard le tirèrent de ses pensées. Ah, les renforts venaient d'arriver. Il observa vaguement les deux adolescents vêtus d'une tunique gris foncé ornée de bandes blanches, notant distraitement qu'ils semblaient être assez proches, un peu comme lui avec Hermione. La jeune fille avait l'air plutôt engageante – et la Prêtresse du Feu semblait l'apprécier, au vu du grand sourire qui venait d'éclairer son visage tandis qu'elle répondait à la salutation. Le garçon semblait plus maussade, mais peut-être que cela venait simplement d'un manque de sommeil. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, comme s'il avait déjà vu des traits semblables… Bah, il y réfléchirait plus tard !

Des chuchotements assez peu discrets venant de la table des Serdaigle le firent hausser les sourcils. Visiblement, les deux adultes, vêtus d'une robe gris souris, étaient le centre d'une conversation animée. Harry eut un coup au cœur en croisant le regard du plus jeune. Il ressemblait tellement à Sirius que cela en était troublant ! Sirius… Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Sirius était _mort_ et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de revenir – il avait suffisamment cherché des informations sur le Voile dans les livres de la bibliothèque pour le savoir… Mais non, après une observation plus attentive, cet homme ne ressemblait pas tant que cela à Sirius. La ressemblance était bien sûr indéniable, mais il n'avait pas la même forme de nez. Et il y avait également quelque chose dans les traits du visage… Bien, cet homme n'était décidemment _pas_ le sosie de Sirius, mais lui ressemblait suffisamment pour être un cousin ou un frère. Un frère… L'augmentation brutale du niveau sonore de la salle le tira de ses pensées. Visiblement, tout le monde venait d'arriver en même temps, et la majorité des élèves semblait stupéfiée devant la présence des renforts des Gardiens. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas oublié qu'ils devaient arriver aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, il n'y en avait que peu qui étaient réellement concernés par cela…

Harry porta enfin son attention sur le dernier homme attablé. Il était assis à côté du Gardien blond, qui avait les yeux dorés, si ses souvenirs étaient bons – pas qu'il l'ait croisé très souvent de toute façon, mais enfin, une couleur d'œil pareille, ça ne s'oublie pas ! L'homme était peut-être aussi vieux que Dumbledore, avec sa barbe grise taillée en pointe et ses yeux délavés. Son visage lui était familier, trop familier pour quelqu'un censé lui être inconnu…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Ministre ait accepté de le laisser entrer sur le territoire britannique, déclara Neville en s'asseyant à côté de lui, le tirant brutalement de son observation.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque la réaction de Dumbledore à la vue des nouveaux venus le réduisit au silence. Le directeur était bouche bée, semblant être réduit au silence par la seule présence de l'autre vieillard. Rogue et McGonagall, qui venaient juste derrière lui, manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans, avant d'afficher à leur tour une mine abasourdie en voyant le vieillard et son voisin de table. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que l'adolescente était largement plus intéressée par le plafond magique et la structure architecturale qui ressortait légèrement, tandis que le garçon assis à côté d'elle lorgnait du côté de la table des Serpentard avec une indifférence affichée.

-Parce que bon, franchement, laisser Grindelwald venir à Poudlard alors que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a vaincu autrefois… Et sans le prévenir en plus ! poursuivit Neville en se servant copieusement, indifférent aux réactions du corps professoral.

Grindelwald ? Bien, maintenant, il savait _où_ il avait vu le visage de l'homme.

-Je suppose que le ministère n'était pas au courant, répondit finalement Harry en terminant son porridge, surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil la table des professeurs.

-Ça serait bien dans les manières des Gardiens, soupira Neville en tournant finalement la tête vers lui. Grand-mère dit que c'est une de leurs spécialités d'agir sans en référer aux chefs des communautés sorcières… En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait s'opposer à eux…

Harry renifla pour marquer son accord avant de finalement se désintéresser des conversations qui couraient dans la Grande Salle. D'accord, il y avait un ancien mage noir vaincu par Dumbledore chargé d'aider les Gardiens. D'accord. Mais il ne devait pas être si mauvais pour avoir été choisi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je me demande quel Gardien il va soutenir, marmonna Neville après quelques minutes de silence. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de me retrouver avec lui…

-Il doit être compétent dans sa branche, pour être ici, lança Ernie MacMillan de la table des Poufsouffle en leur jetant un long regard en coin. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que seuls les Serviteurs des Eléments les plus talentueux faisaient cours aux novices sorciers, précisa-t-il avec son air légèrement hautain habituel.

Neville le remercia avec un sourire tandis qu'Harry reportait son attention sur la table des professeurs. Très bien, peut-être que ce n'était pas une _si_ mauvaise chose d'avoir des sorciers en renforts – eux connaissaient mieux que les Gardiens les difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer…. Et peut-être, _peut-être_ que Grindelwald pourrait le conseiller en matière de sorts. Après tout, il avait été un excellent duelliste dans sa jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ? Seul Dumbledore avait réussi à le vaincre, tout le monde savait ça.

Alors que la cloche signalant le début des cours allait sonner, la Prêtresse du Feu se leva, un air imperturbable sur le visage, comme à son habitude. Les conversations s'éteignirent immédiatement, tous les visages tournés vers elle, dans l'expectative.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, quatre personnes sont arrivées hier de notre centre de formation, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, sans s'embarrasser d'une quelconque formule de salutation. Laissez-moi vous présenter les novices Thalie et Preston…

Tout les occupants de Poudlard fixèrent les deux adolescents sans aucune discrétion, les faisant rosir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air particulièrement méprisant qu'arborait Malefoy, appréciant visiblement peu l'attention dont les deux jeunes étaient l'objet. Pff, de toute façon, il était toujours vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi alors que Zabini avait été remarqué, lui…

-Ainsi que les frères Gellert et Regulus, Serviteurs des Eléments, poursuivit la Prêtresse quelques instants plus tard. Il va sans dire qu'ils méritent le même respect auquel les Gardiens ont droit, poursuivit-elle d'un ton un peu plus froid, tandis que les Daymos remuaient légèrement, l'éclat d'une épée apparaissant sous une cape ou deux. Sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée d'étude.

Harry observa la Grande Salle se vider peu à peu, tandis que les autres élèves choisis restaient assis. Ils avaient été prévenus que, lorsque les renforts arriveraient, ils ne devraient pas quitter la pièce avant d'en avoir eu le droit. Une fois que tous furent partis, les autres Gardiens se levèrent, suivis par les deux sorciers et les adolescents.

-Veuillez nous suivre, déclara la Prêtresse du Feu en se dirigeant vers le Hall, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que tous obtempéraient.

Elle prit les escaliers, puis les guida rapidement dans une partie du château où Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Les huit Daymos les encadraient, donnant réellement l'impression qu'ils agissaient comme des gardes du corps. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une double porte en bois, dont le coffrage était orné de runes. Deux Daymos ouvrirent les portes, attendant que tous soient entrés dans la pièce avant de les refermer et de se poster devant, ressemblant à deux soldats gardant une chambre à coucher royale ou quelque autre pièce du genre.

-C'est immense, souffla Hannah non loin de lui.

Immense était peut-être exagéré, mais la pièce était de belles proportions. Circulaire, elle semblait baignée par un timide soleil hivernal qui passait par les fenêtres taillées en ogives. D'épais tapis recouvraient le sol, donnant une impression de confort, tandis qu'un feu joyeux crépitait dans la cheminée. Il y avait au moins trois canapés et une dizaine de fauteuils, de même que de nombreuses petites tables rondes. Quatre autres portes étaient percées dans les épais murs, toutes ornées de runes différentes.

-Asseyez-vous, leur indiqua la Prêtresse du Feu après les avoir laissé examiner la salle pendant quelques minutes. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à vous expliquer.

Ils s'installèrent avec hésitation, tandis que les Daymos se postaient à côté des portes et de quelques fenêtres. Les Serviteurs des Eléments s'installèrent en retrait, tandis que les deux adolescents s'installaient devant la cheminée, un air attentif sur le visage.

-Tout d'abord, mes compagnons et moi-même tenons à nous excuser pour le délai d'attente avant le début de votre prise en charge. Chaque journée d'enseignement compte, mais nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement, commença la Prêtresse du Feu d'un ton calme, semblant plus sereine. Mes compagnons Gardiens et moi-même avons des recherches à faire à Poudlard : cela explique pourquoi nous avons attendu l'arrivée de nos frères Serviteurs et de nos novices. Ils seront vos guides lorsque nous ne pourrons pas vous prendre en charge.

Harry retint de justesse un grognement lorsqu'il vit le bras d'Hermione se lever à toute vitesse. Elle était réellement _exaspérante_ parfois !

-Mais, madame…

-Prêtresse Mary, novice. Tu es Hermione, c'est cela ? s'enquit-elle en lui jetant un regard perçant, tandis que la jeune fille rougissait en hochant la tête. Bien, novice Hermione, tu poseras tes questions une fois que j'aurai terminé. Compris ?

Cramoisie, la préfète hocha à nouveau la tête sous la réflexion de la Prêtresse.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, nous avons une pleine et entière confiance dans les personnes qui nous ont rejoints. De par leur expérience, ils seront à même de répondre à vos questions, si vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez nous les poser, et pourrons également vous guider lorsque nous ne pourrons pas prendre vos cours en charge.

Elle promena son regard violet sur les élèves assis devant elle et sourit intérieurement en voyant leur air inquiet, qu'ils tentaient tous plus ou moins bien de cacher. Seul Severus Rogue avait l'air plus curieux qu'inquiet, mais cela venait avec l'âge – l'expérience, bien sûr. Elle croisa le regard amusé de son Protecteur, qui avait enfin enlevé sa capuche, comme tous ses coéquipiers, puis reporta son attention sur ses nouveaux pupilles.

-Je suis la Prêtresse Mary, au service du Feu, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel, la rune inscrite sur son front se mettant à briller légèrement d'une lueur violette. J'attends de chaque novice ici présent qu'il s'adresse à moi par mon titre. La novice Thalie est là pour me seconder.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire timide aux sorciers, tirant sur sa robe pour en effacer un pli imaginaire. Harry lui trouva l'air plutôt sympathique – merci Merlin, elle était moldue ! Avec un peu de chance, elle ne savait pas _qui_ il était.

Il reporta son attention sur les Gardiens, tandis que la Prêtresse laissait sa place à l'homme blond aux yeux dorés. Etait-ce une manie chez les Gardiens d'avoir les yeux d'une couleur bizarre ?

-Je suis le Prêtre Andrew, au service de la Terre, déclara-t-il du même ton solennel, une rune dorée brillant également sur son front. Le Serviteur des Eléments Gellert est là pour me seconder.

Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer ne pas être de l'élément Terre. Franchement, il avait assez donné avec les mages noirs ! Même si Grindelwald n'était probablement plus un mage noir, s'il avait été sorti de Nurmengard, il préférait quand même éviter tous les risques. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades, notant l'air effrayé – mal caché – de la majorité d'entre eux. Luna était toujours fidèle à elle-même – y avait-il quoi que ce soit qui puisse briser son imperturbabilité ? – et Rogue semblait plus intéressé qu'effrayé. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant…

-Je suis la Prêtresse Victoria, au service de l'Air, déclara la femme brune au teint hâlée qui avait pris la place du Prêtre de la Terre.

Pour elle aussi, une rune brilla sur son front. Noire. Y avait-il un lien entre la couleur des runes et celle des yeux des Gardiens ?

-Le novice Preston est là pour me seconder.

Harry se sentit rougir sous son regard pénétrant. Elle avait les yeux aussi noir que de l'onyx – mais réellement, comme si quelqu'un lui avait injecté de la pierre fondue dans l'œil. _Urk._ Il secoua la tête pour faire passer ses idées bizarres – de la pierre _fondue_, franchement ! – et observa le dénommé Preston pendant quelques instants. Lui n'hésita pas à soutenir son regard, semblant bien moins timide que sa camarade.

-Je suis le Prêtre William, au service de l'Eau, déclara finalement l'homme aux cheveux châtains, un air jovial sur le visage – même si la rune argentée brillant sur son front diminait son apparence enjouée. Le Serviteur des Eléments Regulus est là pour me seconder.

Il était amusant de constater que tous deux avaient les yeux gris – même si la couleur de ceux du Gardien semblait bien moins naturelle. En tout cas, ce Regulus avait bien trop de ressemblances avec Sirius pour que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence. A l'observer de plus près, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il était affilié aux Black. Et il avait aussi une cicatrice – presque invisible, si on ne regardait pas avec le bon angle de luminosité – le long de la mâchoire. Une cicatrice causée vraisemblablement par un mauvais sort.

-Vous ferez connaissance avec nos Protecteurs dans les prochains jours, déclara la Prêtresse du Feu – Mary, celle avec les yeux violets – un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous avez déjà beaucoup de noms à retenir.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire ! D'ici un jour ou deux, ça devrait aller, mais en attendant…

-Pour ce qui est de l'étiquette, poursuivit Mary, c'est plutôt simple. Vous vous adressez à votre tuteur ou à un autre Gardien par le titre sous lequel il s'est présenté. C'est également vrai pour nos Protecteurs. En ce qui concerne Regulus et Gellert, adressez-vous à eux avec le terme de frère, à moins d'avoir reçu explicitement d'autres indications. Entre novices, nul besoin de cérémonial, utilisez vos prénoms.

Les têtes des élèves se tournèrent légèrement vers leur sombre professeur de Défense, n'osant même pas songer à utiliser son prénom en pensée – c'était un coup à se retrouver dans le contenu d'un bocal en verre sans avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch !

-Bien, avant que nous ne nous séparions pour votre premier cours, encore un dernier point d'étiquette, déclara Mary en souriant légèrement. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nos robes n'ont pas la même couleur. Celles des Gardiens sont blanches, celles des Serviteurs des Eléments gris clair et celles des novices gris foncé, avec des bandes de couleur indiquant la future place des novices. Nous avons fait venir de notre école vos tenues. Vous avez deux robes chacun. Vous ne pourrez pas assister à un cours sans les porter, précisa-t-elle d'un ton sévère, dardant son regard violet sur les élèves muets. Sur ce, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Des questions avant que vous n'alliez vous changer ?

Harry entendit distinctement un reniflement méprisant venir de sa gauche lorsqu'Hermione leva la main. La Prêtresse du Feu haussa un sourcil en voyant sa réaction, mais l'autorisa à parler d'un signe de tête.

-Est-ce que Preston et Thalie ne sont pas un peu jeunes pour vous aider ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire, n'accordant visiblement que peu de crédit aux concernés.

-Ils ont déjà eu une dizaine d'années d'entraînement pour apprendre à maîtriser leur Elément, rétorqua Mary d'un ton sec, toute amabilité disparue de son visage. Autre chose ?

Deux Daymos remuèrent légèrement derrière eux. De sa place, Harry voyait distinctement le masque d'impassibilité qu'arboraient les deux Protecteurs qui gardaient la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. L'un d'entre eux lui sourit légèrement en croisant son regard, laissant apparaître deux canines en forme de crocs. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, songeant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher aux dessins de tigres à dents de sabre qu'il avait vus quand il vivait encore chez les Dursley.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à Poudlard ? s'enquit finalement Hermione après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, les pommettes roses.

Elle rougit sous le regard pénétrant des Gardiens, tandis que les deux novices ouvraient de grands yeux devant sa question. Bien, visiblement, demander des informations n'était pas quelque chose d'encouragé là-bas…

-Une Pierre de Norgr'ad, répondit finalement le Prêtre aux yeux argentés – William, celui qui maîtrisait l'élément Eau. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, précisa-t-il sèchement en la voyant à nouveau ouvrir la bouche. D'autres questions ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

-Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer nos cours. Quand nous vous appellerons, levez-vous et allez prendre deux robes sur la table puis allez rejoindre le suppléant du Gardien qui vous appelle, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune interruption.

Les suppléants en question se levèrent promptement avant de se disperser aux quatre coins de la salle. Harry observa avec curiosité un Daymos à l'air peu engageant – enfin, encore moins engageant que celui des autres – poser un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de Thalie. Tiens, c'était un point sur lequel il fallait qu'il se renseigne : comment les Daymos et les Gardiens étaient-ils liés ?

-Novices Hannah, Hermione et Blaise, veuillez me suivre, déclara le même Prêtre en se dirigeant vers Regulus.

Ouah, visiblement, ils savaient déjà qui appartenait à quel élément sans avoir au préalable besoin de faire un test… C'était toujours bon à savoir, songea Harry en voyant ses camarades suivre leur tuteur d'un air peu rassuré, deux robes gris foncé à bandes gris clair sur les bras.

-Novices Justin, Luna et Pansy s'il vous plaît, déclara la Prêtresse de l'Air – Victoria, en se dirigeant vers Preston.

Harry fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'avait pas été appelé. Vu son talent pour le Quidditch, il aurait cru appartenir à cet élément… Comment donc le choix était-il fait ?

-Novices Neville et Padma, avec moi, déclara Andrew, le Prêtre de la Terre, en se dirigeant vers Grindelwald.

Les deux élèves avaient l'air aussi rassurés qu'avant un cours de Potions à l'idée de devoir travailler sous la surveillance du mage noir – ou ex-mage noir… Enfin bref, sous la surveillance de l'ennemi de Dumbledore. Reportant son attention sur la Prêtresse restante, Harry réalisa qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir été appelé – avec _Rogue_. Enfer et damnation ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Il devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de _mal_ dans ses vies antérieures – pas qu'il croit particulièrement au karma, mais enfin…

-Novices Harry et Severus, s'il vous plaît, déclara Mary en se dirigeant vers la quatrième porte, laissant ses deux protégés la suivre.

Rogue avait les pommettes roses, sans qu'Harry puisse vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que la suppléante de la Prêtresse du Feu n'était qu'une adolescente… Qui avait l'air extrêmement impressionnée par le visage sombre du professeur.

-Nous nous reverrons pour le déjeuner. D'ici là, bonne découverte de votre élément ! déclara la femme en ouvrant la porte, plus détendue maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence, deux Daymos fermant la marche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une épaisse porte en bois. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement, les gonds manquant sérieusement d'huile. La pièce, petite, était entièrement nue. Sans les fenêtres percées à même la pierre, il n'y aurait eu aucune source de lumière.

-Enfilez une de vos robes et allez déposer l'autre dehors, elles seront ajoutées à vos effets personnels par les elfes de maison, leur indiqua la Prêtresse.

Une fois qu'ils furent vêtus convenablement, ils virent les Daymos sortirent et refermer la porte. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, sentant la nervosité l'envahir. Et si jamais il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'on lui demandait ? Et si la Prêtresse revenait sur son choix ?

-Les premières séances vont être consacrées à de la méditation, pour que vous entriez en contact avec votre élément de la manière la plus calme possible, déclara Mary en leur faisant face. Pour commencer, nous allons nous asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. Détendez-vous pendant que je fais disparaître le sceau magique qui retient votre élément.

Un sceau magique ? Harry commença à paniquer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Thalie. Elle les observait avec un drôle d'air – un peu comme un scientifique devant une race d'animal qui vient tout juste d'apparaître – et, croisant son regard, lui sourit gentiment.

-La magie des Eléments protège son porteur sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'apprendre à maîtriser l'élément par lequel il a été choisi, leur indiqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, visiblement intimidée devant eux – peut-être à cause du regard noir de Rogue. Ce sont toujours des Gardiens qui sont chargés de cette mission, leur magie n'ayant quasiment rien en commun avec la magie des sorciers, au contraire de celle des Serviteurs des Eléments.

Harry hocha la tête, imitant sans le savoir le geste de son professeur. Une fois que la Prêtresse se fut également assise, un pli de concentration au milieu du front, il commença à sentir la différence – d'accord, il la sentait depuis son anniversaire, mais là…

-Maintenant, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur ma voix, leur ordonna la femme. Vous allez tenter d'entrer en contact avec votre élément…

ooOoo

Ron se retint avec difficulté de pousser un cri d'exaspération en voyant sa sœur s'entraîner – _ne pas_ s'entraîner serait plus juste. Quelle idée stupide avait-il eu d'accepter le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Bon, d'accord, Harry avait arrêté de jouer – et c'était lui le capitaine choisi par McGonagall en début d'année – et Katie avait refusé le poste, arguant qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur ses ASPIC. Par conséquent, c'était lui qui avait le plus d'ancienneté pour ce rôle – et il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça en préfet, pour qu'on lui fasse confiance à ce sujet-là aussi.

Mais quand même ! Les cours de magie des éléments – ou quelque soit leur nom – avaient commencés depuis deux semaines – deux semaines et demies pour être précis – et sa sœur jouait mal depuis. Elle était d'une humeur épouvantable de toute façon, avec tout le monde. Tout ça parce qu'Harry se retrouvait parfois en tête-à-tête – chapeauté par Rogue, mais elle semblait oublier ce détail – avec la suppléante de la Prêtresse du Feu. D'accord, cette Thalie avait l'air plutôt gentille – et elle s'y connaissait en architecture, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu d'une de ses conversations lorsqu'elle était venue manger à la table des Gryffondor – mais il doutait qu'Harry la considère comme une petite amie. Elle n'avait – physiquement – strictement rien à voir avec Cho, qui avait quand même été le grand béguin d'Harry pendant plus de deux ans… De toute façon, la jalousie de sa sœur ne le concernait pas – mais son comportement insupportable, si !

-Ginny ! Si tu ne te concentres pas immédiatement sur le Vif, je te vire de l'équipe ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il esquiva de justesse le maléfice qu'elle lui lança – merci aux cours de Maugrey ! Dumbledore avait fait appel à lui pour qu'il s'occupe des cours de Défense que Rogue ne pouvait pas assurer – et maugréa en se replaçant convenablement devant ses buts. Entre l'humeur exécrable de sa sœur, l'excitation d'Hermione – bon sang, même quand ils étaient finalement sortis ensemble pour un bref mois au début de l'année, elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi heureuse ! – et les combustions spontanées d'Harry et Rogue, Ron se demandait comment le château tenait encore debout. Mais au moins, il savait pourquoi une aile avait été condamnée : les cours de magie élémentaire s'y trouvaient, et visiblement, ça faisait du dégât…

-Ron, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler en bas ! lui lança Katie en pointant du doigt une silhouette qui les observait sur la pelouse du stade.

Plissant les yeux, le gardien tenta de reconnaître la personne qui venait les voir puis glapit de surprise en apercevant les ailes repliées. Un Daymos ! Mince alors, est-ce qu'il y avait un problème ? Les Daymos des Gardiens patrouillaient dans tout Poudlard – Forêt Interdite incluse – mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un ici.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix respectueuse une fois arrivé à la hauteur du protecteur.

Il déglutit avec difficulté en croisant les yeux rouges, aux pupilles de chat, du Protecteur. Ron remua nerveusement en apercevant la lame – probablement plus qu'effilée – de l'épée battant contre la jambe du Daymos. Merlin, rien que de l'approcher lui flanquait la trouille ! Il ne s'imaginait absolument pas devoir combattre quelqu'un comme lui un jour…

-Je suis le Protecteur Tolos, se présenta le Daymos. Et toi, tu es un ami du novice Harry.

-C'est exact, confirma Ron en posant finalement pied à terre, se sentant stupidement plus à l'aise une fois son balai au sol – et sa baguette à portée de main.

-Mes compagnons Protecteurs et moi-même avons vu comment certains élèves se comportent envers lui. Mais nous avons aussi vu que, pour des humains, vous avez une bonne condition physique, supérieure à celle de nombreux sorciers. Et nombre d'entre vous vont bientôt devoir se battre sur le terrain.

Wow, c'était la première fois qu'il entendant un Daymos parler aussi longtemps !

-Nous pensons donner un entraînement physique à certains élèves qui en ont les capacités. Intéressé ?

-Moi ? s'exclama Ron avec surprise, comprenant finalement où voulait en venir la créature. Mais… Mais… Mais je n'ai absolument pas la condition physique nécessaire !

Surtout pour l'entraînement que subissait les Daymos – le Quidditch semblait être une promenade de santé à côté !

-Tu as du potentiel, c'est suffisant, rétorqua Tolos. Alors ? Souhaites-tu être capable de te défendre et de protéger tes proches ?

-Vu sous cet angle, c'est difficile de répondre non, marmonna Ron d'un ton amer. J'en suis !

-C'est une bonne chose d'être motivé, jeune sorcier, déclara le Daymos. Parles-tu au nom de ta troupe ?

Au nom de sa… ? Ron fit volte-face, pour tomber sur les visages décidés des autres membres de l'équipe. Le regard de Ginny semblait lui promettre mille morts s'il refusait de la laisser s'entraîner avec lui.

-Je parle au nom de ma troupe, confirma le préfet d'un ton étrangement solennel.

-Bien. Vous serez prévenus quand votre entraînement débutera. Bonne soirée, jeunes sorciers, les salua Tolos avant de faire volte-face, sa cape flottant avec majesté.

-Ouah… C'est dingue ! s'exclama Katie d'un ton où perçait l'incrédulité.

Plus que ça, songea sombrement le Gryffondor en observant la silhouette disparaître. Depuis quand les Daymos se préoccupaient-ils de l'entraînement physique des sorciers ?

ooOoo

_Qui aurait cru qu'un jour des Gardiens et des Daymos passeraient du temps à Poudlard ? Ça fait aujourd'hui exactement un mois qu'ils ont commencé à donner des cours aux dix élus, comme on les appelle maintenant. Tous les journaux avaient ça à la une ce matin. Bah, au moins, c'est plus réjouissant qu'une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts ! Même notre entraîneur était ravi de lire ça – alors que bon, dans le Quidditch, ça ne devrait pas intéresser grand-monde… Enfin, il a peut-être des enfants ou des neveux et nièces à Poudlard, et il se sent rassuré par la présence des Gardiens. Moi, ça aurait plus tendance à me faire peur : une fuite a révélé il y a quelques jours dans la _Gazette_ que les Gardiens n'étaient restés que parce qu'ils cherchent une Pierre de Norgr'ad. Me demande bien de laquelle il s'agit… Et depuis quand elle est là ! _

_De toute façon, ça va donner une raison de plus à Vous-Savez-Qui de vouloir attaquer le château. Déjà qu'Harry est dedans… Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, j'ai appris par Katie qu'il avait arrêté le Quidditch. Quel gâchis ! Au moins, Charlie Weasley avait continué jusqu'à la fin de ses études ! Harry aussi avait parfaitement le niveau pour devenir professionnel, mais non, il préfère se concentrer sur ses études… En même temps, il a un mage noir aux trousses, alors ça se comprend. _

_Mais quand même, ça me déçoit… Même si je ne suis que Gardien titulaire pour l'équipe de Flaquemare, j'ai quand même une certaine réputation dans le milieu : Olivier Dubois, premier capitaine de Quidditch du Survivant ! Enfin, de l'Elu comme ils l'appellent maintenant. Bah, pour ce que ça change de toute façon… _

_J'espère juste qu'il va bien. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il ne doit pas avoir le moral au beau fixe, loin de là, même. Pourvu qu'il ne craque pas sous la pression…_

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre… Réactions, théories, demandes (**ornarluca**, j'espère que tu as assez vu notre petit brun préféré ^^), questions, hypothèses…

Et je tiens à rappeler que ce sont les reviews qui motivent l'auteur : ça peut aider (beaucoup aider même ^^) pour accélérer la rapidité de la vitesse d'écriture…

Donc voilà, à bientôt pour la suite (peut-être même plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…) !

Cassandra


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Fantasy/Adventure

**Résumé :** "Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait." ... "Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être." ... "Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…" 6ème année alternative.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que les Daymos, les Pantigras, Thalie, Preston...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 15 juin 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, bonjours aux anciens et merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir de lire que cette fic vous plaît toujours ! Il y a une liste récapitulative des OC un peu plus bas, j'espère que ça sera utile.

Bonne lecture !

Récapitulatif des personnages :  
-Mary : Prêtresse du Feu, a Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sous sa protection, est aidée par Thalie.  
-Victoria : Prêtresse de l'Air, a Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson sous sa protection, est aidée par Preston.  
-William : Prêtre de l'Eau, a Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini sous sa protection, est aidé par Regulus.  
-Andrew : Prêtre de la Terre, a Neville Londubat et Padma Patil sous sa protection, est aidé par Gellert.  
-Ilidan est le Daymos qui protège Thalie, Daïana est la Daymos qui protège Preston et Naël est le Protecteur de Regulus.  
-Tolos est un des Daymos qui protègent les Gardiens, c'est lui qui a mis sur pieds le camp d'entrainement.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de bailler en quittant la salle d'entraînement. Il salua d'un geste de la main les deux Daymos adossés au mur en face de la porte puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la Grande Salle. Bon sang, si un jour on lui avait dit que ça serait aussi épuisant de faire de la méditation, il ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Bon, d'accord, les entraînements ne consistaient pas qu'_en_ de la méditation, ils devaient aussi apprendre à entrer en contact avec leur élément et à tenter de le maîtriser – sans réaliser une combustion spontanée, ce qui lui était arrivé lors de la première séance.

Marchant d'un pas lent dans les couloirs humides et déserts, il se remémora tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis un mois. Rogue s'était conduit de manière correcte avec lui, ce qui était la première surprise. D'accord, depuis leur duel en cours de Défense, Rogue l'ignorait, mais maintenant il _s'occupait_ de lui ! Il lui avait conseillé de faire de la méditation tous les soirs avant de s'endormir pour avoir des bases le jour où il voudrait reprendre des cours d'Occlumancie – comme si c'était le cas ! Certes, il était primordial pour lui de savoir se défendre contre les attaques de Voldemort, mais l'affreux sans nez s'était fait particulièrement discret depuis le fiasco de l'attaque du Ministère de la Magie, à son grand soulagement. Sa cicatrice était parfois douloureuse, mais beaucoup moins que l'année précédente, alors il en profitait. Mais franchement, Rogue avait vraiment un comportement étrange : il lui donnait _des conseils_. Des conseils ! Rogue ! Un extra-terrestre avait-il pris sa place ? Enfin, en même temps, il ne se comportait comme ça que pendant les cours de magie des éléments, donc peut-être, _peut-être_ que c'était volontaire.

Imaginer que Rogue puisse être volontairement gentil avec lui semblait aussi peu probable que Dumbledore ait été tenté par le côté obscur de la magie. Non, honnêtement, ça devait plus être lié à l'influence de Mary, cette vénérable Prêtresse du Feu, qui avait insisté pour qu'une atmosphère _a minima_ paisible soit présente pendant les cours. Et ce, même si seule Thalie les supervisait. Cette fille était franchement bizarre d'ailleurs – tout comme son ami Preston. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment d'efforts pour s'intégrer à la population estudiantine de Poudlard, préférant passer du temps avec les Serviteurs des Eléments. Enfin, Thalie avait quand même discuté deux ou trois fois avec lui – notamment pour comparer Poudlard et le Palais de Whitehall, en faveur de ce dernier. Elle avait l'air de vouer une grande admiration à plusieurs reines moldues : Elizabeth Ière, Mary Stuart… Mais au final, elle était plutôt distante en dehors des entraînements. Oh, ça ne le gênait pas particulièrement, et puis il se doutait qu'il devait s'y attendre : d'après ses lectures, les Gardiens étaient parfois méprisants envers les Serviteurs des Eléments, et c'était encore plus marqué chez les novices.

Tournant distraitement dans un couloir qui lui permettrait de rejoindre plus rapidement la Grande Salle, il s'interrompit avant de se jeter en arrière en apercevant les deux hommes qui semblaient s'y disputer. C'était Rogue et l'homme qui ressemblait à Sirius, ce Regulus… Et visiblement, son _bien-aimé_ professeur était furieux, vu comment il maintenait le Serviteur des Eléments contre le mur, les pommettes blêmes de rage.

-Cesse de me fuir, Black ! gronda Rogue en se resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur la tunique de son vis-à-vis.

-Lâche-moi Severus, rétorqua sur le même ton son prisonnier. Tu ne veux pas subir la colère de mon protecteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ancien condisciple reculer de quelques pas, son air furieux ne quittant pas son visage. Jetant un coup d'œil aux environs, il se détendit légèrement en apercevant Naël, son Protecteur, adossé au mur, le corps à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre.

-On peut dire que tu te seras bien caché… Après dix-huit ans à faire croire que tu es mort, un mois à m'éviter dans le château n'a pas du te paraître difficile, lança Rogue d'un ton venimeux, son regard brillant de colère.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, objecta l'ancien Serpentard en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il sut qu'il aurait du se taire en entendant le rire amer du sombre professeur.

-Au contraire Black… J'ai été un de tes instructeurs lorsque tu as été initié, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Je t'ai guidé sur le chemin des Arts Sombres…

Regulus s'écarta légèrement du mur, mal à l'aise devant les regrets qui perçaient dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Il lissa machinalement les plis de sa robe, sentant les regards de Rogue et de Naël peser sur sa nuque.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que tu aies fait partie de mes instructeurs ? lança-t-il dans une tentative de se montrer indifférent.

-Je pensais que nous étions _amis_, lâcha finalement Rogue d'un ton plus qu'amer après quelques secondes de silence. Je pensais que j'aurais pu te protéger de la fureur du Lord, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Harry manqua de lâcher une exclamation de surprise en entendant le dialogue. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait-il jamais dit que Rogue avait été ami avec son frère ? Et bon sang, Regulus Black n'était-il pas censé être mort ?

-Si je t'avais dit quelque chose, ça t'aurait apporté de sérieux problèmes, répondit finalement Black en se tournant vers son ancien camarade Mangemort. Et je sais à qui tu te serais adressé pour régler ça… Evans serait sans doute morte plus tôt, si je t'avais dit quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rogue d'une voix faible, toute fureur semblant avoir désertée son visage.

Evans ? Comme sa mère ?

-Parce qu'elle avait des connaissances poussées sur l'ancienne magie, répondit Regulus d'une voix douce, un air navré sur le visage.

Un lourd silence s'étira dans le couloir. Abasourdi, son monde totalement bouleversé, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Rogue connaissait sa mère ? Rogue était _ami_ avec sa mère ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit ?

-Il valait mieux pour nous tous que je disparaisse, conclut finalement Black d'une voix calme. D'autant plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait voulu utiliser mes pouvoirs s'il avait découvert que j'étais un Serviteur des Eléments en devenir. Il s'y connaît suffisamment en Arts Sombres pour cela…

-Mais tu aurais simplement pu disparaître, objecta Rogue d'une voix faible. Tu aurais pu me donner un signe de vie…

-J'ai songé à le faire lorsque Harry Potter a fait disparaître le Maître, marmonna Regulus en le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai jamais réellement su de quel côté tu étais… Et… Je me suis dit que cela aurait apporté plus de problèmes que de bonnes choses. J'aurais peut-être dû le faire. Peut-être que j'aurais pu te soutenir dans ton deuil, conclut-il finalement avec une pointe de tristesse, la tête légèrement inclinée.

Rogue avait l'air littéralement anéanti. Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry ne comprenait pas comment ses proches avaient pu lui cacher une telle chose. Rogue et sa mère…

-Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que je n'avais plus de contact avec Evans, déclara sourdement le sombre professeur de Défense en redevenant finalement maître de lui-même.

-Mais tu l'aimais encore, murmura Regulus avec douceur, de la compassion dans les yeux.

Naël observa Harry avec une pointe de curiosité, se demandant à quel point la conversation privée qu'il écoutait allait le bouleverser. Reportant son attention sur les deux hommes dans le couloir, il nota à quel point le professeur semblait tendu.

-C'est du passé désormais, marmonna Rogue en haussant les épaules. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment tu as fait pour survivre… Le Maître était persuadé que tu étais bel et bien mort… Et il en était vraiment soulagé…

Regulus soupira avant de commencer ses explications.

-Un Daymos me surveillait depuis déjà un certain temps… Et la nuit où j'ai disparu… Pour faire ce que j'avais à faire… Bien, disons qu'il était là et qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Un sorcier n'aurait jamais pu me venir en aide, mais tu sais bien que les Daymos ne manipulent pas la même magie que nous…

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont insensibles à la plupart de nos sorts, marmonna Rogue avant de lui faire signe de reprendre.

-Il était accompagné par un Gardien de l'Eau. Grâce à son don de guérison, j'ai survécu. Mais ça ne s'est joué qu'à quelques minutes… Ils seraient intervenus un peu plus tard et je serai mort…

-Et c'est comme ça que tu as disparu de la société britannique, conclut Rogue d'un air sombre.

-Les Gardiens m'ont sauvé la vie, murmura Regulus d'un ton presque douloureux.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, avec une intensité troublante. Harry ne pouvait bouger un muscle, totalement perdu. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur la loyauté de Rogue vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, mais tout d'un coup, les choses semblaient beaucoup plus complexes… Et beaucoup plus tristes. D'un coup, son professeur semblait devenir beaucoup plus humain : il y avait un homme blessé derrière le masque de la terreur des cachots… Quelqu'un qui avait éprouvé – éprouvait toujours ? – des sentiments… Il manqua de glapir de surprise et tomba sur le sol humide lorsque le Protecteur de Regulus Black – arg, difficile d'y croire ! – passa à côté de lui en silence, sa cape l'effleurant avec fluidité.

-Même s'il s'agit d'une conversation très émouvante, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez aisément, professeur Rogue, qu'il vaudrait mieux la continuer ailleurs, déclara le Daymos avec un ton narquois.

-Naël, murmura Regulus d'une voix teintée de reproche.

-Les murs ont des oreilles, rétorqua le Daymos.

-C'es exact, j'aurais du me montrer plus prudent, déclara Rogue dans le même temps. Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr qu'auparavant…

Ils quittèrent le couloir d'un pas vif, laissant un Harry plongé dans la perplexité, toujours par terre. Il resta là sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Neville arrive à sa hauteur et s'accroupisse en face de lui.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? lui demanda son ami d'un ton concerné, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il croisa le regard dévasté du sorcier assis face à lui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

ooOoo

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que les cours étaient terminés et que la majorité des élèves venaient de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller étudier, Romilda Vane et ses amies empruntèrent sans le savoir le même chemin qu'Harry le matin même, mais dans le sens inverse, à destination de la bibliothèque. Elles avaient des dissertations à terminer, chose courante à Poudlard, et bavardaient gaiement sur le chemin, sans faire attention aux personnes qu'elles croisaient. Oui, elles ignoraient royalement leur environnement, jusqu'à ce que Romilda aperçoive les deux novices adolescents au croisement de deux couloirs. Retenant un petit couinement de joie à l'idée de pouvoir _enfin_ approcher la seule fille qui avait été en contact avec Harry Potter depuis septembre, elle abandonna ses amies sous un prétexte fallacieux et suivit d'un pas rapide les deux novices, remarquant distraitement que leurs Protecteurs ne semblaient pas les suivre. Ils semblaient plongés dans une grande conversation, mais elle était trop loin pour les entendre – si elle voulait rester discrète, elle ne devait pas trop se rapprocher d'eux. Elle nota avec surprise qu'ils n'avaient aucun mal à se déplacer dans le château alors que ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient là – combien de semaines avait-elle passées ici pendant sa première année avant de se perdre ? Non, vraiment, il était injuste que le château soit aussi accommodant avec _eux_ – mais au moins, pendant ce temps, ils pouvaient pratiquer de la magie normalement.

Observant avec attention les deux adolescents marchant d'un bon pas, elle se remémora ce qu'elle savait sur eux. Le garçon – Preston – n'était franchement pas terrible physiquement, mais il avait attiré l'attention de nombreux Serpentard, notamment la bande de Malefoy. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, vu l'intérêt qu'il portait aux élèves autres que ceux avec qui il travaillait. Elle aurait bien voulu poser des questions à Justin Finch-Fletchley au sujet de Preston, mais il était difficile à approcher, ses amis montant une sacrée garde autour de lui. Quant aux deux autres… Loufoca Lovegood était bien trop perdue dans son monde pour comprendre les questions qu'on lui posait – à se demander ce qu'elle faisait à Serdaigle, franchement ! Et Pansy Parkinson… Non, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir des informations _à ce point_ – surtout qu'elle risquait de se prendre un mauvais sort ! Le novice Preston était un mystère, mais bien moins intéressant que celui qui entourait l'autre novice…

Cette Thalie n'était même pas belle de toute façon. D'accord, elle avait peut-être du charme à sa façon, notamment pour ceux qui apprécient les filles dodues, mais sinon, elle n'avait rien de spécial physiquement. Elle était même assez hautaine – franchement, elle n'avait pas du manger plus de trois fois à la table des Gryffondor depuis son arrivée alors qu'elle voyait Harry quasiment tous les jours ! – et, comme Preston, elle n'accordait que peu d'importance aux élèves du château. Certes, plus tard, ils ne seraient sans doute jamais en relation avec des sorciers autres que des Serviteurs des Eléments, mais c'était plutôt vexant. Mais en tout cas, foi de Romilda Vane, elle ne laisserait pas cette fille mettre le grappin sur Harry ! Seule une Gryffondor avait les qualités nécessaires pour lui apporter le soutien dont il avait besoin – ou une Poufsouffle, à la limite, mais pas une moldue enfin ! Elle préférait encore voir Harry sortir avec Ginny Weasley – qui elle aussi semblait décidée à ravir le cœur du beau Survivant – qu'avec une inconnue sortie d'on ne savait trop où…

Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant les deux novices se diriger vers le parc. Ils allaient probablement voir comment se déroulaient les séances d'entraînement dirigées par les Daymos. Elle profita de l'occasion pour se rapprocher d'eux, avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Daymos. Elle leva les yeux vers le Protecteur avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Brun, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, laissant apercevoir l'épée qui pendant à sa ceinture, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air accommodant…

-Une raison valable de vouloir déranger les novices ? s'enquit-il d'une voix sourde, ses yeux dorés scintillant étrangement.

Elle recula d'un pas, nerveuse. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du Daymos, elle remarqua que sa collègue les observait de loin, à quelques pas des deux novices. _Comment_ avaient-ils fait pour se rapprocher autant sans qu'elle les remarque ?

-Hum… Non… Aucune, bredouilla-t-elle finalement d'un ton piteux en faisant volte-face.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, consciente d'être suivie du regard par les deux créatures. Brrr, franchement, ils étaient vraiment effrayants ! C'était à se demander comment les Gardiens faisaient pour supporter d'être aussi longtemps en leur présence sans s'évanouir de terreur – bien, peut-être que c'était pour ça que rien ne semblait les effrayer…

De leur côté, ignorant totalement la scène qui venait de se jouer, Thalie et Preston continuaient leur discussion sans s'inquiéter du soudain retrait d'Ilidan, le Protecteur de la jeune fille.

-On a de la chance que le Ministre de la Magie ne soit toujours pas venu à Poudlard, en tout cas, déclara la jeune fille en jetant un regard en coin à son ami. Tu imagines comment il réagirait en voyant qu'en plus de Gellert Grindelwald, il y a aussi un présumé Mangemort censé être mort et enterré depuis… Depuis combien de temps déjà ?

-Depuis dix-huit ans, mais ce n'est pas très important, répondit Preston. Après tout, le Chancelier allemand a admis que les plus hauts responsables sorciers étaient au courant, alors Scrimgeour n'a aucune raison de venir se plaindre… Quant à Regulus, je doute que qui ce soit vienne se plaindre de sa présence. Et puis, qui voudrait se frotter à Naël, franchement ? Il le suit comme son ombre !

-D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on ne les a pas vus ce midi au déjeuner, marmonna Thalie d'un air songeur. Ni le professeur Rogue…

-Toujours effrayée par lui ? s'enquit Preston avec un air moqueur.

-Tu n'as pas idée, soupira son interlocutrice. C'est une vraie boule de nerfs ! Il me stresse horriblement, et c'est aussi le cas d'Harry. Tu sais comme on est censés être détendus pendant les séances de méditation ? Harry est totalement crispé, à croire qu'il pourrait sauter par la fenêtre au moindre problème !

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu des conversations entre mes pupilles, ils ne se supportent pas depuis l'arrivée de Potter à Poudlard, lui précisa Preston d'un ton réconfortant. Et il n'y a pas eu de mort depuis…

-Merci, ça me rassure vachement, ironisa Thalie en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me gêne – parce que l'ambiance se détend quand même petit à petit, au fil des séances…

Notant l'air interrogatif de son ami, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Après tout, c'était bien pour éviter d'être espionnés par les tableaux de Poudlard – qui faisaient leur rapport à Dumbledore – qu'ils étaient sortis discuter dans le parc.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec leur magie, commença-t-elle d'un ton lent. Au début, je croyais que c'était juste lié à leur élément, mais au fil des séances, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas… Tu savais que le professeur Rogue avait utilisé les Arts Sombres ?

-Regulus nous l'a dit quand nous sommes arrivés, confirma Preston en hochant la tête. Et ?

-Ça se sent dans sa magie, marmonna Thalie en pinçant les lèvres. Mais ce qui me… me gêne le plus, c'est la magie d'Harry… Elle est vraiment… Enfin, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dedans. Elle n'est pas comme celle des autres élèves.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Encore un regard à la ronde pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'espion, puis…

-On dirait qu'il a été en contact avec de la magie de Norgr'ad, murmura la jeune fille en s'arrêtant brusquement. Qu'il y a quelque chose de plus primitif que sa magie propre…

-C'est la magie des Eléments qui fait ça, Thalie, objecta Preston en fronçant les sourcils. C'est _normal_ que sa magie soit différente de celle des autres élèves.

Elle secoua la tête, observant le fort en bois qui servait de centre d'entraînement aux sorciers. Elle pouvait ressentir d'ici l'empreinte de la magie des Daymos – tout comme Preston.

-C'est plus sombre… Sa magie ressemble beaucoup à celle du professeur Rogue, tu vois ? Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé avoir touché à des Arts Sombres… C'est différent de la magie des autres novices, conclut-elle en se remettant à marcher.

-Peut-être que c'est à cause du sortilège que Voldemort lui a lancé quand il était bébé, suggéra finalement Preston après quelques minutes de silence. Ça a du laisser des traces…

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence, perdue dans ses pensées, puis se força à changer de sujet.

-Et toi, ça se passe comment avec les sorciers ?

-Comme d'habitude, répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. Luna est la plus avancée pour le moment, mais elle m'a tout l'air d'être la plus sensible aux flux magiques et Justin a l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Et Pansy ? demanda innocemment Thalie, haussant les sourcils tandis qu'un grommellement lui répondait. Elle est toujours en train de te dévorer des yeux ?

-Comme tu dis, marmonna Preston en fuyant son regard.

Thalie lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se tourner vers elle, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle avait vraiment une poigne de fer parfois !

-Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas faire le premier pas ! rétorqua sèchement Preston, tentant d'échapper à la main de son amie.

-Elle a le droit de savoir !

-Si elle veut des réponses, elle n'a qu'à venir me parler !

-Mais c'est ta sœur enfin !

-Elle avait à peine cinq ans la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu !

Ils se dévisagèrent d'un air furieux, le regard noir. A quelques pas d'eux, leurs Protecteurs échangèrent un regard las, habitué à cette discussion depuis leur arrivée au château – et le début des entraînements. Les coutumes – étranges – des humains avaient des conséquences désastreuses pour leurs enfants parfois…

-De toute façon, ses amis de Serpentard n'arrêtent pas de m'observer, l'un d'entre eux finira sûrement par me poser la question, conclut Preston d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-C'est probable, marmonna finalement Thalie d'un ton plus calme, reconnaissant sa défaite pour cette discussion.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez garder ça secret, vous feriez bien de changer de conversation, leur conseilla Daïana, la Protectrice de Preston, tandis qu'ils approchaient du camp d'entraînement.

-Allons voir ce que valent les sorciers aux sports moldus, lança Thalie d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-désabusé en ouvrant la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent à la queue-leu-leu, faisant attention de ne pas déranger les élèves présents. Les quatre maisons de Poudlard étaient représentées et mélangées, même si seuls des élèves de Serdaigle s'entrainaient avec ceux de Serpentard. La majorité s'entraînait à des sports de combat, dans un mélange de boxe et d'arts martiaux, tandis que quelques uns se battaient à l'épée. D'autres enfin se battaient d'une manière plus conventionnelle pour des sorciers – la lumière des sorts les éclairaient d'une étrange façon. L'odeur de la sueur agressa l'odorat délicat des Daymos, tandis qu'ils jaugeaient d'un œil sévère le niveau des duellistes. Ce n'était pas brillant, mais enfin, on ne pouvait pas les transformer en combattants chevronnées en moins de deux semaines…

-Il y a l'air d'avoir du monde ce soir, fit remarquer Preston en tentant de reconnaître les élèves présents.

Il y avait la bande d'amis de sa petite sœur, dont le blond au visage pincé qui avait toujours l'air furieux en le voyant. Drago Malefoy, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom… Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment digne de confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment interférer dans les relations de Pansy – quoi que, si _l'autre_ la faisait souffrir, il allait le regretter.

-Oh non, encore elle ! pesta Thalie entre ses dents en regardant de l'autre côté de la salle.

Suivant son regard, Preston grimaça à son tour. La petite rouquine surexcitée qui dégageait des ondes hostiles à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle était là, et de mauvaise humeur, vu comment elle attaquait son partenaire.

-Elle ne te fera rien devant autant de témoins, lui assura Ilidan d'une voix apaisante, posant une main protectrice sur son épaule.

-Ça ne l'a pas empêché de teindre mes cheveux en rose ce midi ! objecta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, le rouge lui montant aux joues au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

-Si elle recommence à t'agresser, je mettrai ma menace à exécution, lui promit son Protecteur en resserrant son étreinte.

-Je doute que Dumbledore accepte que tu pendes un de ses élèves par les entrailles à la plus haute tour du château, objecta la novice en lui souriant d'un air amusé.

-Ça… A sa place, je ne parierai pas là-dessus, marmonna Preston en détournant son attention de la sorcière.

Elle en voulait à Thalie, ça crevait les yeux ! Mais de quoi… Les filles étaient parfois vraiment trop compliquées pour lui. Il glapit de surprise en sentant Daïana le pousser contre le mur, tandis qu'Ilidan faisait de même avec Thalie. L'odeur de cheveux roussis lui fit froncer le nez, mais il se détendit rapidement en voyant que ce n'était pas le début d'une combustion spontanée – juste un sort perdu qui les avait frôlés.

-Ohlala, je suis vraiment désolée ! geignit un garçon en se précipitant vers eux, un air consterné sur le visage. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous viser ! C'est juste que j'ai été bousculé et…

-Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Preston d'un ton sec en levant la main, peu désireux d'entendre les jérémiades d'un élève maladroit. Ça arrive à tout le monde de trébucher. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Michael Corner, je suis en sixième année à Serdaigle, bafouilla le sorcier tandis que des murmures s'élevaient, tous les élèves abandonnant peu à peu leur activité pour voir de quoi il retournait.

-Peut-être que ceux qui font des duels magiques devraient être plus éloignés de ceux qui se battent à main nue, suggéra Ilidan d'un ton grave.

-C'est censé être le cas, objecta une voix sèche sur leur gauche.

Le petit groupe se tourna légèrement avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant le Daymos qui venait d'arriver.

-Maître Tolos, murmurèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble avant de se relever au signe de l'entraîneur.

-Sorcier Michael, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous et votre partenaire faisiez aussi près des autres combattants ? s'enquit le Daymos d'un air sévère, n'appréciant aucunement ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ginny a suggéré qu'on soit plus proches les uns des autres pour mieux s'habituer à être en situation de combat, marmonna le Serdaigle en jetant un regard furieux à son ancienne petite-amie.

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, non ? lança la concernée d'un ton impérieux. Pour apprendre à nous battre en conditions réelles. Et s'il y a des sorts perdus, et bien, ce n'est pas très grave. Après tout, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans la vraie vie.

-C'est exact, vous pouvez faciliter le travail de vos ennemis en éliminant vos alliés, rétorqua sèchement Tolos. Des excuses sont de mises.

Drago retint un sourire moqueur en voyant la fille Weasley pincer les lèvres d'un air furieux avant d'obéir, aucun respect présent dans sa voix. Cette fille était une véritable idiote parfois – comme si se mettre des Daymos ou des novices Gardiens à dos était une bonne tactique ! Bien, le Maître allait être ravi d'apprendre comment se comportaient les futures recrues du vieux fou – qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il tourner cela à son avantage… Et ça lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur ce type bizarre qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Pansy. Elle était _sa_ fiancée ! Et il était strictement hors de question qu'il laisse un gringalet sorti de nulle part la lui voler. Oh non, il était et resterait le seul dans son cœur…

-Weasley va finir par s'attirer des problèmes, déclara Théodore à sa gauche en voyant les deux novices et leurs Protecteurs repartir. Si Rogue apprend ce qui s'est passé…

-Il le saura, assura sa fiancée, Daphné Greengrass, à sa droite. S'il n'est pas mis au courant par la Prêtresse du Feu, on s'en chargera nous-mêmes.

Oh oui, les traitres à leur sang n'allaient pas insulter les Gardiens sans en subir les conséquences…

ooOoo

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'une tempête faisait rage sur la Cornouailles, les fenêtres tremblant sous les assauts du vent, tous les Mangemorts vivant dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort vaquaient à leurs occupations sans être préoccupés par la météo capricieuse.

De son côté, tranquillement installé dans son bureau, une assiette de macarons posée devant lui, au milieu des lettres du jeune Malefoy et de divers rapports, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait. Assis dans son fauteuil favori, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs, les doigts joints et les yeux fermés, il se remémorait les évènements du mois qui venait de s'écoulé. Son fidèle Severus devait désormais s'entraîner avec le jeune Potter, une cohabitation qui n'était pas sans heurts, d'après les rapports de son espion – leur combustion spontanée simultanée en était la preuve. Il retint un sourire en se remémorant la scène – l'inventeur des Pensines était décidément un homme brillant ! Les sceaux qui retenaient leur élément venaient à peine d'être ôtés lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux embrasés dans un bel ensemble – difficile de dire lequel avait été le premier. Ils s'étaient littéralement transformés en torches vivantes, le feu ravageant la petite pièce dans laquelle ils étaient installés. Les deux femmes – la Prêtresse et sa novice – s'étaient immédiatement protégées, une bulle de feu les isolant des flammes calcinant les murs. La Prêtresse les avait vite calmés, bien sûr, tandis que la novice avait fait remarqué qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte d'à quel point les combustions spontanées pouvaient laisser une odeur de cochon grillé aussi tenace. Charmante enfant… Une telle ingénuité – ou quoi que cela fut – était à cultiver. Severus lui avait détaillé de manière très précise le déroulement de leurs séances, lui fournissant une mine d'informations qu'on ne trouvait dans aucun livre traitant des Gardiens. Il doutait que même Mnémé Sullivan, cette historienne spécialisée dont les livres se vendaient désormais à merveille, en sache autant que lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout… Severus étant un observateur plus qu'attentif, il lui avait rapporté que Potter semblait s'intéresser de près à Grindelwald. Bien sûr, il n'en était pour le moment qu'à une phase d'observation curieuse – le garçon semblait être devenu plus _prudent_ depuis l'été dernier – mais visiblement, il était prêt à passer outre ses préjugés au sujet des Arts Sombres pour songer à interroger le vieillard. Voldemort avait ordonné à son fidèle Mangemort de pousser le garçon dans cette voie – qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il l'attirer dans les Ténèbres ? Un Serviteur des Eléments supplémentaire ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose…

Mais Severus n'était pas sa seule source d'informations à Poudlard, loin de là. Le jeune Malefoy se montrait d'une diligence parfaite pour l'éclairer sur tout ce qui se passait dans le château – bien plus doué que son incapable de père ! L'adolescent était aussi un fin observateur – un talent qu'il avait su cultiver grâce à la proximité de Severus, sans aucun doute. Il était le premier à l'avoir informé que Dumbledore semblait vouloir entrer en contact avec Grindelwald et qu'il avait échoué dans son entreprise jusqu'à présent. La Protectrice du vieux mage semblait être un rempart infranchissable – ce qui n'était guère étonnant – et même la magie du château les aidait. Il était regrettable que Drago n'ait pas été choisi, bien sûr, mais la présence de sa fiancée et du fils Zabini parmi les dix élus était une bonne chose. Le novice en charge de la jeune Parkinson – Preston, s'il se souvenait correctement du nom qui lui avait été indiqué – avait attiré l'œil de Malefoy et de ses fidèles amis. Quelque chose dans son allure leur était familier, était-il souligné dans la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il était probablement d'une famille connue par des Sang-Purs dignes de ce nom – pas comme les Weasley qui, non contents de vivre bien en-dessous de leur rang, ne respectaient même pas les Gardiens. Il relut avec attention le récit de la légère altercation qui avait eu lieu la veille. La fille Weasley – cette délicieuse Ginevra… elle semblait être en bonne voie de devenir une femme intéressante – jugeait l'unique novice de sexe féminin comme un obstacle – voire même un danger ! – à son rapprochement avec Potter. Voldemort n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'ironie suinter du rapport de son jeune espion. Cette petite idiote de Ginevra était probablement encore plus amourachée de ce stupide Survivant qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il l'avait possédée – encore qu'il aurait difficilement cru cela humainement possible ! Il n'avait plus qu'à souhaiter que les Gardiens punissent cette impertinente comme elle le méritait – une agression physique envers une future Gardienne pour un motif futile ! Ces Weasley étaient définitivement une famille dégénérée.

Le craquement des bûches lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Nagini sembla s'étirer, ses anneaux luisant grâce à l'huile qu'il y avait récemment appliquée. Son serpent pouvait passer des heures devant le feu, à somnoler ou à l'écouter lui exposer ses plans pour la conquête de la Grande-Bretagne. Fidèle serpent… bien plus intelligent que ses congénères grâce à l'Horcruxe qui vivait en son sein. Vraiment, cela avait été une judicieuse idée de faire du serpent son animal de compagnie – son vénérable aïeul Salazar Serpentard avait bien eu un Basilic !

-_Mais aucun d'eux ne m'a parlé en détail de cet étrange Serviteur des Eléments, ce Regulus qui ressemble tant à Sirius Black_, marmonna-t-il en Fourchelangue, une pointe de dépit dans la voix. _Severus devrait pourtant savoir qui il est réellement… Et le jeune Drago devrait être capable de reconnaître les traits de sa délicieuse mère dans ceux de cet homme…_

Nagini tourna vaguement la tête vers lui en l'entendant parler puis, comprenant le sujet du monologue de son bipède, retourna à son occupation première – se faire dorer les écailles pour qu'elles arborent une teinte plus sombre. Des semaines qu'il n'entendait plus parler que du même homme – qui, s'il avait bien compris, devrait être mort depuis beaucoup trop de lunes pour qu'il puisse les compter. Son bipède se tracassait vraiment pour des choses étranges – après tout, quand on est mort, on est mort ! La nourriture ne redevenait pas vivante une fois sortie de votre estomac. Quoi que s'il pouvait avoir à nouveau une part de la viande qu'il avait eu la dernière fois…

-_Vraiment, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet_, grommela-t-il en avalant deux macarons à la suite, sans prendre le temps de les savourer – et se sermonnant pour cela quelques secondes plus tard.

Tuer vraiment le bipède qui devrait être mort mais qui ne l'était pas, alors. Comme ça, à lui plus de massages ! Son bipède oubliait trop souvent de prendre soin de ses anneaux ces derniers temps.

Quelques coups frappés timidement à la porte les tirèrent de leurs pensées. Voldemort ordonna à celui qui osait le déranger d'entrer avec un ton sec, peu désireux d'entendre encore les lamentations d'un quelconque Mangemort de second rang.

-Rodolphus.

Bien, peut-être qu'il n'allait finalement pas le punir d'être venu le déranger si tard…

-Je reviens tout juste de l'infirmerie Monseigneur, déclara l'homme après s'être agenouillé pour baiser l'ourlet de sa robe.

-Relève-toi, lui indiqua Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant. Comment vont Bellatrix et Antonin ?

-Mieux Monseigneur, répondit-il en gardant respectueusement les yeux baissés. La fièvre a diminuée et a presque disparue dans le cas d'Antonin. Les saignements se sont également arrêtés.

-Une bonne chose, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres en hochant la tête d'un air songeur. Se sont-ils réveillés ?

-Pas lorsque j'étais là Monseigneur, mais la jeune recrue de garde m'a rapporté qu'Antonin a déliré dans son sommeil… Il disait qu'il avait besoin d'air, de plus d'air, d'un air vraiment pur… Comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. D'après la recrue, il avait le visage presque violet à ce moment, comme s'il manquait d'air, précisa Rodolphus. Le Guérisseur pense que son dernier séjour à Azkaban, même s'il n'a duré que quelques semaines, a probablement causé des dommages à son cerveau, ajouta-t-il finalement après quelques instants de silence.

-Le Guérisseur ne sait pas à quel phénomène il a à faire, rétorqua sèchement Voldemort, faisant sursauter son serviteur. Assure-toi qu'un air pur est présent autour du lit de Dolohov.

Le Mangemort acquiesça puis resta immobile, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait repartir ou non. Il serait bien retourné auprès de sa femme, mais enfin…

-Et qu'en est-il des chandelles autour du lit de Bellatrix ? s'enquit finalement son maître après avoir dégusté un autre macaron.

-Elles s'éteignent et se rallument sans qu'on sache pourquoi, Monseigneur. Et le feu de l'infirmerie est toujours fort et vigoureux, sans que la présence de bûches n'y change quoi que ce soit, déclara Rodolphus d'un ton rapide. Les elfes de maison refusent de s'en approcher.

-Une réaction normale, murmura Voldemort en posant son regard rougeoyant sur Nagini.

Il feuilleta un grimoire posé sur son bureau pendant quelques instants, sourit d'un air satisfait lorsqu'il y trouva la réponse à sa question, puis le referma. Il rassembla les lettres du jeune Malefoy d'un geste négligent de la baguette puis s servit un verre de whisky Pur-Feu.

-Tu peux disposer, lui indiqua-t-il d'un air distrait. Rodolphus ? le rappela-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son horloge, alors que le Mangemort allait quitter la pièce.

-Maître ?

-Higgs doit être rentré, n'est-ce pas ? Envoie-le-moi.

-Bien Maître, déclara respectueusement Lestrange en refermant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups hésitants se firent à nouveau entendre. Voldemort ouvrit la porte d'un geste nerveux de sa baguette, sentant sa patience diminuer alors que la nuit avançait.

-Vous vouliez me voir Maître ? s'enquit sa jeune recrue d'un ton respectueux – teinté de crainte, à son grand plaisir – après avoir baisé l'ourlet de sa robe.

-Comment se passe la surveillance de ton Weasley, Terence ? s'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton badin, notant du coin de l'œil que Nagini sortait lentement de son état ensommeillé.

-Bien, Monseigneur, répondit rapidement l'ancien Serpentard d'un ton calme. Il ne change absolument pas ses habitudes et ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

-C'est une bonne chose, Terence, déclara Voldemort d'un ton doucereux. Car je le veux dans mes cachots demain soir à minuit au plus tard.

Il nota d'un air appréciateur la lueur déterminée, presque farouche, qui s'alluma dans le regard de son jeune Mangemort.

-Ce sera fait, Monseigneur, lui assura son serviteur en relevant la tête.

Un hochement de tête et un geste de la main plus tard, son bureau avait retrouvé sa quiétude habituelle. Higgs avait une bonne surprise, après le refus poli mais ferme de Marcus Flint. Même s'il n'avait qu'un rôle de peu d'importance au sein de ses Mangemorts, il savait mener ses tâches avec une efficacité exemplaire. Oui, vraiment, une bonne recrue…

ooOoo

_J'avais cru que travailler sous l'œil de Grindelwald serait difficile, mais finalement, une fois passée la peur des premières séances, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Il nous a assurés, à Neville et à moi, qu'il ne toucherait jamais à un seul cheveu d'un élève de Poudlard à moins de se faire attaquer en premier lieu, et que son passé de mage noir était derrière lui. Je ne suis pas parfaitement convaincue, mais enfin, il a droit au bénéfice du doute – et Parvati m'a rappelé que nous connaissions quelques malédictions indiennes qui me seraient très utiles si jamais il me causait le moindre mal. _

_En même temps, je suis sûre que sa Protectrice le surveille aussi un peu, quelque part. En tout cas, elle fait en sorte que le professeur Dumbledore ne vienne pas nous déranger pendant nos séances – je sais qu'il a essayé, mais Andrew, notre Prêtre référent, l'a envoyé sur les roses d'une manière assez magistrale. Et il a utilisé son don pour la Terre pour bloquer la porte de la salle où on s'entraîne : c'était très impressionnant ! Il nous a assuré qu'un jour, on serait capable de faire la même chose, mais je n'y crois pas trop… Tout le monde sait que les Serviteurs des Eléments sont moins puissants – ou alors moins doués – avec leur élément que les Gardiens… _

_Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est que les Gardiens disparaissent de plus en plus souvent. Ils ont l'air d'être sur la bonne voie pour trouver la Pierre de Norgr'ad qu'ils cherchent… Mais je ne veux pas partir de Poudlard ! Je ne veux pas quitter le château, ma sœur, mes amis alors que la guerre fait rage au-dehors et qu'il y a de plus en plus de disparitions louches… D'après les bruits qui courent, un frère de Ron Weasley aurait même disparu…_

_Merlin, faites que nous restions encore un petit peu ici…_

* * *

Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ! A votre avis, quel Weasley s'est fait enlevé par Voldemort ?

Je lance un petit concours : la personne qui mettra la 100ème review aura droit à un OS _Missing Moment_ pour cette fic ^^.

En ce qui concerne l'arrivée du prochain chapitre : il est entièrement écrit, mais comme les vacances approchent pour tout le monde, dont ma bêta, il ne sera publié que le **15 juillet**. Je vais avoir un été assez occupé, et j'ai aussi d'autres projets d'écriture sur le feu, donc il n'y aura qu'un chapitre en juillet et un autre en août. Mais je posterai d'autres textes à côté, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus ! (Dont un OS cette fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine.)

A bientôt !

Cassandra


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Fantasy/Adventure

**Résumé :** "Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait." ... "Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être." ... "Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…" 6ème année alternative.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que les Daymos, les Pantigras, Thalie, Preston...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 15 juillet 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tout le monde et merci encore pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que les habituels examens de fin d'année se sont bien passés pour vous.

Bonne lecture !

Récapitulatif des personnages :

-Mary : Prêtresse du Feu, a Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sous sa protection, est aidée par Thalie.  
-Victoria : Prêtresse de l'Air, a Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson sous sa protection, est aidée par Preston.  
-William : Prêtre de l'Eau, a Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini sous sa protection, est aidé par Regulus.  
-Andrew : Prêtre de la Terre, a Neville Londubat et Padma Patil sous sa protection, est aidé par Gellert.  
-Ilidan est le Daymos qui protège Thalie, Daïana est la Daymos qui protège Preston et Naël est le Protecteur de Regulus.  
-Tolos est un des Daymos qui protègent les Gardiens, c'est lui qui a mis sur pieds le camp d'entrainement.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Mars 1997._

Elle y était presque. Encore un petit effort et elle y arriverait. Il ne manquait plus que…

BOUM !

Thalie glapit de surprise avant de rattraper de justesse la boule de feu qu'elle tentait de modeler en un oiseau, avant de jeter un regard noir à Harry Potter. Il était encore une fois responsable de l'explosion qui venait de se produire. Elle fit disparaître la boule orangée qui flottait docilement devant elle, observant la Prêtresse Mary dissoudre d'un geste de la main les quelques flammèches qui léchaient encore les murs. Depuis une semaine, le garçon semblait totalement dans la lune – et ça se ressentait dans son entraînement, vu sa propension à s'embraser de manière totalement erratique…

-Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir, déclara Mary d'un ton calme. Harry, pourrais-tu rester quelques minutes ?

Thalie observa le professeur Rogue quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé, non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet vers son élève. Lui avait moins de mal à contrôler son élément, mais cela était probablement dû à la magie noire qu'il avait utilisé pendant toutes ces années…

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Harry ? s'enquit la Prêtresse d'un ton doux une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière le sombre professeur de défense.

-Aucun, Prêtresse Mary, répondit l'adolescent en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

-Quelque chose semble te tracasser, pourtant, insista son interlocutrice en plissant légèrement les yeux, décidée à avoir des réponses. Est-ce que c'est lié à Severus ? poursuivit-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Elle sut qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait en voyant Harry se tendre brusquement. Pourtant, le professeur semblait tout à fait correct pendant les entraînements – qu'elle soit là ou non, d'ailleurs, lui avait assuré sa novice.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? Ou en parler avec Thalie ? lui suggéra-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, notant la tension qui parcourait le corps du jeune sorcier.

Harry jeta un regard hésitant à la moldue, qui haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Peut-être qu'elle serait une bonne interlocutrice… Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée depuis une semaine, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Pourquoi pas, déclara-t-il finalement en relevant enfin les yeux vers sa tutrice.

-Bien, déclara Mary en hochant la tête d'un air encourageant. Allez donc dîner tous les deux, et voyez si vous pouvez régler ce problème.

Les adolescents donnèrent leur accord d'un ton un peu hésitant puis saluèrent la Prêtresse en quittant la salle. Mary les observa partir vers la Grande Salle, puis se massa les tempes, la fatigue marquant son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que des tensions apparaissent entre ses novices alors que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne trouvent la Pierre de Norgr'ad dissimulée au château ?

De son côté, Ilidan observait sa protégée et le jeune sorcier d'un air songeur. Habituellement, ils discutaient avec animation lorsque Thalie décidait de manger dans la Grande Salle, mais étrangement, ce soir, il n'y avait que le silence entre eux. Voilà qui était curieux…

Marchant d'un pas vif, ils rattrapèrent rapidement les autres novices, qui discutaient bruyamment en allant dîner. Même Preston était là, ce qui était plutôt surprenant – après tout, Thalie et lui avaient évité de manger avec les jeunes sorciers au cours de la semaine. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ilidan nota du coin de l'œil que le novice Blaise s'était assis à côté de Preston, visiblement décidé à lui parler. Les humains étaient vraiment curieux, parfois…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie, alors ? demanda finalement Thalie après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait leur conversation, Neville s'étant sagement installé quelques places plus loin, à côté du Weasley sympathique.

-C'est compliqué, marmonna Harry en se servant généreusement, affamé après sa séance d'entraînement. Tu vois souvent tes parents ? demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant cligner des yeux son interlocutrice par le changement de conversation.

-Rarement, répondit-elle laconiquement en commençant à manger. C'est plutôt dangereux pour eux que je passe du temps à la maison, explicita-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin.

-Tu maîtrises bien ton élément, pourtant, objecta Harry d'un ton surpris.

-En ce moment, oui, mais il y a des périodes où je peux faire une combustion spontanée par semaine, répondit Thalie après quelques instants de réflexion. Et ça fait plus de dix ans que je m'entraîne ! Tu imagines ce que ça pouvait donner quand j'avais sept ou huit ans ? J'aurais pu faire sauter la maison en rien de temps, conclut-elle en grimaçant, découpant sa viande avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

-Faire sauter la maison ? répéta Harry d'un ton dubitatif. Tu peux faire ça ? Je pourrais faire ça ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir de destruction qu'on a entre les mains, déclara Thalie d'un ton las. Moi, Preston, tous les novices présents à l'institut… On peut tuer quelqu'un presque juste en y pensant. Et nous ne sommes que des adolescents !

Harry observa avec fascination les minuscules flammes qu'elle fit apparaître autour de sa main – une au bout de chaque doigt. C'était difficile à croire qu'une fille aussi _normale_ que Thalie puisse tuer quelqu'un aussi aisément…

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne voit presque plus nos parents, pour éviter au maximum les accidents, conclut la jeune fille d'un ton sombre. Mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde, bien sûr – tout le monde est le plus en sécurité possible comme ça…

-Pour le plus grand bien, grommela Harry en attaquant sauvagement sa viande, s'assombrissant brusquement.

-Exactement.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées. A quelques places de là, Ginny les observait d'un air sombre, une lueur agacée dans le regard. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que cette fille avait remis les pieds dans la Grande Salle ? Et encore une fois, elle monopolisait Harry…

-C'est elle qui donne des ordres à Rogue, non ? demanda Dean d'un ton curieux après avoir suivi le regard de son ex-petite amie.

-Des conseils et des indications, personne ne nous donne d'ordres, rectifia immédiatement Hermione, forte de son expérience avec l'étrange Regulus.

-J'aimerais bien assister à une de leurs séances, quand même, poursuivit Seamus d'un ton rêveur sans vraiment se soucier de la précision de la préfète.

-Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit accepté, lui précisa Neville après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione. Les Gardiens ne voudront jamais accepter que de simples sorciers assistent à leurs cours – et leurs assistants encore moins…

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, tous les deux, je ne compte pas assister à une de vos séances, déclara finalement Seamus après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs – tout le monde était présent ce soir, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement ces derniers temps. Mais plutôt à celle d'Harry, juste pour voir ce bon vieux Rogue obéir à une fille qui a notre âge !

_Dans tes rêves_, songèrent Neville et Hermione avant de retourner à leur dîner. Ça ne serait jamais autorisé, encore moins pour une raison aussi puérile.

-Donc, quel est le problème avec le professeur Rogue ? demanda finalement Thalie alors que les desserts apparaissaient.

Harry hésita pendant quelques instants, se servit une portion généreuse de crumble aux pommes, jeta un regard à la table professorale puis reporta enfin son attention sur son interlocutrice.

-C'est compliqué.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, rétorqua sèchement Thalie en prenant elle aussi du crumble. Mais encore ?

-J'ai assisté à une conversation à laquelle je n'aurais pas du, marmonna finalement Harry en triturant son dessert du bout de sa cuillère. Et j'ai appris des choses très… heu, perturbantes, poursuivit-il sous le regard inquisiteur de son interlocutrice.

-Des choses qui te concernent ?

-En quelque sorte… Ça concernait ma mère, avoua-t-il finalement, tandis que Thalie ouvrait de grands yeux, ses sourcils manquant disparaître sous son épaisse frange.

-Oh… Tu savais qu'il connaissait ta mère ?

-Non, déclara Harry en grimaçant. Je savais qu'il détestait mon père, mais j'ignorais qu'il connaissait ma mère.

_Et qu'il tenait à elle_, mais ça, hors de question de le préciser à une presque inconnue.

-C'est intéressant, déclara Thalie en remuant sa cuillère d'un air songeur, oublieuse du fait que le crumble qui y était posé pouvait tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Tu devrais en parler avec le professeur, lui conseilla-t-elle finalement après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Il va me transformer en ingrédients pour potions si jamais il apprend que j'ai écouté cette conversation, geignit Harry.

-Tu peux demander à un des Protecteurs de venir avec toi, si ça peut te rassurer, marmonna son interlocutrice avant de reporter toute son attention sur son dessert. Et je te conseille de le faire rapidement, sinon, c'est Mary qui va s'en occuper, lui précisa-t-elle sans lui jeter un regard. Parce que si ça continue d'influer sur ton manque de concentration, c'est avec elle que tu vas avoir des problèmes – et crois-moi, ça ne sera pas drôle _du tout_.

Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ se retrouvait-il toujours dans ce genre de situation ?

ooOoo

Severus Rogue poussa un petit soupir de contentement en allumant la radio, se détendant après sa dure journée d'entraînement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'apprendre à maîtriser un élément puisse être aussi épuisant – et dangereux. Surtout avec un jeune Potter prêt à exploser dès que son attention diminuait… Il était grand temps que la Prêtresse fasse quelque chose – une semaine à craindre pour sa vie lors de ces séances n'était vraiment pas bon pour son cœur ! Attirant sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à lui d'un geste négligent de sa baguette, il se permit un petit sourire de satisfaction en repensant à la semaine écoulée. Il n'aurait jamais cru se rapprocher de Regulus à nouveau aussi vite ! Pour son plus grand plaisir… C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit toujours vivant – surtout lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à nouveau actif. Regulus ne lui avait pas dit _en détails_ pourquoi il avait failli mourir, mais enfin, il savait lire entre les lignes – le Maître avait utilisé les Arts Sombres de telle manière qu'un Black avait paniqué. Un Black, par la barbe de Merlin ! Cette famille était plus plongée dans les Arts Sombres que n'importe quelle autre – hormis peut-être les Nott, et encore…

Il savourait tranquillement son whisky dans la quiétude de ses appartements lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rouvrant les yeux, il grogna légèrement en posant son verre sur la table basse puis quitta le confort de son fauteuil favori pour aller vérifier qui osait l'importuner ce soir – Regulus ne devant revenir que le lendemain et Dumbledore ayant autre chose à l'esprit ces dernières semaines. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, puis plissa les yeux en reconnaissant le visiteur.

-Potter.

Qu'est-ce que le morveux venait faire _ici_ à cette heure ? N'était-il pas censé être dans son dortoir ? En train de dormir, pour faire disparaître les cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler, monsieur ?

Rogue observa son élève quelques instants puis s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le garçon ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le courage des Gryffondor l'aurait-il déserté une fois entré dans l'antre du serpent ?

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna le sombre professeur en lui indiquant le canapé d'un geste de la main, avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori.

Potter était inhabituellement silencieux. Assis au bord du canapé, il regardait fixement ses pieds – ou le tapis posé sous la table basse, difficile de savoir. Toute sa posture criait sa nervosité évidente – les mains qui se tordaient, le corps tendu, paré à bouger au moindre geste suspect, la lèvre mordillée…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? s'enquit finalement Rogue d'un ton calme, peu désireux de passer sa soirée à observer un élève muet.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère, déclara finalement Potter en levant prudemment les yeux vers lui.

-Nous étions à Poudlard à la même époque, répondit tout aussi prudemment le professeur en l'examinant attentivement.

Comment diable Potter pouvait-il être au courant de _ça_ ? Le loup-garou n'avait jamais rien révélé à ce sujet alors qu'il était _professeur_ ici – et Black aurait gardé ça secret même sous la torture !

-Vous étiez ami avec elle, affirma Potter, soutenant enfin son regard, une tranquille assurance dans le regard.

Rogue résista à la tentation d'utiliser la Légilimencie – il n'était ni le directeur ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, _lui_ – désireux de découvrir par ses propres moyens d'où le garçon tenait cette information.

-D'où tenez-vous cette information, Potter ? s'enquit le Serpentard en l'observant méticuleusement, curieux de voir jusqu'à quel point le garçon maintiendrait son apparente assurance.

-Ce n'est pas très important, rétorqua le Gryffondor avec une pointe d'arrogance.

-Au contraire, Potter, siffla le professeur, brusquement agacé. Vous venez me déranger dans mes appartements pour m'interroger sur une relation achevée depuis fort longtemps et qui ne vous concerne en aucun cas !

-Bien sûr que si ça me concerne ! s'insurgea Harry en se levant brusquement, l'air furieux. C'est de ma _mère_ dont vous parlez ! J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur elle !

-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle, Potter ! gronda Rogue en se levant lui aussi, la fureur brûlant ses veines. Elle est morte pour vous sauver et vous oser faire des réclamations ?

-Si elle n'était pas morte, je n'aurais pas besoin de demander à ceux qui l'ont connue de me parler d'elle pour la connaître ! hurla Harry.

Le verre de whisky pur-Feu explosa violemment, projetant des éclats de verre un peu partout. Hors de lui, Rogue avança à grand pas sur son élève, l'attrapa par le bras et se dirigea vers la porte, souhaitant ne l'avoir jamais ouverte ce soir.

-Dehors, siffla-t-il en projetant le Gryffondor dans le couloir, le voyant chuter contre le mur d'en face avec satisfaction. Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir !

Harry jura alors que la porte se referma en un grincement sinistre, puis palpa prudemment son épaule – qui avait violemment rencontré le mur – pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir… Pourquoi diable avait-il écouté Thalie ?

-J'ignorais que les maîtres sorciers avaient le droit de maltraiter leurs élèves, déclara une voix calme à côté de lui.

L'adolescent sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers celui qui venait de parler puis cligna des yeux en le reconnaissant : Tolos, le Protecteur de Victoria, la Prêtresse de l'Air – celui qui avait décidé de monter un camp d'entraînement pour ses camarades.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit, mais Rogue semble se croire au-dessus des lois, rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de réajuster sa robe, nerveux sous les yeux rouges – si semblables à ceux de Voldemort – qui le fixaient avec une intensité troublante.

-Rentrons, tu expliqueras ça à un des Gardiens, lui intima Tolos en posant une main dans son dos, le poussant vers les escaliers. Maintenant, presse-toi, le couvre-feu est passé.

-Il va me tuer, grommela Harry en obéissant au Daymos, peu désireux de passer plus de temps que nécessaire à proximité des quartiers des Serpentard.

-Tu expliqueras ça aux Gardiens, répéta Tolos d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune réponse.

Les humains étaient vraiment _étranges_, parfois.

ooOoo

Luna appréciait de faire partie du groupe qui terminait toujours en premier son entraînement. Cela lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour redevenir la Luna Lovegood que tout le monde connaissait – et pas celle qui avait une affinité particulière avec l'air. De plus, ses camarades étaient plutôt sympathiques avec elle : Justin Finch-Fletchley n'hésitait jamais à discuter avec elle, tandis que Pansy Parkinson se montrait sous un jour plutôt agréable – elle savait être cordiale, au moins durant leurs entraînements. Et ce soir-là ne dérogea pas à la règle : la Prêtresse Victoria les libéra rapidement, Preston semblant lui aussi être satisfait de finir sa journée de travail assez tôt.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'attendre dans la salle circulaire où les Gardiens les avaient emmenés le premier jour –il y avait suffisamment de sièges pour tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement. Assise dans son fauteuil favori, le _Chicaneur_ à la main, Luna lisait les dernières nouvelles en attendant que ses camarades arrivent. Neville et Padma avaient de la chance de travailler ensemble, même si c'était sous la tutelle de Gellert Grindelwald. Même si tout le monde le considérait comme un dangereux mage noir, Luna, elle savait la vérité – le demi-frère de Santa Klaus ne pouvait pas avoir un mauvais fond.

-J'espère que je serai un jour aussi douée que lui, se lamenta Hannah en pénétrant dans la pièce, un air triste sur le visage.

-Il nous a promis qu'avec de l'entraînement, on pourrait manipuler l'eau aussi bien que lui, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton réconfortant en entraînant sa camarade vers le canapé.

Luna les regarda passer en silence, notant les taches d'eau qui maculaient leur tunique, puis porta son attention vers Blaise Zabini, qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne s'étonna guère de voir le ton monter entre eux assez rapidement – ils devaient reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant le début de l'entraînement. Justin, quant à lui, semblait totalement indifférent à ses camarades. Luna sourit en voyant qu'il s'entraînait à créer une mini-tornade – ou tenter de la créer, tout du moins.

-Evite de trop forcer, Justin, lui conseilla Preston d'un ton calme, le regard fixé sur la porte qui conduisait à la salle d'entraînement des disciples du feu. Tout ce que tu vas y gagner sera un bon mal de tête.

-Comme si tu n'étais jamais allé au-delà de tes limites, rétorqua Regulus, adossé à la cheminée non loin.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Luna cligna des yeux en remarquant que Pansy et Blaise avaient tous les deux tournés la tête vers le jeune Gardien – et arboraient une teinte rouge assez similaire. Peut-être avaient-ils des Joncheruines dans les poumons ?

-Arrête de vouloir me forcer la main, Blaise, gronda la préfète en jetant un regard mauvais à son ami, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-J'ai promis à Drago de te protéger, objecta son condisciple en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tant que nous sommes à Poudlard, je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! Et même lorsque nous serons partis, je pourrai me débrouiller seule !

L'arrivée de Thalie tira Luna de son écoute. Elle répondit au salut enjoué de la jeune fille – une des rares personnes qui ne l'avaient jamais trouvée bizarre – mais s'interrogea sur les traînées de cendres qui maculaient sa tenue et son visage. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue aussi négligée était lors de la combustion spontanée d'Harry et du professeur Rogue, lors de leur premier entraînement. Curieux…

-Ils ont failli tout faire sauter ! s'indigna Thalie en se précipitant vers Preston, qui se leva rapidement, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je te jure, j'ai failli être transformée en méchoui géant ! Et je suis dans un état épouvantable en plus…

-Viens, tu vas aller te changer et on va manger tranquille dans ma chambre, lui proposa Preston en l'attrapant par le bras, les guidant d'un pas rapide vers les appartements privés des Gardiens et de leurs renforts.

Luna ne manqua pas le regard narquois que s'échangèrent les deux Serpentard – ils étaient vraiment étranges, parfois – ni l'inquiétude qui apparût puis disparût promptement du visage de Regulus. C'était bon à savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour tous les novices, pas seulement les sorciers… L'arrivée du professeur Rogue – accompagné d'une odeur persistante de cochon grillé – entraîna un silence immédiat dans la salle. Etrangement, Regulus et lui semblèrent se diriger ensemble vers la Grande Salle – à croire qu'ils souhaitaient faire savoir à tous les élèves qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Harry !

Le cri – mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise – d'Hermione Granger attira à nouveau l'attention de tous. Luna reposa son journal, curieuse de voir jusqu'à quel point son ami était recouvert par les cendres.

-Rogue est déjà parti ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrange, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la déception, sans pour autant laisser sa condisciple le toucher.

-Oui, avec Regulus, lui confirma Hermione, visiblement habituée – mais toujours blessée – par la rebuffade.

-Tant pis, grommela le Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je vais me changer, dis à Neville que je le retrouverai dans la Grande Salle !

-Brave toutou, marmonna Blaise tandis que la préfète de Gryffondor acquiesçait.

-Dixit celui qui n'arrête pas de courir après Preston, rétorqua Pansy en se levant, son habituel air impassible de retour sur son visage.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça ! s'indigna son condisciple en la suivant, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur tour vers la sortie. Franchement, Pansy tu ne trouves pas que tu…

Le bruit de ses paroles s'évanouit tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Hannah et Justin échangèrent un long regard puis se levèrent à leur tour, visiblement décidés à aller manger également. Ils venaient à peine de partir lorsque Padma et Neville entrèrent, l'épuisement clairement visible sur leur visage.

-Je meurs de faim, s'exclama Padma tandis que Neville se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil. On va manger ?

-Harry te rejoindra dans la Grande Salle, il a du aller se changer, précisa Hermione à son camarade en se levant à son tour.

-Très bien, j'arrive, répondit finalement le Gryffondor après avoir grommelé du fond de son siège. Tu viens avec nous Luna ?

-J'arrive, répondit paisiblement la jeune fille, une fois son journal rangé dans son sac.

Ils étaient sur le point de quitter la salle lorsque la porte menant vers les couloirs les plus fréquentés de Poudlard s'ouvrit devant eux.

-Bonsoir, déclara Albus Dumbledore d'un ton calme, une lueur décidé dans le regard.

-Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, répondirent timidement les élèves avant de partir, peu rassurés devant les vagues de magie qui émanaient du corps du vieux sorcier.

Il prit quelques instants pour examiner la pièce puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'entraînement des disciples de la Terre. Il nota avec un froncement de sourcils que pas un Daymos ne s'était mis en travers de son chemin – où était donc la Protectrice aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets qui n'avait cessé de l'empêcher de voir Gellert ? Insensiblement, son pas ralentit alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, pour finalement s'arrêter totalement devant la porte entrouverte de la salle. Une bonne odeur de terre fraichement remuée s'échappait de la salle, en même temps que des murmures. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa suffisamment la porte pour passer dans l'ouverture puis pénétra dans la pièce.

-Professeur Dumbledore, quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! lança une voix féminine qu'il avait appris à reconnaître au fil des semaines.

-Protectrice Arwa, je viens voir le Frère Gellert, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment maîtrisée.

Il manqua de reculer d'un pas sous l'intense regard violet – bien plus naturel que les yeux de la Prêtresse du Feu – déterminé à avoir son _entretien_ avec Gellert. Comme s'ils pouvaient se faire du mal l'un l'autre !

-Ça ira, Arwa, murmura une voix teintée d'un certain accent germanique.

La Protectrice plissa le nez d'un air peu engageant, puis s'écarta finalement, laissant Dumbledore s'avancer dans la salle. De la terre maculait le sol, tandis que des plantes recouvraient les murs, certaines recouvertes de fleurs aux multiples couleurs.

-Assieds-toi, lui proposa Grindelwald d'une voix douce en indiquant un banc créé à partir d'épaisses lianes. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Brusquement Dumbledore ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu. Voir Gellert d'aussi prêt, remarquer les fines cicatrices sur son visage et sur ses mains, constater sa légère difficulté à se mouvoir…

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, déclara finalement le directeur d'un ton prudent, sentant toujours peser sur lui le regard méfiant de la Daymos.

-_Ach_, nous serions peut-être plus à l'aise dans mes appartements, commença Grindelwald avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

-Les Gardiens refusent que des sorciers autres que les novices pénètrent les appartements qui vous ont été attribués, lança sèchement Arwa en s'avançant vers eux, une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. De surcroît, il serait étrange que le directeur de Poudlard ne soit pas présent au dîner…

-Peut-être serions-nous plus à l'aise dans mon bureau, après le repas, suggéra Dumbledore en se levant, peu désireux de se mettre une Daymos ou les Gardiens à dos. Le mot de passe est _patacitrouilles_.

-Toujours aussi gourmand, murmura Grindelwald avec un petit sourire en le voyant partir. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard de sa Protectrice.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller _parler_ avec lui, répondit Arwa en haussant les épaules. Il est celui qui t'a envoyé à Nurmengrad, tu te souviens ?

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement Arwa, tout comme je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé entre Albus et moi. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

-Ça, je n'en suis pas si convaincue, marmonna la Protectrice en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Si elle avait son mot à dire – et c'était le cas – cette conversation n'aurait pas lieu, pas tant qu'elle n'est pas certaine de la pureté des intentions du vieux directeur manipulateur envers son protégé, foi de Daymos ! Elle n'eut aucun scrupule à rapporter la conversation au Prêtre Andrew – après tout, il était le _supérieur_ de Gellert et à ce titre, il pouvait lui interdire de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Et lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le vieux sorcier – qui pouvait bien savoir ce que Dumbledore avait derrière la tête ?

-Tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle, Arwa. Et qu'ils ne restent ensemble pas plus d'une demi-heure, décida finalement le Prêtre de la Terre. Et si Dumbledore a le moindre geste suspect, n'hésite pas à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Compte sur moi, lui promit Arwa avant de reprendre sa place – adossée au mur, derrière son protégé.

De son côté, lorsque Dumbledore s'installa finalement à son bureau, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de son visiteur, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer quelques-uns des souvenirs les plus marquants de l'été 1889. La plus heureuse période de sa vie, sans aucun doute…

-Si j'étais un ennemi, vous seriez mort, professeur, déclara une voix froide juste devant lui.

Relevant les yeux, Dumbledore se retrouva nez-à-nez face à la Protectrice de Gellert, lequel était quant à lui tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil. Visiblement, il s'était plongé plus profondément dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne le croyait…

-Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, donc je ne risque rien, répondit-il doucement, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Les Gardiens ont de la chance d'avoir des Protecteurs aussi discrets…

-Là est notre mission, rétorqua sèchement la Daymos avant d'aller se positionner à côté d'une fenêtre, vérifiant que rien d'inhabituel se promenait dans le parc.

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les deux hommes discuter, visiblement aussi ravis l'un que l'autre de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle avait réagi de manière un peu exagérée en empêchant le directeur de voir son vieil _ami_, comme il l'appelait, pendant toutes ces semaines, mais trop de prudence ne pouvait nuire. Et puis, après tout, elle était celle qui avait découvert Gellert dans sa cellule à Grindelwald, celle qui l'avait sorti de cet enfer… Les humains étaient vraiment de véritables animaux quand ils pensaient être en contact avec ceux qu'ils considéraient ne pas être dignes de leur respect. Dumbledore n'était probablement pas au courant de toutes les atrocités qui avaient eu lieu à Nurmengrad, mais enfin, il était celui qui avait enfermé Gellert là. Seule la force de la Terre avait permis au vieux sorcier de survivre jusqu'à son arrivée – pour le coup, elle n'avait pas regretté ses instincts sanguinaires, nul ne faisait souffrir une personne choisie par les éléments sans qu'un Daymos ne soit là pour réclamer vengeance !

Elle sortit bien vite de ses souvenirs en remarquant une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir marcher à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Un intrus ? C'était plus que probable, au vu de sa démarche et de son attitude…

-Nous allons rentrer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Mais les trente minutes ne sont pas écoulées ! s'indigna Gellert en se tournant vers elle.

-Pas d'objection, ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui à grands pas. Nous pourrons toujours revenir demain. Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonne nuit Protectrice Arwa, marmonna le vieillard, surpris, en voyant son invité partir aussi brusquement.

-_Gute Nacht_ Albus, lança Gellert avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir avant de laisser sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Merlin, cela avait été un plaisir inouï de discuter avec Gellert, même si la conversation s'était révélée être très superficielle. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la plus prudente des attitudes à avoir en ces temps troublés par la guerre…

-On ne peut pas changer le passé, fit remarquer Phineas Nigellus en se penchant vers lui. Les hommes comme lui ont la vengeance dans le cœur, Directeur.

-Oh, je doute que ce soit toujours le cas, mon cher, déclara Albus avant de se lever et de se diriger vers ses appartements. Même la vengeance ne peut résister au temps qui s'enfuit…

ooOoo

Au même moment, l'intrus attendait avec une pointe d'agacement que son espion arrive. Frissonnant – les nuits de mars étaient toujours froides – il resserra sa cape autour de lui, se promettant de repartir si la personne qu'il attendait n'arrivait pas rapidement. Les bruits de la Forêt Interdite le firent sursauter, nerveux. Le Maître avait-il mentionné où les Pantigras étaient logées ? A l'extérieur, non ?

-Oncle Rodolphus ?

La voix de son neveu lui fit faire volte-face d'un mouvement rapide, sa baguette parée à l'emploi. Le Mangemort se détendit en voyant son neveu à quelques pas de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage, tandis qu'il portait un sac de cuir à l'épaule.

-Drago, le salua-t-il en abaissant sa baguette. Es-tu certain de ne pas avoir été suivi ?

-Je m'en suis assuré, mon oncle, répondit le Serpentard en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Le parc était désert. L'éclairage nocturne lui donnait une allure féérique, renforcée par le bruit des clapotis provenant du lac et par les ombres difformes des arbres de la forêt. Aucune lumière ne provenait du camp d'entraînement, qui dressait son imposante stature non loin du stade de Quidditch. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à l'extérieur du château – hormis la présence des deux sorciers à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

-As-tu tous les livres ? s'enquit Rodolphus d'un ton calme, conscient de la nervosité de son neveu.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il n'aurait jamais confié une mission de cette importance au fils de sa belle-sœur – cela crevait les yeux qu'il n'avait pas la force morale nécessaire pour le rôle qui lui avait été confié – mais enfin, nul n'aurait osé contredire une décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Certains n'ont pas pu être dupliqué, donc j'ai recopié les passages intéressants à la main, exposa le garçon en tendant son sac.

-Le Maître t'avait ordonné de lui ramener tous les livres, lui rappela le Mangemort en prenant le précieux colis, un air sévère sur le visage.

Mais quel idiot ! N'aurait-il pas pu recopier l'intégralité des grimoires protégés, au lieu de se contenter de passages seulement ? Comment pouvait-il seulement croire qu'il savait ce qui intéresserait le Maître ? Ah ça, c'était bien le fils de Lucius – tout aussi présomptueux !

-Comment va ma mère ? s'enquit Drago sans paraître se soucier du reproche de son oncle.

-Bien, répondit Rodolphus en un soupir.

-Et… Comment va tante Bellatrix ? murmura le Serpentard d'un ton presque craintif, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son oncle.

-Mieux… Le Maître pense qu'elle devrait être rétablie d'ici quelques jours. Mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça, lui conseilla le Mangemort. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il en est avec ta fiancée.

-Son entraînement se passe bien, marmonna Drago en haussant les épaules.

Le silence retomba tandis que le garçon posait son regard sur le château, où de nombreuses fenêtres étaient encore illuminées. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir partir avec Pansy, loin de cette guerre ! Mais non, il devait rester là, à espionner pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à craindre pour sa vie et celle de ses parents, à attendre… Attendre quoi ? Que Potter élimine le Maître ? Il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa chance, tout le monde savait cela – et même avoir été choisi par un élément ne saurait le protéger éternellement.

L'envol de plusieurs chauves-souris les fit sursauter. Rodolphus réajusta son capuchon, puis se dirigea plus profondément dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Continue d'envoyer tes rapports au Maître, Drago. Et ne te fais pas remarquer !

-Bien, oncle Rodolphus. Bon retour, lança le Serpentard en repartant d'un pas vif vers le château, peu désireux de s'éterniser plus longtemps que nécessaire auprès du Mangemort.

Si seulement son père ne s'était pas fait capturer au Ministère… Si seulement il avait été libéré d'Azkaban en même temps que d'autres Mangemorts…

De son côté, Rodolphus ne manqua pas d'avancer d'un pas vif dans la Forêt Interdite, peu désireux de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Après tout, il y avait eu des rumeurs de la présence d'une colonie d'Acromentulas sur les terres de Poudlard alors qu'il faisait ses études – et Regulus lui avait assuré que c'était toujours le cas à son époque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua crier de frayeur lorsqu'une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant brusquement.

-Tu devrais être plus souvent sur tes gardes, sorcier, lui conseilla une voix froide teintée d'une pointe de moquerie.

Faisant violemment volte-face, Rodolphus brandit sa baguette d'un air menaçant – même s'il savait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'avait aucune chance en duel face à l'_autre_.

-Vous êtes d'une discrétion incomparable, Lame, rétorqua le Mangemort d'un ton glacé, sa baguette toujours en position d'attaque.

-Baisse donc ta baguette, sorcier, elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité tant que je serai à tes côtés, déclara son interlocuteur d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation.

Le Mangemort fronça les sourcils avant d'obtempérer. Il profita de la disparition momentanée d'un nuage qui camouflait la lune pour observer l'_autre_. Entièrement vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude, il ne laissait apparaître aucune partie de son corps qui ne soit recouverte par sa tenue de cuir. Le capuchon de sa cape était placé de telle manière que seuls ses yeux – rouges, tout comme ceux du Maître – étincelaient dans l'obscurité. Rodolphus déglutit en le voyant poser la main sur le pommeau de son épée – Merlin, que l'autre sorte son arme et il pouvait dire adieu à la vie ! Pourquoi, par tous les maléfices de Serpentard, fallait-il qu'il se retrouve à être l'interlocuteur de l'escrimeur le plus doué de Grande-Bretagne ? Quelqu'un qui n'était même pas humain en plus ! Voyant l'autre avancer, il le suivit en silence, admirant sa capacité à se mouvoir sans le moindre bruit. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour ce talent…

-Ton maître est toujours à la recherche d'une des Pierres de Norgr'ad, déclara la créature d'un ton sans réplique.

-En effet, Lame. Il a bon espoir de s'en emparer lorsqu'elle sera découverte, répondit Rodolphus d'un ton respectueux.

-Il ne saura pas la manipuler, affirma l'autre d'un ton sec, la colère grondant dans sa voix. Il n'a pas été choisi par les éléments.

-Mais deux sorciers sous ses ordres l'ont été, affirma le Mangemort avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Si l'un d'entre eux a été choisi par le même élément que celui de la Pierre…

-Aucun d'entre eux n'aura l'entraînement nécessaire pour une telle manipulation, et ce ne sont pas les livres que ton neveu t'a apportés qui vont y changer quoi que ce soit, rétorqua la Lame. Tandis que moi…

-Je ne suis pas certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepte de vous laisser la Pierre sans l'assurance que cela lui sera bénéfique, rétorqua Rodolphus d'un ton bravache qui tentait de masquer – sans succès – sa peur.

-Oh, mais je peux apporter à ton maître bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer, sorcier, assura la Lame d'un ton moqueur. Préviens donc Lord Voldemort de mon offre.

-Mais comment pourrais-je vous donner sa réponse ? glapit le Mangemort d'un ton inquiet, songeant déjà avec inquiétude aux sorts qu'il n'allait pas manquer de recevoir pour son impertinence – traiter avec un mystérieux émissaire sans en référer au Lord avant…

-Je te recontacterai plus tard, sorcier, déclara la Lame en disparaissant dans les ombres de la Forêt Interdite.

Le Maître allait être furieux – mais peut-être que ça en valait le coup, si la Lame était sincère… Et jusque là, il avait été honnête, Rodolphus ne pouvait le nier.

ooOoo

Au même moment, mais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Olivier Dubois montait deux à deux les marches branlantes d'un escalier raide, se retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas respirer l'air fétide qui émanait de l'immeuble. Oh, il savait parfaitement bien que la personne qu'il allait voir n'avait que peu de moyens – ce qui expliquait pourquoi son appartement se trouvait dans une habitation vétuste à mi-chemin entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes – mais vraiment, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette odeur ! Il poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois arrivé à destination, toqua avec vigueur à la porte puis attendit impatiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

-Olivier ?

-Ah, bonsoir Pénélope, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en reconnaissant la sorcière. Est-ce que Percy est là ? s'enquit-il en pénétrant dans le salon, espérant avoir des nouvelles.

-Ça fait une semaine je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, répondit l'ancienne Serdaigle d'un air sombre.

Le sourire d'Olivier disparût totalement tandis qu'un frisson remontant le long de son dos. Une semaine… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir des nouvelles de Percy tous les jours, mais il habitait avec Pénélope enfin ! Il aurait du revenir chez lui, au moins pour se changer avant d'aller travailler…

-Le Ministère a envoyé plusieurs courriers pour savoir où il est, mais j'ai été incapable de leur répondre, explicita la jeune femme en commençant à faire chauffer de l'eau. Thé ?

-S'il te plaît, grommela le joueur de Quidditch en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Tu sais où il pourrait être ?

Il regretta immédiatement sa question en voyant le regard que lui envoya Pénélope. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée, ses cernes lui donnant un air presque cadavérique.

-Je me suis dit que toi, tu le saurais, répondit-elle en un soupir. Tu le connais mieux et depuis plus longtemps que moi…

-Tu es sa petite amie Pénélope, commença Olivier avant d'être brutalement interrompu par la sorcière.

-Et toi son meilleur ami ! Enfin Olivier, tu sais bien qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne me dit pas, des choses que tu es le seul à savoir !

Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de tourner son attention sur l'eau qui sifflait joyeusement dans la bouilloire. Elle prépara rapidement la théière, versant l'eau sur les feuilles de thé d'un geste machinal, puis l'envoya sur la table d'un geste de la baguette. Deux tasses et une boîte en fer-blanc pleine de biscuits la rejoignirent rapidement.

-Une chose est certaine, il n'est pas retourné dans sa famille, déclara finalement Olivier après avoir mangé un biscuit, attendant que le thé infuse et qu'il puisse boire – il avait toujours adoré les boissons chaudes. Je le saurais…

-Je doute qu'il soit parti de son plein gré, déclara Pénélope d'une voix faible, l'épuisement clairement lisible sur ses traits.

-Tu… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, en dehors du fait que ce n'est vraiment pas son genre ?

Visiblement, l'ancienne préfète savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait – quelque chose que Percy avait choisi de partager avec elle et non avec lui…

-Percy… Percy pensait être surveillé, marmonna la jeune femme en servant le thé. Une fois ou deux, il a cru remarquer quelqu'un qui le surveillait. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette personne, mais comme l'autre ne s'est jamais montré au grand jour, il a décidé de ne pas chercher à le contacter… Peut-être qu'il aurait du ? Peut-être que c'était juste quelqu'un qui s'assurait qu'il allait bien…

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, mais Olivier doutait qu'il s'agisse de ça – les lettres des jumeaux ou de Charlie n'étaient pas rassurantes pour qui savait lire entre les lignes et il était quasiment certain que ceux qui s'opposaient à Vous-Savez-Qui ne pouvaient se permettre d'assigner un des leurs à la surveillance de Percy.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges, avant que Perce ne disparaisse ? s'enquit-il finalement sans répondre à l'interrogation de son hôtesse.

-Le Scrutoscope sifflait assez régulièrement, mais c'est normal, nous ne sommes pas très loin de l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, lui indiqua Pénélope avec un haussement d'épaules.

Olivier fronça les sourcils à la nouvelle. Normalement, l'immeuble était plutôt sécurisé – suffisamment pour qu'un Scrutoscope ne se déclenche pas, Percy et lui avaient vérifié ça quand ils l'avaient visité.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non, répondit la préfète avec un air désolé. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne suis pas Auror Pénélope, loin de là même, répondit le joueur avec un sourire amer.

-Les Aurors en charge du dossier pensent que Percy est parti de son plein gré, avoua finalement la jeune femme d'un air sombre. Ils ont dit qu'au vu de ce qui s'était passé avec Croupton et de la menace que Tu-Sais-Qui représentait pour sa famille, il avait dû fuir le pays…

-Percy ne serait jamais parti aussi lâchement, rétorqua violemment Olivier. Il n'a pas été envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien ! Et surtout, il ne t'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça, affirma-t-il en lui tapotant maladroitement la main. Je le connais, ce n'est pas son genre !

-J'espère, murmura Pénélope avant de boire une grande gorgée de thé, les yeux étrangement humides. J'espère…

Se sentant soudain oppressé par la tristesse qui émanait de son ancienne condisciple, Olivier prit congé le plus rapidement possible. Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de la laisser comme ça, mais il avait quelques vérifications à faire – et des anciens _camarades_ à voir. Tous les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas ralliés aux Mangemorts, il le savait… Mais tous se fréquentaient toujours – et c'était sûrement par là qu'il aurait la meilleure chance d'avoir des renseignements !

ooOoo

_Harry est de plus en plus lunatique, ça en devient presque inquiétant. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les débuts dans la magie noire peuvent en être responsables… J'espère que ce n'est pas ça ! Je sais qu'il veut venger Sirius et qu'il est plus que déterminé à éliminer Voldemort – Neville me l'a avoué, même si ça a été une entreprise de longue haleine pour le faire parler – mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire l'erreur de plonger dans la magie noire, surtout alors qu'il a été choisi par un élément ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible – d'après mes lectures, la magie des éléments est en totale opposition avec la magie noire, donc avec sa cicatrice, Harry n'aurait pas dû pouvoir être choisi… Mais enfin, il a l'habitude de faire mentir les traités de sorcellerie ! Personne n'est censé pouvoir survivre à un Avada non plus._

_En tout cas, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir été choisie, même si ça implique de travailler avec un homme qui ressemble beaucoup à Sirius. Ce Regulus a l'air de bien connaître le professeur Rogue en plus, c'est assez étrange. Enfin, pas plus que d'avoir Grindelwald à Poudlard ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le directeur a autorisé ça. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas été consulté… _

_Nott est encore en train de me tourner autour ! Je me demande ce qu'il me veut. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour me jouer un mauvais tour – après tout, Zabini et lui se sont montrés très corrects depuis la rentrée. Non, je dois lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, il m'a félicitée pour avoir été choisie tout de même ! Et Zabini est très correct pendant nos entraînements, je crois qu'Hannah était encore plus surprise que moi de son comportement. J'espère juste que ni lui ni Nott ne vont venir me poser des questions sur l'étrange comportement d'Harry envers le professeur Rogue : ça a été assez difficile comme ça de le voir totalement perdu pendant une semaine, déterminé après avoir discuté avec Thalie – je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à manger dans la Grande Salle ce soir –là – et absolument effondré le lendemain… Neville pense que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, mais c'est mon meilleur ami quand même ! Et puis, comme ça, ça m'évite de passer trop de temps avec Ginny – elle devient insupportable à maudire Thalie à tout bout de champs ! _

_Je crois que j'ai hâte de partir de Poudlard en fait – j'ai peur de la guerre qui approche, mais une fois entraînée, je serai vraiment capable de me battre… _

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… J'ai hâte de lire votre ressenti sur ce chapitre ! Par exemple, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez du rapprochement entre Harry et Thalie (enfin, si on peut appeler ça un rapprochement ^^), de la discussion (avortée) entre Harry et Rogue ou encore de l'entretien entre Rodolphus et son mystérieux interlocuteur…

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le **15 août**.

Bon été à tout le monde !

Cassandra


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Fantasy/Mystery

**Résumé :** "Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait." ... "Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être." ... "Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…" 6ème année alternative.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que les Daymos, les Pantigras, Thalie, Preston...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 15 août 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier les **huit** personnes qui se sont donné la peine de commenter le chapitre précédent. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on ne se donne pas la peine d'écrire dans le vide. Remerciements spéciaux à **Wizzette** qui a supporté mes nombreuses angoisses au sujet de ce chapitre et à **Choubie** dont la review est arrivée à une période critique. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir si la hiérarchie entre Gardiens, Serviteurs des Éléments et Daymos est claire pour tout le monde ou si des explications sont nécessaires.

Récapitulatif des personnages :

-**Mary** : Prêtresse du Feu, a Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sous sa protection, est aidée par Thalie.  
-**Victoria** : Prêtresse de l'Air, a Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson sous sa protection, est aidée par Preston.  
-**William** : Prêtre de l'Eau, a Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini sous sa protection, est aidé par Regulus.  
-**Andrew** : Prêtre de la Terre, a Neville Londubat et Padma Patil sous sa protection, est aidé par Gellert.  
-**Ilidan** est le Daymos qui protège Thalie, Daïana est la Daymos qui protège Preston et Naël est le Protecteur de Regulus.  
-**Tolos** est un des Daymos qui protègent les Gardiens, c'est lui qui a mis sur pieds le camp d'entrainement.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

-Je déteste le climat écossais, grommela Thalie en reniflant d'un air rageur, un petit tas de mouchoirs posés à côté d'elle sur le banc.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il te réussisse, répondit distraitement Preston en gardant les yeux fixés sur son manuel d'économie.

Le temps était particulièrement pluvieux en ce milieu du mois de mars et l'infirmerie avait du mal à fournir suffisamment de potion Pimentine à tous ceux qui en demandaient. Malheureusement pour elle, Thalie était allergique à l'un des ingrédients de la potion et devait donc attendre que son rhume disparaisse de manière naturelle. D'ici là, elle était condamnée à errer dans le château avec une importante réserve de mouchoirs, le nez rougi et le teint pâle.

-Je déteste être malade, ronchonna-t-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même.

-Personne n'aime ça, marmonna Preston en lui jetant un regard en coin, amusé par la ressemblance de son amie avec un marshmallow géant – emmitouflée comme elle l'était, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir froid !

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être ici, de toute façon, leur indiqua Daïana d'un ton sec.

-Tolos nous a demandés de corser l'entraînement des sorciers, objecta Preston en tournant la tête vers sa Protectrice.

-Ils ont suffisamment de mal sans votre aide, marmonna Ilidan sous le rire enroué de sa protégée.

Ils fixèrent les sorciers qui s'entraînaient pendant quelques instants, observant les duels à l'épée qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, les combats rapprochés ponctués de pseudo cris de guerre, les duels magiques qui illuminaient un coin du camp et enfin le petit parcours d'épreuves, qui mettait à mal les quelques courageux qui avaient décidé de l'inaugurer.

-Si on intervient et que quelqu'un est blessé, ça va encore nous retomber dessus de toute façon, maugréa Thalie d'un ton boudeur en abandonnant la lecture de _Grandeur et liberté de la Suède (1660-1792)_. C'est une belle brochette d'hypocrites, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Par-devant, ils font des courbettes et s'étalent littéralement devant les Gardiens et par-derrière, ils sont tous en train de nous prendre de haut parce que nous ne sommes pas des sorciers…

-Ce n'est pas parce que la rouquine qui tourne autour de Potter ne t'aime pas qu'ils sont tous comme ça, objecta Preston sans grande conviction, son regard fixé sur le fiancé de sa sœur.

Franchement, qu'est-ce que Pansy pouvait bien trouver à ce type ? Enfin, c'était un Malefoy, ça voulait tout dire…

-Elle, au moins, elle a le courage de ses opinions, rétorqua Thalie avant se moucher. Mais je te parle des autres ! Non seulement c'est à cause d'eux et de leur usage abusif de la magie noire que les Gardiens sont apparus, mais maintenant qu'on doit intervenir pour empêcher le peuple de Norgr'ad de détruire leurs barrières, ils ont le culot de nous en vouloir parce qu'on va leur prendre leur prétendu Sauveur ! Tiens, encore une chose écœurante de toute façon leur manière de s'appuyer sur un adolescent pour leur sauver la mise…

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on verrait chez des Moldus, acquiesça Preston d'un ton serein.

Oh, il avait l'habitude des récriminations de son amie vis-à-vis des sorciers – après tout, ce n'était pas comme si avoir été choisie par le Feu lui avait vraiment rendue la vie meilleure – mais son discours avait pris un ton plus amer depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher Thalie, tu as les yeux brillants de fièvre, lui conseilla Ilidan d'un ton égal où l'inquiétude perçait à peine.

La concernée grommela mais accepta de se lever, son livre dans une main et ses mouchoirs dans l'autre, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de protester quand elle était dans cet état-là. D'humeur maussade, il valait mieux qu'elle retourne dans les quartiers des Gardiens et de leurs suppléants avant de perdre le contrôle de son Elément – mieux valait éviter d'incendier le camp, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais moi aussi rentrer, décida Preston en se levant d'un geste vif.

D'humeur malicieuse, il lança une petite bourrasque de vent sur la partie du camp où se tenaient les entraînements à l'escrime. Le sable s'éleva brusquement, causant un arrêt immédiat des combats, tandis que les sorciers tentaient vainement d'y voir quelque chose.

-Au moins, ils sauront ce qu'est une tempête de sable, même s'ils ne quittent jamais le Royaume-Uni, se justifia-t-il sous le regard perçant de sa Protectrice.

-C'est Tolos qui nous a demandés de corser les choses, ajouta Thalie tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie.

Elle fit apparaître une petite boule de feu au milieu des adolescents qui s'entraînaient sur le parcours d'épreuves, leur faisant perdre toute concentration. Des cris de surprise se firent entendre, tandis que les flammes léchaient les blocs de bois où s'agrippaient tant bien que mal plusieurs élèves.

-Ils sont impossibles, grommela Ilidan en voyant les deux novices quitter le camp d'un bon pas, détendus par l'utilisation de leur Elément.

-Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, ironisa Daïana d'un ton sentencieux en refermant la porte derrière eux. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'on a fait pire quand on était plus jeunes, cousin…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château en suivant de près leurs protégés, ignorant totalement le début de chaos qu'ils laissaient dans le camp d'entraînement et ayant à peine une pensée pour Tolos.

ooOoo

Harry se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, répondant sans vraiment y prêter attention aux salutations des élèves qu'il croisait. Pour une fois, la séance d'entraînement avec les Gardiens avait été très courte : ils avaient vérifié que leurs nouveaux élèves n'avaient pas de problèmes avec leur Elément puis avaient libéré leur après-midi. Cela était peut-être dû au rhume persistant de Thalie, qui faisait apparaître des flammes à chaque fois qu'elle éternuait un peu trop violemment – Harry traînait derrière lui une odeur de brûlé plutôt tenace depuis trois jours – ou tout simplement au fait que les jeunes sorciers commençaient à accuser un certain retard dans leurs devoirs. Harry ressortait tout juste d'un cours privé avec Maugrey Fol-Œil : l'ancien Auror avait insisté pour lui faire rattraper rapidement toutes les séances de pratique de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal auxquelles il n'avait pas pu assister. Cela s'était très bien passé, évidemment : Harry était naturellement doué pour le duel et ses lectures personnelles – quoi que pas forcément recommandées par le ministère – lui avaient été d'une aide profitable. Il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne s'il voulait un jour avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort !

Avisant l'heure qui tournait, il accéléra le pas, peu désireux de faire attendre Neville plus que nécessaire. Tous deux avaient décidé de travailler ensemble pour rattraper de manière efficace leur retard dans les manières qu'ils avaient en commun – et même McGonagall avait accepté que les novices rendent leurs travaux en commun, à condition qu'ils s'entraînent sérieusement. Pour le coup, personne ne pouvait l'accuser de faire du favoritisme, étant donné que tous les Directeurs de Maison s'étaient mis d'accord sur cette façon de faire. Rogue avait rechigné, bien sûr, mais s'était finalement rangé à l'avis général – ou alors, simplement parce qu'il voulait prouver à Slughorn qu'il était toujours le seul à prendre les décisions touchant la maison Serpentard, et ce, même en ne donnant plus que quelques cours de Défense dans la semaine.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rogue, il allait bien devoir trouver une solution pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Huit jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa tentative avortée pour avoir des réponses à ses questions, et il hésitait toujours sur la marche à suivre. Peut-être que Regulus pourrait lui apporter quelques réponses… Après tout, s'il avait bien compris la conversation qu'il avait malencontreusement espionné, il connaissait Rogue depuis ses études à Poudlard ! Il pourrait probablement lui expliquer quelle était la nature exacte des relations entre Rogue et sa mère. Et puis, peut-être pourrait-il même lui donner quelques pistes de lecture… Après tout, s'il connaissait Rogue et avait été en contact avec Voldemort, il devait en connaître un sacré rayon en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou en Duel ! Peut-être même pourrait-il l'entraîner ? Sinon, il se tournerait vers Grindelwald – pas que ça l'enthousiasmait plus que ça, mais enfin, il était connu pour ses talents en Duel, il serait sans doute un bon entraîneur… A condition qu'il ne dise rien à Dumbledore, bien sûr ! Ah, encore une chose qu'il allait devoir dissimuler à son _bien-aimé_ directeur…

-Silence ! siffla Mrs Pince tandis qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque.

Harry cligna des yeux devant son agressivité injustifiée pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait à un groupe de Poufsouffle. Probablement des élèves de quatrième année, étant donné que les élèves plus jeunes n'avaient pas le droit de travailler dans la bibliothèque ces temps-ci. Les perturbations dans la magie du château avaient eu une sérieuse influence sur les travaux pratiques des élèves et les plus anciens avaient besoin de travailler au calme pour pouvoir se présenter à leurs examens dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Personnellement, Harry avait du mal à croire à cette explication – après tout, depuis que les Gardiens étaient là, il avait beaucoup plus de facilité à jeter des sorts ! Mais peut-être que cela était lié à l'entraînement qu'il suivait jour après jour…

-J'ai vraiment hâte qu'ils partent de Poudlard, personnellement ! s'exclama une voix furieuse tandis qu'Harry s'était arrêté au niveau des livres traitant des Enchantements.

-Tu n'es pas le seul Derek, crois-moi, répondit une voix féminine qu'Harry connaissait bien.

Curieux, il s'avança discrètement dans l'allée pour finalement découvrir qu'un groupe d'élèves de la quatrième à la sixième année, toutes maisons confondues, s'était installé autour d'une des plus larges tables circulaires de la bibliothèque.

-Bien sûr, reprit Ginny, c'est une bonne chose que les Gardiens soient venus, ça a calmé les perturbations magiques, mais ils auraient vraiment pu s'abstenir d'amener leurs novices avec eux, conclut-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

Des murmures d'assentiment parcoururent la table. Plusieurs élèves arboraient des traces de brûlures, tandis que d'autres avaient des bandages visibles sous leurs manches, mais tous arboraient une expression féroce.

-Déjà, Grindelwald ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de mettre les pieds ici ! s'indigna Michael Corner. Qui sait de quoi il est capable désormais ? Et maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait vaincre Dumbledore en duel, si l'envie lui en prenait…

-Il est surveillé par sa Protectrice, objecta Éloïse Midgen, une Poufsouffle du même âge qu'Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ce n'est pas lui le plus problématique, vous le savez aussi bien que moi…

Etonné, Harry observa avec surprise les regards de connivence que s'échangeaient les élèves. Dire qu'il croyait que tous étaient ravis de la présence des Gardiens et de leurs suppléants ! Les sorciers pouvaient vraiment se montrer ingrats, de temps à autres…

-Les deux novices moldus sont vraiment dangereux pour nous, déclara Harper, le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard, d'un ton sec. Tout le monde sait ce qu'ils nous ont fait hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Un concert de récriminations s'éleva sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Harry :

-J'ai une brûlure de plusieurs centimètres de large sur le bras à cause de Thalie ! s'insurgea un élève de Serdaigle.

-J'ai été aveuglé pendant plusieurs minutes à cause de la tempête de sable provoquée par Preston ! se plaignit un quatrième année de Serpentard

-Même les onguents de madame Pomfresh n'ont pas réussi à apaiser la douleur ! pesta Romilda Vane en remontant sa manche, exposant le bandage qui entourait son bras à la vue de tous.

Compatissant, Derek tapota l'épaule de sa camarade avec une mimique de dégoût sur le visage. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant finalement de quoi il retournait : la veille, à la demande du Protecteur Tolos, Thalie et Preston étaient allés intensifier l'entraînement des sorciers – avec des conséquences visibles pour tous ceux qui étaient présents. Secouant la tête, Harry se fit la réflexion que lui avait de bonnes raisons de se plaindre : la veille, Thalie avait encore failli incendier leur salle d'entraînement ! Être enrhumée était vraiment dangereux pour elle ! Enfin, pour tous ceux qui tentaient de maîtriser l'élément du Feu, leur avait expliqué la Prêtresse Mary. Mieux valait éviter de traîner dans les parages dans ce genre de cas, pour la sécurité de tout le monde…

-Il faut qu'on se venge d'eux, déclara Ginny d'un ton déterminé une fois que le silence fut revenu. Il faut qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquer sans encourir des conséquences à la hauteur de nos blessures !

-Parfaitement ! appuya Harper en tapant du poing sur la table.

Se remémorant qu'il était attendu, Harry abandonna son poste d'observation. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ses condisciples voulaient se venger : personne ne les avait forcés à aller au camp d'entraînement, à sa connaissance… Bah, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : cela resserrait les liens entre les maisons de Poudlard ! C'était le Choixpeau qui allait être content d'apprendre ça…

Avant d'aller rejoindre Neville, il fit un détour non loin de la Réserve, désireux de mettre la main sur un manuel ou deux traitant de la magie sans baguette. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il repartit vers la section Botanique d'un bon pas, se disant qu'il allait finir par arriver en retard lorsqu'il remarqua avec surprise _qu'Hermione était en train de discuter avec Nott !_ Il se dissimula entre deux rayonnages, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Et je pense que tu pourrais probablement rattraper ton retard plus rapidement si tu utilisais mes notes en plus du _Manuel de Runologie ésotérique_, déclara Nott en se dandinant légèrement, clairement mal à l'aise.

Nott, se dandiner de gêne ? Alors que ce type était sans nul doute le plus imperturbable de tout Poudlard, voire peut-être même de tout le pays ?

-Oh, et bien, heu… Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition, Nott, répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Harry manqua de faire tomber ses livres sous le choc. Depuis quand Hermione rougissait-elle en discutant avec un _garçon_ ? Même quand elle et Ron étaient sortis ensemble, elle n'agissait pas comme ça !

-Appelle-moi Théo, grommela le Serpentard en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses choses.

Hu ? _Théo ?_

-Seulement si tu m'appelles Hermione, répondit la préfète en lui souriant légèrement.

Harry crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher en entendant sa réponse. Depuis quand Hermione permettait-elle à un Serpentard de l'appeler par son prénom ? D'accord, Nott avait toujours été très correct envers eux – il aurait fallu qu'il leur parle pour les insulter, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait déjà entendu le son de sa voix avant cette année – mais quand même ! Est-ce que Nott n'était pas censé croire à toutes les conneries sur la puissance du sang qui circulaient chez les Serpentard ? Mais les paroles du Sang-Pur rappelèrent Harry à son écoute.

-On pourrait peut-être travailler ensemble sur le projet de fin d'année, proposait le Serpentard en se détendant légèrement. Le professeur Babbling veut qu'on forme des duos mixtes, alors je me suis dit que…

-Que tu voulais travailler avec la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton un plus froid que précédemment.

-Avec quelqu'un de brillant, corrigea Nott. Et puis, tu es quand même plus ouverte d'esprit que Brockehurst ou Goldstein…

Hermione hésita pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment si le Serpentard était sincère ou non, puis décida finalement de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, si jamais les choses tournaient mal, elle pourrait toujours laisser tomber le projet – le professeur Babbling lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le faire, au vu de son entraînement actuel avec les Gardiens.

-Très bien, on va faire ce projet ensemble, déclara-t-elle finalement après avoir fait mariner son interlocuteur pendant quelques instants.

Elle en fut récompensée par un sourire timide mais sincère de la part du Serpentard, lequel la fit rougir. Il les observa s'éloigner vers la table où Nott s'était installé, sans vraiment savoir si ce changement de situation lui plaisait ou non. En tout cas, mieux valait qu'il surveille le Serpentard pendant quelques jours, histoire de s'assurer de la sincérité de ses intentions – hors de question qu'il joue avec Hermione !

-Je doute que ça dérange Ron, déclara une voix amusée à côté de lui.

Harry tressaillit, recula et manqua de heurter une étagère, le cœur battant à tout allure, pour finalement se rendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de Neville, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Que ça quoi ? s'étonna Harry en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux. Et désolé pour le retard Neville, j'ai…

Ses explications furent interrompues d'un geste de la main, tandis que son camarade lui faisait signe de le suivre vers la table où il s'était installé.

-Ron s'est remis de leur rupture tu sais, continua Neville à voix basse, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Après tout, c'est lui qui a compris le premier qu'Hermione et lui évoluaient mieux comme amis que comme un couple. Donc je ne pense pas que ça le dérange qu'Hermione passe à autre chose…

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Harry en le regardant avec surprise.

Neville haussa les épaules en lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à une table où Hannah Abbott et Justin Finch-Fletchley s'étaient installés.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu besoin d'une oreille attentive cette année, répondit Neville avec douceur en s'asseyant.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le reproche sous-jacent. D'accord, il avait décidé de s'éloigner de ses meilleurs amis pour ne pas risquer de les mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça lui plaisait d'avoir manqué autant de choses depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour n'avoir même pas remarqué que Ron avait eu besoin d'une oreille attentive ?

-Salut Harry ! le saluèrent les deux Poufsouffle avec un sourire, des livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ouverts tout autour d'eux.

-Salut, répondit le Gryffondor en se laissant tomber sans aucune grâce sur son siège. Sur quoi est-ce que vous travaillez ?

-La dissertation supplémentaire que Rogue nous a donnés, répondit Hannah avec une grimace. Le professeur Maugrey nous a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire que nous la fassions, mais tu connais Rogue…

Justin renifla avec mépris en attirant un des grimoires à lui, des parchemins recouverts de notes empilés sur sa gauche.

-Et vous, vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment ? s'enquit-il en jetant un vague regard aux manuels posés devant ses camarades.

-Enchantements, répondit Neville en sortant son brouillon de son sac. Flitwick a accepté de nous laisser un délai supplémentaire, mais on ferait mieux de ne pas tirer sur la corde…

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait choisi de ne pas pouvoir assister à tous ces cours, aussi, grommela Justin en feuilletant son manuel de Défense. D'ailleurs, vous savez comment ça se passera une fois qu'on sera parti de Poudlard ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry en ouvrant un des livres qu'il venait de choisir.

-Je suppose que c'est à la charge des Serviteurs des Eléments de finir notre éducation magique, proposa Neville après avoir échangé un regard avec Hannah. Enfin, on verra bien le moment venu !

Et tandis qu'il plongeait dans son devoir d'Enchantements, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ferait bien de discuter avec ses camarades un peu plus souvent – après tout, il allait bientôt quitter le château, et qui savait quand il reviendrait ? Mieux valait en profiter pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Ron – une partie d'échecs ou deux seraient un bon moyen pour renouer le contact. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de victoire que s'échangèrent ses camarades par-dessus la table, ignorant totalement la mission que s'était fixé Neville de le faire parler avec les autres novices un peu plus souvent. Après tout, il n'était pas habitué à ce que des gens veuillent lui parler pour ce qu'il était et pas ce qu'il représentait, n'est-ce pas ?

ooOoo

Dans la soirée ce jour-là, à des kilomètres de Poudlard, Lord Voldemort observait d'un air attentif le nouvel entraînement de deux de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Depuis que Bellatrix et Antonin Dolohov s'étaient remis de leur mystérieuse maladie – qui n'était pas si mystérieuse pour qui savait se renseigner – il avait pris soin d'assister à chacun de leurs entraînements. Les livres que le jeune Drago lui avait fait parvenir étaient une véritable mine d'informations, lui permettant de donner de bons exercices à ses Mangemorts.

Installé à l'intérieur d'une bulle de protection, il observait Bellatrix tenter de faire grossir la flamme d'une des torches qui illuminaient les parois nues de cette salle. Tous les grimoires insistaient sur la nécessité de s'entraîner dans une pièce entièrement construite en pierre, où, de préférence, aucune fenêtre n'était creusée. Lassé de ne voir aucun changement, Voldemort porta son attention sur Dolohov, installé à côté de la porte. La concentration faisant plisser son front, il tentait de faire apparaître une minuscule tornade à partir des courants d'air qui provenaient du reste du bâtiment. Voldemort doutait qu'il y arrive – s'il pouvait faire changer de direction les courants d'air, ce serait déjà une belle réussite – mais enfin, c'était toujours une bonne chose que ses Mangemorts se fixent des objectifs ambitieux !

Une odeur de brûlé lui fit tourner la tête puis jurer en Fourchelangue. Bellatrix venait de perdre le contrôle de la flamme – ce qui arrivait régulièrement, depuis le début de l'entraînement – et semblait incapable de pouvoir la faire revenir à sa taille originelle. L'attention de Dolohov se tourna également vers elle. Il abandonna ses tentatives infructueuses pour maîtriser l'Air, se rapprocha vers sa camarade, semblant vouloir lui conseiller quelque chose, puis recula en glapissant de surprise. Le corps de Bellatrix venait de s'embraser entièrement, la transformant en une torche vivante. Elle se mouvait tel un feu follet, semblant ne plus toucher terre – quelque part, Voldemort en était reconnaissant : ses elfes avaient autre chose à faire que de nettoyer à nouveau la suie dans cette salle ! La flamme vivante qu'était Bellatrix grossissant de minutes en minutes, Dolohov prit finalement la parole, n'ayant aucune envie de finir ses jours sur un bûcher – les sorts de Gèle-Flamme n'avaient pas vraiment d'efficacité sur ce genre de feu !

-Il serait peut-être plus prudent de sortir de cette pièce, Maître, suggéra-t-il avec respect en se rapprochant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Aurais-tu peur, Antonin ? s'enquit Voldemort d'un ton doucereux, sans pour autant détacher son regard de sa plus fidèle Mangemort.

Le concerné se tortilla légèrement, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur – qui ne serait pas effrayé devant un spectacle pareil ? – mais ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'il pouvait faire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ni Bellatrix ni moi ne maîtrisons suffisamment notre Elément pour vous assurer de ne pas être touché, Maître, biaisa-t-il finalement.

Il pinça les lèvres en entendant le ricanement moqueur de son Maître mais ne dit rien, attendant de savoir ce que le mage noir comptait faire.

-Attend donc que la combustion spontanée de Bellatrix soit terminée puis ramène-la dans sa chambre, lui ordonna finalement Voldemort. Viens me faire ton rapport après, je serai dans mon bureau.

-Bien Maître, murmura le Mangemort d'un ton respectueux, s'inclinant légèrement tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quittait la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Lord Voldemort se considérait comme plutôt chanceux : même si ce damné Potter avait été choisi pour être un Serviteur des Eléments, comme d'autres de ses camarades, deux de ses Mangemorts aussi ! Bellatrix et Severus partageant le même Elément, elle devrait rapidement rattraper son retard, si les conseils et les indications de Severus étaient suffisamment précis. Quant à Antonin… Plusieurs des grimoires recopiés par le jeune Malefoy s'étaient révélés être très précis sur les exercices à suivre pour apprendre à maîtriser l'Air, donc il n'y avait que peu d'inquiétudes à avoir de ce côté. Vraiment, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le jeune Malefoy récupère la Pierre de Norgr'ad dissimulée à Poudlard une fois que les Gardiens l'auront découverte, et tout irait parfaitement bien ! _Audaces fortuna juvat_ – la fortune sourit aux audacieux – ce brave Virgile avait raison ! Encore un petit peu d'attente, et le Royaume-Uni tremblerait sous le joug de Lord Voldemort !

Perdu dans ses rêves de grandeur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne remarqua pas les deux Mangemorts qui le suivaient du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Rodolphus, notant l'odeur de brûlé qui accompagnait le sillage du mage noir, se fit la réflexion qu'il allait vraiment devoir parler de la Lame à son Maître. Les conseils avisés d'un Daymos seraient sans nul doute très bien accueillis pour l'entraînement de Bellatrix et Dolohov… Après tout, nul autre que les Daymos avaient entraînés les premiers Gardiens, lors de la guerre contre le peuple de Norgr'ad ! Oui, vraiment, il allait devoir les mettre en contact… En espérant ne pas être puni pour avoir tant tardé !

De son côté, Queudver observa la mine joyeuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Le voir de si bonne humeur ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'entraînement de cette folle de Bellatrix et de Dolohov se passait particulièrement bien, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant pour le reste des Mangemorts ! Haussant les épaules, il continua son chemin vers les cachots, une séance de torture en compagnie de Rabastan l'y attendant. Ce genre de travail ne lui plaisait pas vraiment – et cette fois encore moins que les autres, connaissant l'identité de la victime. Percy Weasley avait toujours été un gentil maître pour Croûtard, après tout !

-Tu en as mis du temps ! aboya Lestrange en le voyant entrer dans la cellule où Percy était enfermé.

-Je vois que tu as déjà commencé, rétorqua Queudver sans se donner la peine de répondre au Mangemort.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille, ici, grommela l'autre Mangemort en reportant son attention sur sa victime.

Queudver pinça les lèvres en voyant l'état lamentable auquel était réduit Percy. Passer trois semaines dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé, encore moins quand on était torturé à intervalles réguliers !

-Je repose ma question, Weasley, lança Lestrange d'un ton sadique. Quels sont les futurs projets de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Percy toussa violemment, semblant cracher un peu de sang, avant de relever un regard empli de défi envers son tortionnaire.

-Je ne sais rien, répondit-il d'une voix faible pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois depuis le début de ces interrogatoires.

L'ignorance n'était pas vraiment une bonne protection, songea-t-il lorsque Lestrange lui lança une nouvelle fois le Doloris. Il regrettait de ne pas être crû, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander au bout de combien temps Vous-Savez-Qui allait perdre patience et ordonner qu'on le tue, tout simplement. Mais au moins, il n'aurait rien dit !

-Damné Gryffondor, pesta Lestrange en voyant que sa victime s'était une nouvelle fois évanouie. Plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe ! Il refuse de parler, précisa-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Queudver, qui retint un sourire amusé.

-Peut-être qu'il est sincère, quand il dit qu'il ne sait rien, suggéra-t-il après avoir observé l'ancien préfet pendant quelques instants.

-C'est un Weasley et il travaille au Ministère, il doit forcément savoir quelque chose ! objecta Lestrange d'un ton hargneux.

Queudver hocha la tête, peu désireux d'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de son collègue. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Percy serait relâché, en guise d'avertissement, mais enfin, on ne risquait pas de lui demander son avis ! Il était dommage qu'un garçon aussi brillant s'obstine à être contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres – après tout, ça ne faisait aucun doute que Sa victoire était proche ! Potter, tout choisi par un Elément qu'il soit, ne pouvait pas grand-chose face à Lord Voldemort. Les deux Mangemorts observèrent leur victime en silence, ignorant s'ils devaient continuer leur séance de torture ou non. Au bout d'un moment, la résistance physique s'affaiblissait rapidement, et le risque était grand que la victime meurt au beau milieu d'un interrogatoire – ce qui, quand ce n'était pas désiré par le Maître, pouvait s'avérer singulièrement douloureux pour les bourreaux.

-C'est étrange, toute cette humidité dans le cachot, remarqua finalement Queudver lorsque le silence menaça de s'éterniser.

-C'est comme ça depuis son arrivée, répondit Rabastan en haussant les épaules.

Queudver fronça légèrement les sourcils à la réponse – inattendue – de son collègue. Le Maître insistait pour que les cachots soient tout de même relativement bien isolés et propres, les maladies moldues ayant tendance à se développer assez rapidement dans le cas contraire. Observant avec attention le corps meurtri du jeune Weasley, Queudver nota avec surprise que l'eau qui l'entourait, présente tout le long de son corps, était particulièrement propre. Il se rapprocha pour vérifier et son deuxième examen confirma ses premières observations : aucune trace d'eau putride ou même stagnante, on aurait dit que l'eau venait tout juste d'être versée dans le cachot, en provenance directe d'une source pure.

-Curieux, marmonna-t-il en se relevant, notant distraitement comme la poitrine de Percy se levait et s'abaissait dans un mouvement erratique.

-Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ? s'enquit Rabastan en ouvrant la porte, abandonnant l'idée de torturer plus longtemps le rouquin – le Maître le voulait vivant et avec encore tout son esprit.

-L'eau qu'il y a ici, répondit Queudver en le suivant.

Il s'abstint d'approfondir ses observations devant le reniflement moqueur de Rabastan. Haussant les épaules, il referma la porte derrière lui, replaçant les sortilèges de protection d'un geste de la baguette. Bah, si Lestrange refusait de l'écouter, tant pis pour lui ! Il n'allait pas se donner pas la peine de présenter ses conclusions au Maître – ce qui serait le meilleur moyen pour subir un Doloris – ou à un autre Mangemort. Moins il participait, mieux cela valait pour lui – inutile de se salir les mains plus que nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?

ooOoo

Le tableau de Merwyn le Malicieux avait toujours été installé dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, merci pour lui. Nombre de directeurs avaient souhaité l'installer ailleurs, notamment à côté des salles ayant accueilli les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il avait toujours refusé d'être changé de place, arguant que c'était à côté d'une bibliothèque qu'il avait le plus de chances d'être utile. Malheureusement pour lui, les innombrables élèves qui étaient passé devant lui n'avaient jamais pensé à l'interroger sur ses nombreuses créations en matière de maléfices et de sorts, préférant se référer aux manuels qu'ils utilisaient. Mais Merwyn ne désespérait pas : un jour, il saurait se révéler utile pour la protection de quelqu'un, il le savait !

Merwyn s'intéressait tout particulièrement au jeune Harry Potter – un garçon capable de résister à l'Avada Kedavra, voilà qui était brillant ! – et aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Il s'attacha donc à suivre de temps à autres ses amis les plus proches, un rouquin dégingandé et une préfète brune dans les premiers temps, puis, peu à peu, un Gryffondor au visage rond et assez maladroit, une jeune Serdaigle blonde assez _particulière_ – mais avec un esprit pointu, il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises – ainsi qu'une rouquine qui ne semblait pas avoir sa baguette dans sa poche. Depuis l'arrivée des Gardiens, Merwyn le Malicieux s'était attaché à suivre la rouquine, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – une histoire d'instinct peut-être ? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il semblait savoir quand un mauvais coup allait se réaliser, sans même y être impliqué…

C'est pourquoi, au beau milieu de l'après-midi de cette pluvieuse journée de mi-mars 1997, il se tint sur ses gardes en voyant deux élèves, la rouquine à la baguette nerveuse et un Serpentard qui était attrapeur, s'il se tenait bien au courant de l'activité sportive de l'école, suivre discrètement une des novices, un air sur le visage ne présageant rien de bon. En son for intérieur, Merwyn n'appréciait guère que des moldus puissent fouler le sol de Poudlard, mais il était prêt à faire une exception pour les Gardiens – il ne tenait pas à ce que sa toile soit réduite en cendres pour avoir offensé quelqu'un, merci bien ! Merwyn hésitait à prévenir la jeune novice lorsqu'elle passerait devant son tableau qu'elle était suivie par des gens qui ne lui voulaient pas forcément du bien lorsqu'il vit les élèves passer à l'attaque. Le Serpentard immobilisa la novice d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ entre les épaules – attaquer par derrière, mais où allait le monde ! – tandis que la rouquine – de Gryffondor se rendit compte Merwyn en se penchant contre le cadre de son tableau – jetait une poudre foncée sur le corps immobilisée de la jeune fille. Elle se pencha vers la novice puis marmonna une formule d'un ton rapide, tandis que le Serpentard faisait le guet.

-Ça, c'est pour nous avoir blessés pendant notre entraînement ! vitupéra-t-elle en direction du visage de la novice, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. C'est bon, la poudre de cauchemars ne va pas tarder à agir, filons ! lança-t-elle à son camarade en se relevant rapidement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Merwyn le Malicieux observa les deux voyous détaler sans demander leur reste, abandonnant la novice à son triste sort. Par la barbe de Merlin, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de s'attaquer par-derrière à plus faible que soi ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il épousseta sa tunique d'un geste de la main puis se précipita dans les tableaux voisins – ignorant les protestations de leurs occupants – certain de trouver la directrice-adjointe dans son bureau. Foi de Merwyn, cela n'allait pas rester impuni !

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, nombre d'élèves étaient en train de pester à mi-voix contre leur baguette qui refusait de leur obéir. Ils se seraient crûs de retour plusieurs mois en arrière, avant l'arrivée des Gardiens, quand la magie du château était en train de perdre la tête, occasionnant de nombreux accidents – dont, par exemple, un préfet de Serdaigle qui s'était retrouvé affublé d'une paire de défenses lors d'une métamorphose qui avait mal tourné. McGonagall avait eu un mal fou à lui rendre son aspect normal, n'y arrivant qu'une fois installée dans le parc du château.

-C'est curieux que la magie du château recommence à faire des siennes, déclara Daphné Greengrass en relevant les yeux de son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Il s'est probablement passé quelque chose, répondit Théodore Nott d'un ton absent, plongé dans son devoir de Runes anciennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il après avoir entendu le reniflement moqueur de sa fiancée.

-C'est une évidence qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, Théo, rétorqua Daphné d'un air amusé, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. Je t'ai connu plus pertinent dans tes observations, mon cher !

Théo marmonna son assentiment en retournant à son devoir, du même avis que sa camarade.

-Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps, poursuivit Daphné en le fixant d'un regard pénétrant, notant avec satisfaction la tension qui s'emparait du corps de son fiancé. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-La situation actuelle n'est pas la meilleure qui soit pour être détendu, répondit prudemment Théo, les yeux fixés sur la même ligne.

-Tu as reçu des nouvelles de ton grand-père ? s'enquit Daphné d'un ton plus doux, sachant que les relations au sein de la famille Nott n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

-Pas depuis la dernière fois, répondit Théo sans quitter son manuel des yeux. Et ça vaut mieux pour nous deux, ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace.

-Parce que ça voudrait dire que la date du mariage aura été fixée, marmonna Daphné en perdant son sourire.

Oh, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils auraient pu faire un mariage arrangé bien moins agréable, là n'était pas la question ! Au moins, ils avaient pu apprendre à se connaître durant leurs études à Poudlard et, Merlin soit loué, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien – voire même mieux que bien des couples arrangés dans leur entourage. Ils s'estimaient et se respectaient suffisamment pour faire face à leurs familles, qui en étaient plutôt satisfaites : l'une apportait l'argent, l'autre une position sociale assurée et un patrimoine culturel important. Vraiment, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre !

-Tu penses que Drago sait pourquoi la magie du château est à nouveau perturbée ? s'enquit Daphné après quelques minutes de silence, son regard fixé sur leur préfet.

Théo releva les yeux, observa le jeune homme pendant quelques instants puis se tourna vers sa fiancée, un air songeur sur le visage.

-Je ne pense pas… Après tout, il ne savait pas au début de l'année, déclara-t-il d'un ton lent.

-Mais il ne recevait pas autant de courrier, au début de l'année, objecta Daphné en haussant un sourcil.

Théo grimaça, comprenant largement le sous-entendu. Malefoy s'était vanté d'avoir reçu une mission de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres au début de l'année, et cela s'était traduit par une correspondance plus ou moins importante avec sa mère – en apparence – suivant les périodes.

-Il nous l'aurait fait comprendre, s'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, conclut finalement Théo. Tu le connais, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se vanter quand il a des _choses_ à faire…

Daphné allait rebondir sur sa phrase lorsque la porte d'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit en un grand bruit. Blaise et Pansy apparurent sur le pas de la porte, livides, des déchirures visibles sur leurs tuniques. Ils ne s'étaient même pas changés à la fin de leur entraînement, nota Théo avec surprise. Ça n'était pas dans leurs habitudes… Et ils revenaient étonnamment tôt, ce qui était aussi une nouveauté !

-Deux élèves du château ont agressé une novice ! s'exclama Blaise en se précipitant vers ses camarades de sixième année, Pansy dans son sillage.

Des exclamations de surprise retentirent un peu partout dans la salle commune, puis le silence se fit tandis que Pansy continuait les explications.

-Les Gardiens sont furieux, et les Daymos ont failli nous découper en tranches ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus perçante que d'habitude alors que Drago se précipitait vers elle, l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage pour qui le connaissait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Théo d'une voix calme, qui ne trahissait nullement son trouble intérieur.

Hermione avait-elle été blessée ?

-On était en séance commune, tous les novices avec les Serviteurs des Eléments, expliqua Blaise d'une voix un peu plus rapide que la normale, acceptant avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que lui tendait Milicent Bulstrode. Thalie et Preston avaient quartier libre, pour travailler leurs cours, et les Gardiens étaient on ne sait trop où. La séance était sur le point de se finir quand le Prêtre William, le Prêtre de l'Eau, est arrivé au pas de course, avec deux Daymos sur ses talons. Il nous a dit que Thalie s'était faite agresser par deux élèves de Poudlard, que c'était un tableau qui avait donné l'alerte, et là, les Daymos ont un peu perdu la tête et ils ont commencé à nous attaquer, Pansy, Londubat, Granger, Potter et moi, en disant que c'était des élèves de nos maisons qui étaient responsables ! Heureusement, le Prêtre a réussi à les calmer, mais c'était de justesse !

-Salazar, murmura Daphné d'un ton épouvanté, les yeux écarquillés.

-Du coup, on a tous été renvoyés dans nos salles communes, avec les fantômes de nos maisons pour nous surveiller, poursuivit Pansy en se passant une main dans les cheveux, des traces de sueur visibles sur son visage. Le château est bouclé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, avec interdiction de contacter de quelque manière que ce soit, précisa-t-elle après avoir finir son verre.

-C'est une catastrophe, gémit un élève de quatrième année dans un coin de la pièce.

-Qui serait assez suicidaire pour oser s'en prendre à une novice ? s'étonna une cinquième année, déclamant tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas. Surtout qu'elle ne maîtrise pas totalement son élément ! Elle aurait pu faire brûler tout le château !

-Le couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque est totalement impraticable maintenant, confirma le Baron Sanglant d'une voix sourde.

Des bruits de surprise retentirent puis le silence se fit. Tous fixaient leur fantôme, attendant avec impatience de connaître les dernières nouvelles.

-Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de quitter leur salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre, déclara le Baron d'un ton encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Les cours sont suspendus jusqu'à ce que vous soyez informés du contraire et les repas seront pris ici.

Il fit une légère pause puis reprit le fil de son discours, appréciant à sa juste valeur les expressions catastrophées qu'il voyait chez ses protégés.

-Le Directeur et le Ministre de la Magie tentent actuellement de calmer les Gardiens, afin d'éviter tout incident diplomatique. Que les coupables se dénoncent serait pris comme un geste de bonne volonté, poursuivit-il du même ton monocorde. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, conclut-il finalement en les observant avec attention.

Il alla s'installer au-dessus de la cheminée la plus proche de la sortie, tandis que des conversations s'élevaient peur à peu à travers la pièce.

-C'est une véritable catastrophe, déclara Pansy une fois que tous ses camarades de sixième se furent réunis autour d'elle, devant la cheminée.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, nota Théo avec stupeur. Salazar, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état… Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vue comme ça !

-Vous pensez que les Gardiens vont partir tout de suite ? s'enquit Drago, s'adressant plus à Blaise qu'à sa fiancée, qu'il serra contre lui.

-Aucune idée, répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient… Mais peut-être qu'ils vont nous envoyer tout de suite dans leur école, et revenir dès qu'ils auront trouvé…

Il s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil à Pansy et Drago. Le préfet avait serré la mâchoire en entendant l'hypothèse de son ami, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie que sa fiancée le quitte aussi tôt.

-Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ? s'enquit Théo en fronçant les sourcils, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Quelqu'un qui en voulait à Thalie, probablement, répondit prudemment Pansy en croisant son regard.

Le petit groupe déglutit avec difficulté en songeant à la même personne. Après tout, ils avaient tous vu son caractère explosif durant les séances d'entraînement au camp du protecteur Tolos…

-Si c'est elle, murmura Daphné avant de s'interrompre quelques instants puis de reprendre, sa voix pleine d'anxiété, si c'est elle, les conséquences vont être épouvantables…

Et pour être épouvantable, la situation l'était, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Recroquevillé sur son siège, l'air peu rassuré, Scrimgeour juste à côté de lui, encore moins à l'aise, il écoutait la Prêtresse Mary le maudire dans des termes particulièrement colorés, de toute la force de ses poumons. A sa droite se tenait le Prêtre Andrew, la fureur clairement lisible sur ses traits, tandis que leurs Protecteurs étaient légèrement en retraits, la colère clairement visible dans la tension de leur posture.

-C'est la première fois depuis des siècles qu'un affront pareil nous est fait ! rugit Mary en tapant du poing sur le bureau, faisant tressaillir les sorciers.

-Nous n'avions jamais prévu que…, commença Dumbledore d'une voix faible.

-Ah, parce qu'il était prévu que vos élèves agressent nos disciples sans aucune raison ? s'insurgea violemment Andrew, tandis qu'un léger grondement se faisait entendre.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de détruire l'école, suggéra Scrimgeour d'une voix faible au Prêtre de la Terre, se recroquevillant dans son siège sous le regard menaçant d'un Daymos.

-Nos élèves sont un peu nerveux en ce moment, avec la guerre contre Voldemort, commença Dumbledore d'une voix un peu plus assurée, en se redressant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

Il ne dût la survie de sa barbe qu'à la rapidité de ses réflexes, le faisant se jeter à terre pour éviter la flamme que la Prêtresse Mary venait de lancer vers lui.

-_Un peu nerveux ?_ hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter Fumseck, qui roucoula faiblement, tentant de l'apaiser. Un peu nerveux ? Alors que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du pays ! Ils ne craignent rien ici ! Au contraire de nos novices, qui sont à la merci de n'importe lequel de vos élèves qui déciderait de s'en prendre à eux ! Et maintenant, regardez le résultat !

-Les coupables seront sévèrement punis, assura Scrimgeour d'un air déterminé.

-Il va sans dire que nous exigeons l'application du Code de Protection des Gardiens et de leurs Affiliés, déclara Andrew d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Les deux hommes blêmirent violemment devant la demande, Dumbledore serrant avec force les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ce Code avait été instauré juste après la mise en place du code du secret, pour protéger les Gardiens, leurs novices et les Daymos de toutes les formes d'agression que des sorciers pouvaient perpétrer à leur encontre. D'une extrême sévérité, il permettait d'assurer une protection efficace aux novices ne maîtrisant pas encore leur élément, leur assurant d'être grassement dédommagé si des sorciers venaient à les agresser. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que d'une justice sorcière, les Gardiens ayant de leur côté leur propre système juridique, pour venger leurs affiliés quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

-Le Magenmagot sera réuni en session extraordinaire dès lors que les coupables seront trouvés, promit finalement Scrimgeour d'une voix faible. Nous prenons très au sérieux ce qui a été vécu par la novice Thalie, bien sûr…

-Cela vaudrait mieux, siffla Mary d'un ton menaçant.

Fumseck roucoula à nouveau, tentant de calmer la Prêtresse du Feu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer : comment un des élèves de Poudlard aurait pu agresser gratuitement quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait ? Cette époque troublée était bien triste…

Une fois cette décision prise, les Gardiens ne s'éternisèrent pas plus longtemps et repartirent rapidement vers leurs appartements, laissant une atmosphère bien plus détendue derrière eux.

-Et bien, Dumbledore, j'espère que vous trouverez rapidement qui sont les coupables, déclara finalement Scrimgeour après s'être relevé, observant le parc par la fenêtre.

-Oh, je suis certain que les Daymos les trouveront rapidement, ils sont très doués pour ce genre de choses, répondit calmement le directeur, ses yeux pétillant à nouveau, bien plus détendu maintenant que les Gardiens avaient quitté son bureau.

Scrimgeour renifla avec mépris, puis se tourna vers le directeur, un air plus qu'agacé sur le visage.

-Vos petites histoires commencent à me poser de sérieux problèmes, Dumbledore, commença-t-il d'une voix froide. Et cette agression est l'ingrédient qui fait exploser le chaudron ! J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de mal à calmer nos concitoyens quand ils ont appris que Gellert Grindelwald _vivait ici_…

- Les Gardiens répondent de lui et il a une Protectrice à ses côtés jour et nuit, objecta rapidement le directeur, le pétillement de ses yeux disparaissant. Les Gardiens ne le laisseraient jamais blesser un élève de Poudlard !

-Peut-être, grommela Scrimgeour, mais ça ne me plaît pas qu'il soit ici ! Tout le monde sera bien plus rassuré une fois qu'il sera parti.

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence, peu désireux quant à lui de voir Gellert partir. Leurs discussions étaient si vivantes ! Vraiment, ça serait du gâchis d'être à nouveau séparé de lui…

-Quant à ce Regulus, continuait Scrimgeour d'un ton exalté. Vraiment, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne, mais vous l'avez connu, Dumbledore, il était l'un de vos élèves, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres très inquiètes à son sujet, et cela doit également être vos cas, je me trompe ?

-Il est vrai que certains de mes professeurs ont été assez surpris de voir Regulus Black dans l'enceinte de cette école, admit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Il semblerait qu'il ait survécu à la menace que Voldemort faisait peser sur lui, en fin de compte. Il est également surveillé par son Protecteur, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de crainte à avoir de ce côté.

Scrimgeour renifla une nouvelle fois, le mépris toujours présent, mais ne dit rien. Si Dumbledore considérait que la situation était sûre, il ne pouvait que s'incliner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans ce cas, si vous considérez que la situation est parfaitement contrôlée, je vais me retirer, déclara-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. J'ai du travail qui m'attend et une session extraordinaire du Magenmagot à organiser.

-Bonne soirée, mon cher, le salua Dumbledore en l'observant rejoindre son bureau, les flammes vertes tournoyant avec grâce dans la cheminée.

Une fois certain que plus personne ne viendrait le déranger, il se détendit enfin totalement, prenant pour l'occasion deux bonbons au citron d'un coup. Il avait ses doutes sur l'identité des coupables, bien sûr – quel dommage que les maisons s'unissent dans quelque chose d'aussi _bas_ ! – mais il préférait laisser les Gardiens mener justice comme ils l'entendaient. Après tout, qui était-il pour s'opposer aux seules personnes capables de vaincre le peuple de Norgr'ad ?

ooOoo

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Weasley ait pu attaquer une novice. Cette fille n'a-t-elle donc rien appris au sujet des Gardiens ? Une véritable honte à son sang, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Même son frère se comporte mieux qu'elle – et tout le monde à Poudlard connaît ses manières… J'espère que sa punition sera à la hauteur de son affront ! Si jamais les Gardiens partent plus tôt que prévu à cause d'elle, je la tuerai. Ça sera déjà suffisamment difficile d'espionner ici sans Pansy et Blaise, alors si leur absence doit être plus longue que prévue…_

_Non, tout ira bien, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter tant que rien n'est décidé. Mère m'a suffisamment répété que le pire est déjà difficile à vivre, alors rien ne sert de s'angoisser inutilement. Et puis, ils n'empêcheront pas un couple fiancé de communiquer, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce n'est qu'à travers des lettres, tant que je peux rester en contact avec Pansy… _

_Le Maître va être réellement furieux en apprenant ce qui s'est passé ! Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me demander de faire quelque chose en guise de représailles, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver Azkaban pour usage de la magie noire. Je sais que les soupçons se porteraient rapidement sur moi de toute façon, Rogue et Dumbledore m'observent avec bien trop d'intensité depuis le début de l'année pour que ce soit naturel. _

_J'espère que tout va bien se passer… Salazar, si je suis incapable de récupérer la Pierre de Norgr'ad une fois que les Gardiens l'auront retrouvé, je vais me retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Peut-être que je devrai commencer à me rapprocher de Nott, après tout, il serait sûrement capable de m'aider, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir… Oui, je vais faire ça, après tout, il faut que nous nous rapprochions : une fois Blaise parti, nous seront les seuls représentants de Serpentard dignes de ce nom ! _

* * *

À suivre…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Fantasy/Mystery

**Résumé :** "Ça avait commencé juste après les BUSE, en fait." ... "Cela signifie que le Pacte a été brisé – ou est sur le point de l'être." ... "Des Gardiens sont arrivés à Poudlard…" 6ème année alternative.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le moment, tout à J. K. Rowling. Les Gardiens sont à moi, de même que les Daymos, les Pantigras, Thalie, Preston...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **Dauphin Noire** pour la Bêta-Lecture. De plus, cette fic est dédiée à **Lady Ange Shadow**.

**Date de publication :** 29 décembre 2011.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous depuis la dernière fois, une bonne reprise des cours/du travail, de bonnes fêtes de Noël…  
J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte… Je crois que c'est la première fois que je mets autant de temps à écrire (et poster) un nouveau chapitre ! Mea culpa ! Bon, pour ma défense, la reprise des cours a été très intense et ma vie personnelle a été plutôt agitée depuis la fin de l'été. **Note importante :** pour suivre l'avancée de la fic et lire les réponses aux reviews anonymes (_adenoide_) ou pour les personnes n'autorisant pas les MP (_rhjlupin_), c'est sur mon live journal : **http : / / lady-shaw-cassy . livejournal . com** (ou lien sur mon profil). Je vous encourage vivement à y passer de temps à autres (notamment quand je suis trop longue à poster) il y a des informations sur la progression d'écriture des chapitres ! Voilà, j'espère qu'il y a encore des gens intéressés par cette histoire en tout cas… Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, ça motive à écrire !

Récapitulatif des personnages inventés :

-**Mary** : Prêtresse du Feu, a Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sous sa protection, est aidée par Thalie.  
-**Victoria** : Prêtresse de l'Air, a Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson sous sa protection, est aidée par Preston.  
-**William** : Prêtre de l'Eau, a Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini sous sa protection, est aidé par Regulus.  
-**Andrew** : Prêtre de la Terre, a Neville Londubat et Padma Patil sous sa protection, est aidé par Gellert.  
-**Ilidan** est le Daymos qui protège Thalie, Daïana est la Daymos qui protège Preston et Naël est le Protecteur de Regulus.  
-**Tolos** est un des Daymos qui protègent les Gardiens, c'est lui qui a mis sur pieds le camp d'entrainement.

Dans les chapitres précédents : La situation commence à devenir tendue à Poudlard entre les élèves s'entraînant au camp d'entraînement et Thalie & Preston. Celle-ci s'est faite agressée par Ginny et Harper, ce qui rend les Gardiens et les Daymos furieux, tout en plaçant Dumbledore et Scrimgeour dans une mauvaise situation. Du côté des Mangemorts, ils tiennent Percy prisonnier. Rodolphus Lestrange est quant à lui en contact avec un mystérieux Daymos se faisant appeler Lame et souhaitant rencontrer Lord Voldemort…

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Ron tira sur le col de sa robe en grimaçant légèrement, desserrant discrètement sa cravate. Les membres du Magenmagot venaient de créer un immense dôme d'où aucun son ne pouvait entre ou sortir afin de délibérer – rapidement, sans aucun doute – sur le sort de sa sœur et de Connor Harper, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, qui avaient agressé la novice Thalie. La salle où le procès avait lieu était quasiment déserte : seuls étaient présents le Magenmagot au grand complet, les deux accusés, _Pénélope Deauclaire_, les parents d'Harper, ses parents à lui et lui-même, bien évidemment. Il n'était autorisé à être là uniquement parce qu'il était préfet : le Magenmagot tenait à ce qu'il raconte le procès dans les moindres détails, probablement pour dissuader ses camarades de réitérer l'expérience.

-Ma pauvre petite fille, sanglotait Molly dans son mouchoir, tandis que son époux lui tapotait maladroitement le dos.

Ron lui jeta à peine un regard, concentré sur sa sœur. Ginny était devenue très pâle quand McGonagall était venue la chercher dans la salle commune, trois jours plus tôt, mais n'avait pas protestée. _Encore heureux_, songea-t-il méchamment en fronçant les sourcils. _Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle se retrouvait là ! Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'attaquer une novice ? Et sans défense en plus ! À croire qu'elle avait été victime d'un sortilège de Confusion… _

-Et quand je pense qu'elle s'est acoquinée avec ce Serpentard ! gémit Molly un ton plus haut, faisant tressaillir Harper sur son siège.

Ron maudit silencieusement sa mère avant d'offrir un air désolé à monsieur et madame Harper, assis un peu plus loin sur les bancs où les familles des accusés avaient pris place, lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers eux, un air outré sur le visage.

-Voyons, Molly, ce ne sont encore que des enfants, la sentence ne sera pas trop dure, déclara Arthur d'une voix douce en lui serrant le genou.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son père. Sérieusement, qui croyait-il convaincre ? Deux élèves de Poudlard avaient attaqué une novice sans défense – par derrière en plus ! – et le couloir menant à la bibliothèque était pratiquement inaccessible maintenant ! Avec les examens qui arrivaient dans un peu plus de trois mois, c'était un véritable désastre… Sentant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se contrôler longtemps s'il restait à entendre les lamentations de sa mère au sujet de sa fille chérie, il se leva brusquement, attirant l'attention de l'un d'un des deux Aurors qui montaient la garde devant la porte. Il ne desserra pas les lèvres de son trajet, pour finalement venir s'asseoir à côté de l'ancienne Serdaigle sans même demander la permission.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? lança Pénélope d'un ton sec sans se tourner vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il calmement, à peine désarçonné par sa froideur.

Il se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Tout dans sa posture respirait la méfiance – et à raison probablement, puisqu'elle était toujours en couple avec Percy, depuis tout ce temps…

-Je travaille au département de la coopération magique internationale, expliqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres en retournant à ses notes.

-Ça ne m'explique pas vraiment pourquoi tu es là, marmonna Ron en observant les membres du Magenmagot, dont certains arboraient une teinte violacée des plus étranges sous l'effet des débats plus qu'animés.

Pénélope se redressa, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux accusés puis aux Aurors avant de se pencher vers le Gryffondor, une lueur agacée dans le regard.

-Ils ont agressé une moldue ! siffla-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus… Et laisse-moi te dire que ça s'est vite su dans les autres communautés où les Gardiens sont présents, ajouta-t-elle avec fureur en tirant une épaisse liasse de parchemins de la mallette en cuir posée à sa gauche. Le Premier ministre australien est furieux, et je ne te parle même pas des communautés sorcières du Moyen-Orient… Ah ça, on peut dire que ta sœur et son camarade ont fait fort !

Ron grimaça devant les explications de l'ancienne préfète-en-chef. Il savait que la bêtise de Ginny allait avoir de sacrées conséquences, mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin…

-Et là, pour le procès, tu penses qu'ils vont être condamnés sévèrement ou non ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna la jeune femme en replaçant correctement les mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon. Ils font tous les deux partie de vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, mais en même temps, ils sont toujours mineurs…

Elle tapota distraitement ses parchemins, la colère toujours lisible sur ses traits.

-C'était vraiment stupide comme attaque de tout façon, souffla-t-elle un ton plus bas après avoir jeté un regard en coin aux membres du Magenmagot qui semblaient être arrivés à un accord, au terme de négociations pour le moins agitées. Vouloir « punir une novice »… Cette simple idée est une hérésie ! Qu'importe qu'ils aient été blessés, ils ont la chance d'être entrainés par un Protecteur…

Elle secoua la tête puis se tourna finalement vers le Gryffondor qui hochait la tête devant ses paroles, entièrement d'accord avec elle. Les explications de Ginny et d'Harper avaient été fumeuses, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Bon sang, si seulement Ginny n'était pas aussi jalouse… Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait se rapprocher d'Harry en agressant la novice qui s'entraînait avec lui ?

-Tu ne vas pas retrouver tes parents ? s'étonna finalement Penelope en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, alors que les membres du Magenmagot semblaient se réinstaller confortablement.

-En fait, commença Ron avec hésitation, j'avais une question à te poser…

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils en le voyant bafouiller mais ne dit rien, l'encourageant d'un geste de la tête.

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Percy ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse en bafouillant légèrement.

Penelope ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa froideur première revenue, quand Scrimgeour se leva de son siège. Elle se tut immédiatement et se tourna vers son patron, laissant la question de Ron sans réponse.

-Connor Harper, commença le Ministre d'un ton sec, son regard féroce fixé sur les deux élèves assis devant lui, Ginevra Weasley, après délibérations de la haute cour de justice magique, vous êtes condamnés à deux milles Gallions d'amende et une peine de prison de trois mois fermes à Azkaban, effective dès que vous aurez atteints votre majorité, pour agression préméditée sur une moldue, novice des Gardiens. La séance est levée, conclut-il en tapant d'un coup sec sur son bureau.

Blêmes, les deux élèves ne bougèrent pas de leur siège jusqu'à ce que leurs parents se précipitent vers eux. Ron grimaça en observant sa mère serrer Ginny dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour payer l'amende…

-Sacrée somme, marmonna Penelope en rassemblant ses parchemins d'un geste de la baguette. Bonne semaine, Weasley, le saluait-elle finalement en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, suivant les pas d'un petit homme replet, qui avait remplacé Croupton à la tête du département de la coopération magique internationale, d'après ce que son père lui avait dit.

Ils retrouvèrent McGonagall qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir. Son air sévère se craquela légèrement en voyant la mine consternée de ses élèves et de leurs parents. Ron n'écouta que d'une oreille tandis que monsieur Harper résumait le procès à la directrice-adjointe, s'inquiétant plutôt de ce qui les attendait à Poudlard. S'il ne s'agissait que du jugement de la justice magique, comment donc les Gardiens punissaient-ils ceux qui leur manquaient de respect ? Plût à Merlin que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux…

ooOoo

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Peeves suivait avec curiosité deux Daymos qui s'étaient aventurés dans les souterrains du château. Il avait pris soin de se rendre invisible, peu désireux de se faire envoyer promener par les deux créatures, pour pouvoir les suivre – _espionner_, aurait dit le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle – en paix. Il était plutôt surpris de voir que les deux Protecteurs ne semblaient pas très proches l'un de l'autre. À vrai dire, ils étaient même d'une froideur professionnelle… Pourtant, ils se connaissaient forcément depuis longtemps, tous deux protégeant deux des Gardiens ! Il y avait Tolos – celui qui avait monté le camp d'entraînement, bien sûr – qui était chargé de protégé la Prêtresse de l'Air et la Protectrice du Prêtre de la Terre, une dénommée Donia. Tous deux avaient la même posture régalienne, toute en raideur maîtrisée. Une bourrasque d'air glacé le faisant bouger de sa place, Peeves se décida à se rapprocher des Daymos. S'il restait suffisamment éloigné, il ne risquait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-La Pierre ne doit plus être très loin, déclara Donia d'un ton calme en passant une main gantée le long des pierres froides.

-De l'autre côté du mur, confirma Tolos en hochant la tête d'un air songeur, touchant lui aussi les pierres avec prudence.

Pour ces êtres habituées à vivre en plein air, il était quelque peu angoissant d'être dans ce couloir humide, éclairé par les deux torches que les Daymos portaient, sous plusieurs tonnes de pierres. Des nains auraient été ravis d'être ici, bien sûr, mais eux… Et bien, plus vite ils auraient trouvés l'endroit exact où la Pierre de Norgr'ad qu'ils cherchaient était dissimulée et mieux cela vaudrait.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait percer un passage par ici, réfléchit Donia d'un ton lent en soulevant sa torche un peu plus haut, sa main droite toquant avec précaution contre les pierres.

-On ne sait pas quelle épaisseur il y a derrière ça, objecta Tolos en imitant les gestes de sa collègue.

Les flammes de sa torche donnaient une drôle de teinte à ses cheveux châtains, comme si du sang séché y était incrusté. Donia renifla en entendant la réflexion de son camarade, tandis que son arc frottait contre sa cape alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

-Je te rappelle qu'Andrew a une affinité certaine avec la Terre, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec, le mépris clairement lisible dans ses yeux violets. Si tu penses qu'il est incapable de se charger de ça…

-Je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il faut creuser avec prudence, rétorqua sèchement Tolos, ses yeux rouges brillant de colère. Tu ne voudrais pas faire s'effondrer l'école et tuer les élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

Les sourcils de Donia se haussèrent rapidement, tandis qu'une surprise – feinte – se peignait sur son visage.

-Je t'ai connu bien moins soucieux du futur des humains, Tolos, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. À une époque, tu clamais haut et fort qu'il fallait les laisser se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes, et tant pis pour eux si le peuple de Norgr'ad revient dans cette dimension !

-J'ai changé d'opinion depuis plusieurs années et tu le sais _très bien_, rétorqua Tolos d'un ton glacial, les plumes de ses ailes frémissant tandis que la tension augmentait dans le couloir désert.

-Un Renégat ne change _jamais_ d'opinion, gronda Donia d'un ton menaçant, tandis qu'une mèche brune s'échappait de sa coiffure. Et surtout pas quelqu'un de ta famille…

Effaré, Peeves eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Tolos venait de se jeter sur la Protectrice, la plaquant sauvagement contre le mur, ses crocs sortis. Leurs torches roulèrent au sol puis furent arrêtées par le mur opposé, totalement ignorées par les Daymos.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton menaçant, un feulement sourd ponctuant ses paroles.

-Oh, mais je sais _parfaitement_ bien de quoi je parle ! cracha Donia en lui donnant un violent coup de pied, le forçant à la lâcher.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas sans se quitter du regard. Les yeux rouges de Tolos s'étaient assombris sous l'effet de la colère, tandis que les plumes des ailes de la Protectrice se gonflaient en un réflexe inconscient d'intimidation.

-Peut-être que tu as su manipuler suffisamment de personnes pour leur faire croire à ta rédemption, mais ne songe pas que tu m'auras aussi facilement ! feula-t-elle en se recourbant sur elle-même, prête à attaquer.

-Je sais parfaitement bien que tu es la plus _butée_ de notre clan, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus ! gronda Tolos en imitant sa posture.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'attaquer à nouveau lorsque les Gardiens dont ils avaient la charge, usant le lien psychique qui unissait un Protecteur à son Protégé, leur transmirent un vif sentiment d'inquiétude, mêlée à de la confusion. Ils inspirèrent profondément, en un bel ensemble, reprirent leur posture habituelle, puis allèrent récupérer leurs torches avant de se diriger vers les appartements des Gardiens, un masque d'impassibilité plaqué sur leurs traits.

-Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, _Renégat_, souffla Donia à son collègue tandis qu'ils revenaient dans la partie la plus fréquentée de l'école, abandonnant leurs torches éteintes à côté d'un placard poussiéreux.

Tolos ne put que pincer les lèvres en réponse, tandis qu'ils croisaient de jeunes élèves qui levaient des yeux impressionnés vers eux. Peeves les abandonna là, une sourde inquiétude lui faisant oublier de bombarder les élèves avec les morceaux de craies qu'il avait dans les poches. Il avait toujours cru que tous les Daymos avaient à cœur la protection des humains, mais visiblement, il avait été induit en erreur, comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers…

ooOoo

Ron se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, fixant la porte devant laquelle il se tenait d'un air anxieux. Il entendait derrière lui des chuchotements d'encouragements, sentait le poids des regards des dix sorciers choisis par les Gardiens, confortablement installés dans le salon privé qui jouxtait les appartements des Gardiens et de leurs suppléants, mais il n'arrivait pas à lever le bras pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de Thalie. Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, il inspira un grand coup et toqua fermement contre le panneau de bois. Il attendit quelques instants, puis allait recommencer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ron leva les yeux pour se retrouver face à la Prêtresse du Feu, qui le fixait d'un air sévère.

-Que faites-vous ici, apprenti Weasley ? s'enquit-elle en avançant d'un pas, refermant la porte derrière, ce qui poussa le Gryffondor à reculer.

-Je… Hum…, commença Ron avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Prêtresse, je viens présenter des excuses à Thalie au nom de famille pour ce que lui a fait Ginny, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait presque pas.

Ronald n'était pas quelqu'un de peureux, loin de là ! Il avait fait face à un chien à trois têtes à deux reprises, à un Filet du Diable et un Echiquier géant, il était allé dans la Forêt Interdite à plusieurs reprises, notamment jusqu'au milieu d'une colonie d'Acromentulas alors qu'il était un arachnophobe pur et dur, il s'était retrouvé face à un loup-garou, à des Mangemorts… Non, vraiment, Ron n'était pas quelqu'un de peureux. Mais alors qu'il se retrouvait face à l'intense regard violet de la Prêtresse du Feu, il sentit ses jambes se transformer en gelée, l'empêchant de reculer vers la sécurité que représentaient ses camarades.

-J'apprécie votre démarche, apprenti Weasley, déclara la Gardienne tandis qu'un léger sourire éclairait ses traits. Mais les seules excuses que nous désirons sont celles de votre sœur et de son camarade. De surcroît, Thalie ne souhaite être dérangée pour le moment.

Dans son dos, Ron entendit Harry souffler à ses camarades que _« tu parles, ça fait trois jours qu'elle n'a pas mis les pieds hors de sa chambre ! »_ mais ne broncha pas. Il salua la Prêtresse, l'observant se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les autres Gardiens, confortablement installés autour d'une table ronde proche des portes menant à leurs appartements, puis se dirigea vers les autres élèves, se laissant lourdement tomber au sol à côté d'Hermione, le soulagement clairement lisible sur ses traits.

-Bon sang, elle fiche la trouille ! lança-t-il à mi-voix en se tournant vers ses condisciples.

-À qui le dis-tu, répondit Harry avec un petit reniflement, tandis que Neville lui tapotait l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

-Alors, c'était comment ? Le procès ? s'enquit Justin d'un ton avide en se penchant vers lui, se souciant peu de l'équilibre précaire de sa nouvelle position.

Toute l'attention des résidents de Poudlard se fixa sur le préfet. Attablés un peu plus loin, Rogue, Regulus et Gellert se tournèrent également vers le jeune sorcier, l'intérêt visible sur le visage des Serviteurs des Eléments.

-Deux milles Gallions d'amende et une peine de trois mois fermes à Azkaban lorsqu'ils seront majeurs, répondit Ron en grimaçant.

-Deux milles Gallions ? Mais c'est énorme ! s'exclama Padma en écarquillant les yeux, tandis que Blaise renchérissait :

-Trois mois fermes à Azkaban ? Merlin, ils ont de la chance que les Détraqueurs n'y soient plus !

-Ils ont le droit de les envoyer à Azkaban ? s'étonna Hermione, prenant de vitesse Justin qui, à sa moue dépitée, souhaitait poser la même question.

-Comme ils seront majeurs, ils peuvent le faire, oui, confirma Pansy en grimaçant. D'ailleurs, c'est interdit d'envoyer des sorciers mineurs à Azkaban, précisa-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Encore heureux, grommela Hannah en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté. Franchement, qui irait envoyer des enfants dans un lieu où il y a des Détraqueurs tout le temps ?

-Les Détraqueurs sont partis, pointa Neville avec une grimace. Donc les conditions de détention se sont améliorées là-bas…

-Oui, enfin, ça ne doit toujours pas être une promenade de santé d'y passer du temps, objecta Blaise en récupérant le manuel qu'il avait délaissé.

Son geste sembla donner le signal de la retraite. Les élèves abandonnèrent rapidement leurs condisciples de Gryffondor, déclarant avoir des cours à rattraper – tout le monde n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque ou un petit génie de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Les quatre Gryffondor se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls, assis par terre, tous proches de la cheminée. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, se penchant vers Ron d'un air avide pour lui poser une nouvelle question, quand la porte d'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant passer deux Daymos à l'air fermé. Le bruit des conversations diminua, tandis que les élèves de Poudlard les voyaient s'avancer vers les Gardiens avec curiosité.

-Ils ont vraiment l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur, souffla Ron à mi-voix, une grimace sur le visage.

-Ils sont comme ça depuis l'agression de Thalie, expliqua Neville sans les quitter du regard.

-Surtout _elle_, précisa Hermione en indiquant la Daymos d'un geste du menton.

Ignorant totalement les regards curieux posés sur eux, Donia et Tolos faisaient leur rapport aux Gardiens, expliquant que la présence du Prêtre de la Terre serait indispensable pour parvenir jusqu'à la Pierre de Norgr'ad dissimulée dans les fondations du château. Pour une oreille attentive et habituée, le soulagement était perceptible dans leur voix : ils étaient ravis de quitter prochainement le château, désireux comme ils l'étaient d'achever cette mission et de retrouver les vastes espaces boisés qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter.

-En parlant de Thalie, vous avez de ses nouvelles ? s'enquit Ron en se tournant vers ses camarades.

-On ne l'a pas vue depuis son agression, répondit Harry sans oser croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Pour être précis, aucun de nous n'a été autorisé à la voir…

-Preston a passé les trois derniers jours avec elle, ajouta Neville en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé. On l'a vu passer en coup de vent, mais il ne s'est jamais arrêté pour nous parler…

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase lorsque la porte menant à la chambre de Thalie s'ouvrit en grinçant. Tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, les adultes retournant promptement à leurs occupations en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Preston. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant la tenue qu'il portait. Ayant abandonné la tunique habituelle des novices, il s'était vêtu, probablement à la va-vite, d'un jean défraichi dont le bas, déchiré, traînait au sol et d'un pull noir arborant de curieux emblèmes.

-C'est en l'honneur d'un groupe de musique moldu, indiqua Hermione de son habituel ton pompeux en voyant l'air ébahi de son ami.

-Ah, se contenta de répondre Ron en observant Preston se diriger vers les Serviteurs des Eléments, un air impatient sur le visage.

Il n'eut que quelques mots à prononcer pour que Regulus se lève, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Thalie, laissant les conversations revenir à un niveau normal dans leur dos. Regulus sortit de la pièce peu de temps après y être entré, un air amusé sur le visage. Ron se tourna d'un air perplexe vers ses camarades, qui haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble.

-D'après Zabini, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, déclara finalement Hermione en ouvrant son manuel de Métamorphose.

Ron allait répondre lorsque le bruit d'un hibou s'écrasant contre une vitre se fit entendre. Le Daymos le plus proche de la fenêtre concernée se précipita pour l'ouvrir, récupéra tendrement l'oiseau puis le caressa pendant quelques instants, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Une fois que le hibou fut réveillé, il hulula joyeusement pour remercier son sauveur avant de gonfler ses plumes et de s'envoler, atterrissant quelques secondes plus tard à côté du préfet de Gryffondor, qui récupéra sa lettre avec des doigts tremblants, craignant de blesser le hibou. Il l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'une manière comique au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Wahou… C'est… Wow ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, relevant les yeux vers ses amis, ses taches de rousseur contrastant furieusement sur sa peau livide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton curieux, tandis qu'Harry et Neville dévisageaient leur camarade de dortoir d'un air surpris.

-C'est Dubois… Enfin, Percy…

Perplexes, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un long regard – le premier depuis la rentrée… - tandis que Neville haussait les sourcils, l'étonnement clairement lisible sur son visage.

-Dubois m'a envoyé cette lettre pour me dire que Percy était aux mains des Mangemorts, déclara finalement Ron après avoir ordonné ses pensées.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les Gryffondor dans un bel élève, s'attirant un « chut ! » impérieux de la part des leurs camarades assis un peu plus loin.

-Il trouvait sa disparition louche, expliqua Ron en grimaçant, les yeux fixés sur le morceau de parchemin. Donc il est allé se renseigner du côté de ses anciens camarades de classe, comme Flint, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dégouté, et d'après les bruits qui courent dans ces cercles-là, Perce aurait été enlevé par des Mangemorts…

-Oh, Ron, souffla Hermione d'un air navré en lui prenant la main, une lueur compatissante au fond des yeux.

-C'est horrible ! s'exclama Neville en prenant garde de contrôler le ton de sa voix.

-Et je doute que le Ministère fasse quoi que ce soit pour le sortir de là, soupira Ron, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très important pour eux…

_Ni pour l'Ordre du Phénix_, ajouta silencieusement Harry en reconnaissant le sous-entendu. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de cette nouvelle : à nouveau, une personne qu'il connaissait était prisonnière de Voldemort, sans espoir d'y survivre…

-Au moins, on sait où il est, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quitté le pays, continuait Ron d'un ton soulagé. Enfin, en partant du principe que le repaire de Vous-Savez-Qui est ici, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix de la Prêtresse de l'Air retentit.

-Novices, il est temps pour vous de regagner vos appartements, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire. Gellert et Regulus vous accompagnerons, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique.

Docilement, les élèves se mirent à ranger leurs affaires en discutant joyeusement, sous le regard acéré des Daymos. Ron suivit le mouvement, écoutant avec attention les explications de Neville au sujet de cette nouvelle façon de faire – _« pour éviter qu'il nous arrive la même chose qu'à Thalie »_ d'après ce qui se disait. De tout le groupe de novices, accompagnés par les Serviteurs des Eléments et par deux Daymos, Harry fermait la marche, perdu dans ses pensées. Avisant Regulus qui marchait d'un pas calme non loin, il se décida finalement d'aller lui parler. Il avança de quelques pas, tapa sur l'épaule de Neville et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il le rejoindrait dans la salle commune, puis se tourna vers Regulus.

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? s'enquit-il à voix basse en lui jetant un regard en coin.

-Bien sûr Harry, lui répondit l'ancien Mangemort avec un léger sourire, agréablement surpris que le Survivant lui adresse la parole – qui, contrairement à ce que racontait Severus, n'avait rien d'arrogant !

Harry observa autour de lui puis ralentit le pas, laissant volontairement le reste du groupe les distancer. La Daymos qui les accompagnait leur jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux, le violet de ses yeux étincelant étrangement, mais ne quitta pas le reste du groupe. Rapidement, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent suffisamment loin des autres pour pouvoir parler sans être entendus.

-Vous étiez à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? commença maladroitement Harry sans oser croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

Ah, il était beau le Gryffondor ! A croire que son courage était resté avec Neville, Ron et Hermione…

-En effet, répondit prudemment Regulus.

-Avec mes parents ?

Regulus retint de justesse la grimace qui lui vint aux lèvres en entendant la question posée d'une voix pleine d'innocence douloureuse. Merlin, quelqu'un avait-il un jour raconté à ce gamin comment ses parents étaient ?

-Ils avaient un an de plus moi, répondit calmement Regulus. De surcroît, nous n'étions pas dans la même Maison.

-Vous étiez à Serpentard, avec Ro… Le professeur Rogue, se rattrapa Harry en se tournant à demi vers le Sang-Pur.

-Effectivement… Pourquoi ces questions ?

Harry grimaça, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Je vous ai entendu parler avec le professeur Rogue, dans un couloir, il y a quelques temps, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Et de ce que j'ai entendu, il semblerait que ma mère le fréquentait…

Zut. Bien sûr, Severus lui avait raconté que le gamin était venu le confronter à ce sujet – et qu'il avait été envoyé sur les roses – mais il ne s'attendait pas à être interrogé sur les relations entretenues entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor…

-C'est exact, répondit finalement Regulus d'un ton neutre.

Il fronça le nez en voyant les épaules du jeune homme s'affaisser en entendant ses paroles. Il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir des amis à Serpentard enfin !

-Personne ne me l'avait jamais dit, marmonna Harry à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur le sol. On me raconte toujours ce que faisait mon père, qui était ses amis, mais personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ma mère… Et maintenant, j'apprends qu'elle fréquentait Rogue… Enfin, le professeur Rogue, se rattrapa-t-il promptement en jetant un regard en coin au sorcier.

Regulus soupira, maudissant intérieurement Severus de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'avouer la vérité au fils de son ancienne meilleure amie – il n'était pas le seul à la pleurer, Merlin !

-Votre mère, commença-t-il lentement, et Severus se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Il me semble qu'ils étaient voisins. A l'époque de nos études, fréquenter des Nés-Moldus n'était pas le genre de choses dont on se vantait à Serpentard, précisa-t-il en baissant les yeux vers Harry, croisant son regard brillant.

Le Gryffondor grimaça légèrement en entendant la réflexion mais ne moufta pas. Visiblement, cela n'avait pas changé au fil des années…

-Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, tout le monde s'en est vite rendu compte dans nos Maisons respectives, continua Regulus d'un ton lent, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il me semble que votre mère n'a jamais eu de problème avec cela à Gryffondor, hormis quelques réflexions plus ou moins désagréables. Quant à Severus, et bien…

-Je suppose que ça n'a pas du être très facile, suggéra prudemment Harry en posant son regard sur le concerné, qui discutait avec animation avec Gellert quelques mètres plus loin.

-La Maison Serpentard n'était pas très tolérante à cette époque, confirma Regulus en pinçant les lèvres, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé. Mais enfin, Severus en savait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir de problèmes à continuer de fréquenter votre mère.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, songeur. Oui, Sirius et Remus lui avaient toujours dit que Rogue connaissait énormément de choses sur la magie noire, mais il avait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas si mal que ça, à l'époque…

-Je ne vais pas vous cacher que votre père et ses amis ont très mal pris cette amitié, poursuivit Regulus d'un ton égal. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment cette relation était viable…

-Je m'en doute, marmonna Harry après avoir poussé un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, finalement ?

L'ancien Serpentard le jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants, tourna son attention vers Rogue puis revint finalement au Gryffondor. Il allait devoir répondre finement…

-Des… paroles malencontreuses les ont séparés, déclara-t-il prudemment sans trop se mouiller. Ils se sont définitivement éloignés l'un de l'autre à la fin de leur cinquième année.

-Je vois, marmonna Harry en grimaçant.

Et ça, pour voir, il voyait ! Bon sang, s'il avait su…. D'accord, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour arranger ça, mais c'était écœurant de se rendre compte que c'était à cause de l'attitude de son père et de Sirius que la rupture avait définitivement été consommée entre sa mère et

Rogue… Arg, son choix de mots n'était vraiment pas le bon !

-N'hésitez pas à insister auprès de Severus si vous désirez en savoir plus sur votre mère, Harry, lui conseilla finalement Regulus après quelques instants de silence. L'entêtement est nécessaire pour traiter avec des Serpentard, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête puis finalement releva les yeux vers lui, la reconnaissance clairement lisible sur son visage.

-Merci, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix, ses yeux emplis de sincérité.

-Harry, on t'attend pour retourner à notre Salle commune ! lança Neville d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention sur eux.

Le Gryffondor rejoignit prestement ses camarades après avoir salué le sorcier, qui le regarda partir d'un air songeur, restant là où il était jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Severus était parti avec ses élèves, tandis que l'autre Daymos et Gellert escortaient les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle jusqu'à leurs Salles communes respectives.

-Regulus ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de McGonagall juste derrière lui, faisant rapidement volte-face, sa baguette en main lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant sa réaction, mais ne commenta pas.

-Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? En privé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à un éventuel refus.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en rengainant son arme, sa curiosité attisée.

Ils marchèrent en silence d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, leur passage salué par les murmures agités venant des tableaux qu'ils croisaient. Visiblement, tous avaient leur mot à dire sur l'étrange couple que formait la sévère professeur de Métamorphose et le Serviteur des Eléments. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis devant une tasse de thé fumante, dans un bureau qu'il se souvenait avoir visité deux ou trois fois au cours de ses études que Regulus ouvrit finalement la bouche pour avoir des explications.

-Biscuits au gingembre ? le coupa la Directrice-adjointe en ouvrant une boîte en fer.

-Avec plaisir, répondit son interlocuteur, sa surprise une fois disparue.

-Je ne vais pas vous cacher ma surprise de vous voir à Poudlard, Regulus, commença l'Animagus d'un ton direct, son regard perçant fixé sur l'ancien Serpentard. Nous pensions tous que vous étiez mort – de la main même du Seigneur des Ténèbres – et nous vous retrouvons finalement ici, dix-sept ans plus tard…

-Je ne pensais pas revenir un jour à Poudlard, confirma Regulus en trempant son biscuit dans sa tasse, attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver – et dire qu'il pensait éviter cette conversation jusqu'à son départ… Il jouait de malchance !

-Sous la surveillance d'un Daymos.

Regulus haussa un sourcil, n'appréciant guère le choix des mots.

-Sous la _protection_ d'un Daymos, Professeur McGonagall. Mon Protecteur est ici pour assurer ma sécurité, pas pour me surveiller !

-Pour vous protéger des autres… Ou de vous-même ? s'enquit la vieille sorcière sans remuer d'un cil face à sa réaction colérique.

-_Pardon ?_ s'exclama Regulus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-La magie noire abandonne difficilement ceux qui l'ont servie, précisa Minerva en sirotant une nouvelle gorgée, son regard toujours fixé à celui de son ancien élève.

Mouché, Regulus l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte. Satisfaite, Minerva reposa sa tasse sur son bureau puis se pencha vers son ancien élève.

-Comprenez bien, Regulus, que je ne tolèrerai pas que des manifestations de magie noire aient lieu à Poudlard pendant votre séjour ici… Nous ignorons quelle magie a été à l'œuvre pour vous faire revenir d'entre les morts, mais sachez que –

-Je ne suis jamais mort, objecta l'ancien Mangemort en revenant de sa stupeur, effaré de réaliser le tour que la conversation prenait. Les Fondateurs m'en soient témoins ! Tout le monde a cru que j'étais mort, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour ma sécurité ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait eu de cesse de me traquer s'il avait su que j'étais toujours vivant…

-Vous l'avez réellement trahi, alors, murmura Minerva d'un ton plus doux.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit Regulus d'un ton sombre. Il s'est aventuré sur des chemins dont vous n'avez même pas idée, professeur… Il est allé plus loin que quiconque sur les chemins de la magie noire ! Il devait être arrêté… à n'importe quel prix, conclut-il sinistrement.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, Regulus regrettant déjà son coup d'éclat. Il en avait malheureusement trop dit – ou pas assez, tout dépendait du point de vue – et tout le monde savait à quel point les Gryffondor étaient entêtés quand leur curiosité était attisée…

-Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage que nous aurions plus attendu chez votre frère, déclara Minerva après avoir gardé le silence pendant plusieurs – longues – minutes.

-Sirius n'avait pas le monopole du courage, rétorqua sèchement l'ancien Mangemort, n'appréciant guère d'être _toujours_ comparé à son regretté frère.

-C'est ce que je vois, rétorqua la sous-directrice en pinçant les lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire face à cette réaction si spontanée.

Elle pouvait probablement laisser le bénéfice du doute à Regulus, tout compte fait… Après tout, il avait été prêt à mourir pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa terrible entreprise, il devait être sincère en promettant n'avoir aucune intention néfaste pour l'école et ses résidents, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps Regulus, déclara-t-elle finalement après s'être brusquement décidée. Votre Protecteur va commencer à s'inquiéter si vous ne retournez pas rapidement dans vos appartements.

Déstabilisé, l'ancien Serpentard haussa les sourcils avec surprise avant de se lever en douceur, abandonnant sa tasse de thé toujours pas entamée – il préférait le café depuis quelques années, la faute aux cuisiniers de la _Base_ probablement !

-Effectivement… Bonne soirée professeur ! la salua-t-il avec toute la maîtrise attendue par un sorcier de sa naissance.

Décidément, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ses anciens concitoyens depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds à Poudlard… Entre le jeune Potter qui souhaitait fréquenter des Serpentard – probablement pour apprendre la magie noire dans de bonnes conditions, s'il se fiait aux lectures du Gryffondor – Severus qui était _plus que ravi_ de le revoir et McGonagall qui s'assurait de la pureté de ses intentions…. Vraiment, il y avait de quoi perdre son homme !

ooOoo

Le château était toujours très calme après le dîner depuis l'arrivée des Gardiens, les patrouilles des Daymos faisant respecter le couvre-feu plus efficacement que jamais ! Et le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard ne dérogeait pas à la règle, le silence uniquement brisé par les sifflements de ses divers instruments de mesure magiques. Pour autant, l'atmosphère de la pièce n'était pas sereine, loin de là, au grand regret de Fumseck, qui se lissait les plumes avec toute la coquetterie attendue d'une créature magique aussi noble que lui. Indifférent à son manège, Dumbledore tapota la théière posée sur son bureau d'un geste négligent de la baguette, son attention toute entière tournée vers les documents étalés devant lui. Dans leur cadre, la majorité des tableaux ronflait plus ou moins bruyamment, à l'exception notable de Phineas Nigellus Black, penché sur le rebord de sa toile, comme s'il souhaitait en sortir – ce qui était fort probable, il avait toujours eu tendance à vouloir gérer l'école même après sa mort !

-Les Gardiens accepteraient sûrement de vous aider, si vous le leur demandez, déclara finalement l'ancien Directeur au vieil homme, ne supportant plus le silence qui accompagnait la réflexion de Dumbledore.

Fumseck pépia joyeusement, entièrement d'accord avec le tableau – et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il préciserait bien que les Gardiens étaient les plus à même de s'occuper de cela, mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on lui demandait son avis !

-Je préfère ne pas les mêler à cela mon cher, répondit poliment le vieux sorcier en observant l'ancien journal de Tom Jedusor avec lassitude.

S'attendre au pire permettant de mieux le préparer, il devait partir du principe que Tom avait créé non pas un mais sept Horcruxes… Le journal en était un, mais Harry l'avait détruit – fort heureusement ! La bague des Gaunt avait également été détruite – sans qu'il sache comment ni par qui – et telle n'avait pas été sa déception de voir que la Pierre de Résurrection était fendillée… Il ne s'était pas aventuré à essayer de l'activer, aller chercher la bague en compagnie de Severus avait été une bonne protection contre ses plus noirs désirs. Reprenant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait noté ses hypothèses, il les relut à nouveau avec un pincement au cœur en tombant sur le nom d'Harry – le garçon ne méritait vraiment pas cela… La destruction de Nagini allait aussi être problématique, probablement faudrait-il la confier à Severus au tout dernier moment. Restaient ensuite le médaillon de Serpentard, disparu, de même que la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Il avait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour les chercher à ses côtés… Certes, il avait pensé confier cette mission à Harry, mais il allait bientôt quitter le château – très très prochainement lui avait confié Gellert un peu plus tôt dans la journée, tandis qu'ils prenaient un chocolat chaud ensemble, retrouvant peu à peu leur complicité d'antan. Tom devait avoir confié un autre de ses Horcruxes à un Mangemort, mais lequel ? Et à qui ? Peut-être Bellatrix… Après tout, elle avait toujours été très bien placée parmi le cercle intime de Tom, elle était encore plus proche de lui que ne l'était Lucius…

-Mais lequel aurait-il bien pu lui confier ? s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix, sans chercher à comprendre les pépiements de Fumseck qui tentait de le conseiller. Et où serait-il dissimulé ? Il n'y a pas tant de places où un Sang-Pur peut dissimuler ce qui lui a été confié…

Le phénix pépia avec un peu plus d'agacement. Si seulement son sorcier voulait bien arrêter de réfléchir quelques instants et l'écouter ! Les Gardiens étaient parfaitement en mesure de l'aider – et ils n'avaient pas d'école à diriger, eux ! Peut-être même que ce Gellert ou le jeune Black pourrait s'en charger à plein temps…

-Il me faut quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en magie noire et sur qui je puisse compter pour aller chercher les Horcruxes manquants, marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe, prenant soin de ne pas articuler le mot si jamais il était espionné – on n'était jamais trop prudent !

-N'y a-t-il pas un des Protecteurs de vos élèves qui pourrait s'en charger ? suggéra Phineas après avoir jeté un coup d'œil méprisant à ses prédécesseurs et successeurs ronflant à qui mieux – la prudence était de mise ce soir !

-Je ne souhaite pas impliquer des innocents, rétorqua Dumbledore un peu trop rapidement, sous le regard dubitatif du tableau.

Fumseck émit un caquètement moqueur qui passa totalement inaperçu – comme si les Daymos n'étaient pas impliqués dans cette guerre, alors qu'ils protégeaient un Mangemort en fuite et l'ennemi juré de Lord Voldemort ! Mère Nature, les Pantigras allaient rugir de rire quand il leur raconterait ça…

-Ces créatures ont un savoir qui nous est inconnu au sujet de branches bien sombres de la magie, objecta Phineas d'un ton aigre.

Mais déjà Dumbledore ne l'écoutait plus, relisant à la place la liste des membres de l'Ordre qui seraient susceptibles de pouvoir l'aider sans cette mission. Peut-être qu'un Auror… Oui, c'était une bonne idée : des connaissances suffisantes en Magie noire, un caractère officiel permettant d'accéder à un grand nombre de lieux, un caractère affirmé qui permettrait probablement de résister aux manipulations des Horcruxes…

-Peut-être que Kingsley…

Dumbledore attrapa un bonbon au citron qu'il se met à suçoter d'un air pensif, observa la nuit étoilé à travers sa fenêtre. Il allait devoir discuter de cela avec l'Auror, mais cela semblait être une bonne alternative – _viable_, tout du moins. Et Merlin savait qu'un plan de secours était nécessaire pour cette mission !

ooOoo

Au même moment, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Rodolphus Lestrange pestait pour la énième fois en observant les alentours d'un air rageur, maudissant le sortilège de chauffage qui était en train de disparaître sur ses gants. Faire le pied de grue devant une épaisse porte en bois à peine remarquable dans les vieux murs de pierre n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, surtout avec les températures nocturnes actuelles. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la personne qu'il attendait pourrait très aisément pénétrer dans le manoir du Lord sans se faire remarquer, voire même arriver jusqu'au Lord, mais non ! Il avait insisté pour être guidé par Rodolphus, arguant que le Mangemort, en sa qualité d'intermédiaire, devait lui servir de guide jusqu'au bout. Planté dehors dans cette glaciale nuit de mars, il maudit une nouvelle fois la Lame d'avoir un tel goût du spectacle – au moins, à ce sujet, il ne pourrait que s'entendre avec le Lord ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux quelques étoiles à peine perceptible derrière la masse de nuages qui couvrait le ciel et soupira bruyamment.

-La patience est une qualité, Mangemort, déclara soudain une voix moqueuse à côté de lui.

Rodolphus tressaillit puis pointa violemment sa baguette vers la source du bruit, agacé d'avoir été pris au dépourvu par le Daymos.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécie pas l'attente, se contenta de répondre le Sang-Pur après avoir salué son interlocuteur d'un signe de tête, ravi de ne plus avoir à attendre dans le froid.

Un rire moqueur ponctua sa phrase, mais il ne broncha pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il était bien incapable de gagner une joute verbale contre la Lame. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste fluide de sa baguette, levant momentanément les sortilèges empêchant quelqu'un qui ne portait pas la Marque de passer par ici et les replaça dès que le Daymos était entré. Bien que le couloir soit froid et humide, la température était toujours plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur – ce qui était probablement dû aux multiples torches accrochées le long des murs.

-Veuillez me suivre, déclara-t-il d'un ton respectueux en commençant à marcher d'un pas rapide, peu désireux de faire attendre le Lord plus que nécessaire – recevoir un Doloris pour avoir trop tardé à amener l'invité du Maître ne le tentait guère, merci !

Ils ne croisèrent que peu de personnes au cours de leur trajet, la plupart des Mangemorts faisant rapidement volte-face en apercevant la silhouette vêtue de noire qui marchait d'un pas vif aux côtés de Lestrange. La majeure partie des personnes résidant ici avaient toutes une aura de danger autour elles, mais chez cet inconnu… Eh bien, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus viscéral, presque _animal_, qui vous attrapait aux tripes et faisaient se dresser les poils sur votre peau. Rien qui ne donne envie de s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

-C'est ici, déclara finalement Rodolphus en s'arrêtant devant une lourde portée ornée de sculptures en métal forgé.

Il leva le poing pour frapper mais la porte le prit de vitesse en s'ouvrant d'elle-même. Retenant un rictus que le Maître n'apprécierait sûrement pas, il entra dans la pièce d'un pas souple, le Daymos toujours sur ses talons. Il s'agenouilla aux pieds du Mage noir, présentant ses respects d'un murmure rapide, avant de repartir aussi rapidement, soulagé que sa présence ne soit pas nécessaire pour l'entretien qui allait suivre. La porte se referma en douceur dans son dos, semblant lui dire qu'il n'aurait plus à servir d'intermédiaire désormais. Il se redressa, inspira un grand coup, puis partit d'un air décidé vers les cachots, bien décidé à torturer une ou deux personnes pour se changer les idées – et ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui allait lui reprocher cette façon de faire !

De leur côté, Lord Voldemort et le Daymos se jaugeaient l'un l'autre en silence, confortablement installés à côté du feu ronflant, une table basse les séparant. Nagini somnolait devant le feu, ses écailles huilées reflétant les flammes. Voldemort prenait son temps pour apprécier la magie qui tourbillonnait tout autour de son invité, bien plus brute et sauvage que celle qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Un observateur inexpérimenté aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une magie plus puissante, mais le Mage noir savait ce qu'il en était – c'était la nature même de cette magie qui était différente ! En réalité, seuls Bellatrix et Antonin avaient quelque chose d'approchant dans leur magie, mais seulement depuis quelques semaines. Devenir un Serviteur des Eléments teintait la magie des sorciers de quelque chose d'autre, de plus ancien, plus _primitif_.

-Je suis très honoré de recevoir une Lame en mon humble demeure, déclara-t-il finalement, son regard ne quittant pas le Daymos tranquillement installé.

-Humble demeure ? répéta son invité d'un ton amusé, bougeant imperceptiblement de façon à ce que la moitié inférieure de son visage ne fut plus dissimulée par l'ombre de son capuchon. L'humilité est une vertu Mage, mais la fausse modestie n'est pas la marque des hommes illustres – loin de là, poursuivit-il du même ton égal, ses crocs apparaissaient légèrement à la lueur des torches.

Vexé, le Mage noir pinça les lèvres – il n'était plus un enfant enfin ! – mais garda le silence. Quoi que puisse en dire Dumbledore, il savait quand faire profil bas – et être en train de négocier avec un Daymos connu pour être le meilleur épéiste de son peuple rentrait dans cette catégorie. Il prit donc sur lui et servit deux tasses d'un épais liquide gris qui tirait sur le violet – comment cet ensemble de couleurs était possible, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais les grimoires qu'il avait consultés lui avaient assuré que les Daymos appréciaient un fruit appelé « perbroise », donc il avait fait en sorte d'en avoir pour son invité.

-J'apprécie le geste, déclara le Daymos après avoir bu une gorgée avec prudence, ses yeux rouges étincelant d'une lueur que Voldemort ne parvenait pas à définir.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Prudent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le brisa pas, attendant patiemment que son invité en vienne à la raison de sa venue. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir contacté son Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? La pluie se mit brusquement à tomber à l'extérieur, les gouttes venant frapper avec force les fenêtres. Voldemort tourna légèrement la tête, son regard tentant de percer l'obscurité de la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, cette pluie ferait remonter la température, plutôt que de givrer au petit matin…

-Deux de vos sorciers ont été adoptés par un Elément, déclara finalement le Daymos en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse, dédaignant les macarons artistiquement présentés devant lui.

-Ils ont eu cette chance, répondit calmement Voldemort en soutenant le regard de la Lame.

-Vous comptez voler la Pierre dissimulée à Poudlard pour votre usage personnel, poursuivit son interlocuteur du même ton calme, semblant ne pas avoir noté l'intervention du sorcier. Vous serez incapable de l'utiliser, asséna-t-il avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

-Bellatrix et Antonin…

-En partant du principe que l'un d'entre eux a été choisi par le même Elément que celui de la Pierre, ils manqueraient tout de même cruellement d'entraînement pour s'en servir. A supposer que vous sachiez comment l'utiliser, bien sûr…

Vexé, Voldemort pinça les lèvres. Nagini émit un sifflement discret à ses pieds, remuant légèrement sur le tapis pour changer de position devant le feu. Elle avait beau sembler dormir, elle était parfaitement attentive à ce qui se passait dans la pièce – n'être qu'à quelques enjambées d'un Daymos armé et sans aucun scrupules n'aidait pas vraiment à se relaxer pour faire une sieste bien mérité !

-Qui sait comment utiliser les Pierres de Norgr'ad ? s'enquit finalement Voldemort après avoir avalé deux macarons avec fureur, manquant d'écraser les délicates pâtisseries entre ses doigts longilignes.

-Les Gardiens, les Serviteurs des Eléments et les Daymos, bien évidemment, répondit la Lame en inclina légèrement la tête en un salut moqueur. Nous sommes l'unique peuple dans cette dimension à avoir une telle connexion avec la magie de Norgr'ad…

-Je suppose que vous souhaiteriez ramener les Pierres au sein de votre peuple, là où elles auraient toujours dû être, déclara lentement le mage noir en soutenant le regard incandescent de son interlocuteur.

-Exact, confirma le Daymos avec un sourire, ses crocs toujours visibles. Il s'agit d'une magie dont le potentiel ne peut être totalement exploité par vous autres sorciers – elle est trop différente de ce que vous pratiquez depuis des millénaires.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je vous rende la Pierre une fois que je l'aurais entre les mains ? Alors que vous pourriez l'obtenir grâce aux autres Daymos présents à Poudlard ? s'enquit Voldemort avec irritation, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve par la magie qui flottait dans la pièce.

Il regretta son mouvement d'humeur en voyant disparaître le sourire de son interlocuteur, qui posa une main gantée sur le pommeau finement ouvragé de son épée.

-Je ne traite pas avec ces Protecteurs des Moldus, déclara le Daymos d'une voix glaciale où toute trace d'amusement avait disparu, tandis que ses doigts gantés redessinaient les ornements du pommeau de son épée. Ils sont la honte de notre peuple… Se soumettre ainsi à des créatures aussi faibles ! Non, Mage, en réalité, je souhaite vous aider dans votre combat… Vous souhaitez rendre leur honneur aux sorciers dignes de ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? Il en va de même pour moi. Il en va de même pour moi et mes camarades. Il est temps que la décadence de mon peuple cesse.

-Je comprends aisément votre sentiment, répondit Voldemort en se détendant, ravi de pouvoir discuter avec un leader qui se heurtait aux mêmes problèmes que lui – décidément, les Moldus étaient une plaie pour n'importe quelle civilisation ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Me rendre la Pierre une fois que vous aurez gagné votre guerre, répondit le Daymos sans sourciller. Je peux entraîner vos sorciers et leur montrer comment utiliser la Pierre pour amplifier le contrôle de leur Elément. Il s'agira d'un avantage non négligeable pour vous.

-Vous semblez être bien prompte à me faire confiance, remarqua lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se demandant quel piège cela dissimulait.

Le sourire agaçant revint aussitôt, mais cela ne détendit pas Voldemort pour autant. En réalité, cela l'inquiéta même un peu plus – le Daymos semblant encore plus dangereux ainsi, ses crocs luisant à la lumière, tandis qu'on pouvait entendre le bruissement presque imperceptible des plumes de ses ailes dans le silence de la pièce.

-Certains de mes camarades seront à vos côtés lors de la bataille. Ils seront en charge de la Pierre, asséna la Lame d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation. Celui de vos sorciers qui saura comment l'utiliser aura besoin de la protection d'un Daymos, en tant que Serviteur des Eléments. C'est à ce titre qu'ils seront présents.

-Il s'agit d'une offre très généreuse, déclara Voldemort d'un ton où la reconnaissance perçait.

-Nos intérêts sont convergents, se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur.

_Une fois que les sorciers se seront entretués, nous n'aurons plus qu'à retrouver les autres Pierres et à les mettre en sécurité_, songea-t-il d'un ton féroce. _Nous reformerons les protections qui séparent cette dimension de celle du peuple de Norgr'ad et nous retrouverons la paix que nous méritons. Ces stupides Gardiens se débrouilleront seuls pour maîtriser leur Elément et ils s'éteindront rapidement, si les Eléments le veulent ! Il est grand temps que les Daymos retrouvent la place qui est la leur dans l'ordre naturel…_

-La Pierre devrait être entre mes mains d'ici quelques jours, déclara le mage noir d'une voix où la satisfaction perçait – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un tel allié se présentait ! D'après les témoignages de mon espion, les Gardiens présents à Poudlard sont tout proche du but.

La Lame hocha la tête en silence, aucune indication de ses pensées ne filtrant sur son visage.

-Je reviendrai dès lors que la Pierre sera ici, affirma-t-il en se levant avec grâce, peu désireux de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de l'_insecte_ maintenant que les choses étaient claires.

-Rodolphus sait comment vous prévenir ? s'enquit Voldemort en se levant à son tour, appréciant que son interlocuteur ne s'éternise pas – toujours cette sensation d'étouffement qui lui collait à la peau…

Un ricanement moqueur accueillit sa phrase.

-Vous sous-estimez le lien que les Daymos ont avec les Pierres de Norgr'ad, Mage… Une fois libérée de sa cache, je serai capable de la retrouver n'importe où, tout comme mes frères et sœurs.

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête, prenant sur lui pour ne pas broncher face au commentaire de son allié. Mieux valait le ménager s'il souhaitait réellement avoir l'avantage jusqu'à sa victoire…

-Juste… Sous quel nom dois-je vous présenter à mes Mangemorts ? s'enquit-il alors que le Daymos ouvrait la fenêtre, visiblement décidé à repartir par la voie des airs.

Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son allié, l'éclat de ses yeux rouges semblant s'intensifier à côté des torches.

-Je porte le titre de Lame, Protecteur et Défenseur de mon clan, répondit-il d'une voix chantante, porteuse de promesses de mort. Je suis le Bouclier, quand bien même mon peuple m'a renié à la faveur de faibles créatures.

Voldemort tressaillit en entendant la réponse, osant à peine croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Que la nuit soit votre alliée, Mage, déclara le Daymos avant de sauter par la fenêtre, indifférent à la pluie qui tombait abondamment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa partir avec fascination, observant les immenses ailes se déployer avec fluidité et emmener la Lame là où le regard ne portait plus. Il disparut rapidement dans la nuit, laissant le sorcier à ses pensées.

-_La Magie est avec nous, Nagini_, lança-t-il à son serpent avec satisfaction. _Elle a placé un Daymos sur notre route ! Et pas n'importe lequel, un Renégat ! Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de légendes… Mais non, eux aussi souhaitent anéantir les Moldus pour la survie de leur peuple. C'est un allié de choix que nous avons là_, conclut-il en attrapant un macaron à la rose qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début de la conversation. _La Fortune est avec nous !_

Nagini lui jeta un regard dubitatif, ayant du mal à croire que son sorcier puisse être aussi naïf. Mais après tout, les bipèdes ne connaissaient que peu de choses sur les Daymos – ils ignoraient notamment que les Renégats seraient ravis de vivre dans un monde sans humain, seuls responsables du désastre qui avait abouti à la création des Gardiens à leurs yeux… Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir d'être allié à un Renégat – trop dangereux !

ooOoo

_Les trous dans les barrières s'agrandissent, je peux le sentir… Bientôt, nous pourrons marcher à nouveau sur les terres de la Grande Verte, nous repaître des corps des animaux, dévorer les parcelles de cette puissance qu'ils osent appeler magie – la seule Magie est la Nôtre, celle du Peuple de Norgr'ad ! Oh oui, bientôt nous serons libres, nous franchirons les barrières, retournerons là où sommes nés…_

_Les Daymos paieront pour leur traîtrise – les marionnettes n'ont pas à se rebeller contre leur créateur ! Ils retrouveront leur place à nos pieds, sous mis aux moindres de nos désirs, plutôt que de s'agenouiller devant ces répugnantes créatures qui portent le nom d'humains…_

_Nos Pierres seront bientôt de retour entre nos mains, à leur juste place, là où elles n'auraient jamais dû disparaître ! Nous ferons payer ceux qui auront osé les souiller de leur toucher vicié, leurs cris et leur sang nettoieront cette impureté, oh oui, un sanglant sacrifice sera le meilleur de rendre leur pureté à nos Pierres… _

_Le Temps est de notre côté… Nous avons attendu des siècles, travaillant patiemment à créer une ouverture dans les barrières qui nous retiennent ici, dans cette mer de feu et de ténèbres, mais nous seront bientôt de retour chez nous… Nous sommes appelés, de plus en plus impatiemment depuis quelques mois… De nombreux sacrifices nous rendent notre puissance d'antan, emprisonnée de l'autre côté de cette dimension…_

_Bientôt… _

* * *

À suivre…


End file.
